


Ain't That a Kick in the Head

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [1]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the Halloween party, Harvey still awaits his answer, and Linkara, for once, is at a loss. But even in his wildest hopes, Harvey may find himself in something completely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Halloween Vignettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027042) by [nerdcredred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred), [Ocelot_l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l). 



> This series takes place after the Heartbeats Trilogy. All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> We do not own these characters nor the people who portray these characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. "I've Got The World On a String" is performed by Michael Buble. "Ain't That a Kick in the Head" is performed by Dean Martin. "You Go To My Head" is performed by Frank Sinatra.

Several days had passed since the night of the Halloween party and everything seemed to have returned to normal, for the most part. The costumes had been taken off and put away until next year, the candy had been devoured, and everyone was getting ready for the next big holidays, which were rapidly approaching. However, some things hadn’t fully returned to the way they used to be.

The team started to notice how Linkara and Harvey were behaving much more strangely than usual. The two had barely said two words to each other on the journey home from Snob’s house and even less once they were back, only addressing each other when it was necessary, which was very off-putting to the others. Linkara and Harvey had always seemed to have the strongest relationship among everyone living at the base, so to see them practically ignoring each other meant that something serious must have occurred.

“Er, pardon my meddling,” Linksano said one night as he and Linkara did the dishes. Linkara lowered his sponge to turn to the scientist curiously. “But I’ve noticed that you and that crooner seem to be, er, not on speaking terms at the moment and some of the others are concerned that you may have exchanged harsh words with him.”

“Oh,” Linkara said, looking down into the sudsy water as his face fell. “It’s okay, Linksano. I know the others must be worried if they asked you to talk to me about it.”

“Actually I was the one who lost at rock-paper-scissors,” Linksano muttered.

“It’s actually kind of… complicated,” Linkara said. Linksano waited for him to continue but Linkara didn’t. He couldn’t find the right words to articulate what was going on, and a large part of himself didn’t even want to speak about what had happened between Harvey and him. The events still barely made sense to Linkara himself. One moment he’d been mentally scolding himself for acting like an immature jackass, and the next he was being confessed to by one of his closest friends in the world. How could that have happened? How could Harvey have said he loved him after seeing how ridiculous Linkara had acted that night? It just didn’t make sense to him.

Growing concerned by his prolonged silence, Linksano reached out to touch Linkara’s shoulder. This caused Linkara to jump and drop the plate he was holding into the sink, which drenched the two in soapy water. “For God’s sake, man, watch it!” Linksano snapped, quickly wiping bubbles from his goggles.

“I’m sorry,” Linkara said, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. “I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute I guess.”

“Yes, I could see that. Now look, I don’t know what Harvey said or did to put you in this state, but I’m sure he didn’t mean it, so why don’t you be the bigger man and go make amends with him. This team already has enough to do dealing with crazed robots and aliens trying to destroy us, and we don’t need any internal conflicts to bother with right now!”

“That makes sense,” Linkara said as he rinsed the suds off the final glass. He handed it to Linksano but avoided making eye contact. “I think I’m going to turn in early tonight. Good night.”

“Just think about it!” Linksano called out as Linkara disappeared up the stairs. The comic lover was thinking about it, specifically about Linksano suggesting that Harvey hadn’t meant what he’d said.

But that was the problem. Harvey had meant it. Linkara knew when the older man was lying or trying to joke with him, and neither of those things had occurred that Halloween night. Harvey had been completely honest about his feelings for Linkara.

“But… why?” Linkara asked aloud as he padded down the hall toward his bedroom. Why would someone like Harvey, a suave, sophisticated, cultured man of the world be interested in a dorky comic lover who spent more time complaining about the lives of fictional characters and watching sci-fi shows than anything else? How could Harvey ever be interested in anything more than friendship with him? How could he actually love him?

True, they had grown considerably closer since they’d started living together, and even moreso after Harvey had joined Linkara in fighting the forces of evil. If Linkara were honest, he was certain he could share anything with Harvey without fear of being laughed at or judged. Harvey was the person he could always count on when he had a problem, no matter how big or how insignificant it was. This was also true of Harvey, who had come to share with Linkara a lot of his worries and thoughts over the months and eventually years they’d known each other.

Linkara had always loved how close they were, and now that he and Harvey were mutually ignoring each other, he could feel the loss of that closeness weighing around his heart. It just wasn’t the same talking strategy with 90s Kid, who always suggested bigger guns for every scenario, or telling Boffo about how the latest comic he had to review was giving him a migraine, and getting a juggling show in response. The team always meant well, but they didn’t have quite the soothing touch that Harvey’s words of reassurance did.

Linkara reached his bedroom and was turning the doorknob when he heard another door suddenly open. He glanced behind him automatically, not really paying attention to his surroundings, but froze when he saw Harvey step into the hallway. Harvey paused; hand stuck halfway into his jacket pocket as he reached for his lighter, and stared back at Linkara blankly.

Linkara blinked before his cheeks burned bright crimson and without another thought, he flew into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him before diving onto his bed. He laid there for a few moments, panting softly as tried to calm his rapidly beating heart, before his panic and embarrassment melted away, leaving only shame and disgust.

“Damn. Damn it. Why did I do that?” Linkara hated himself at that moment. He’d reacted like Harvey had tried to attack him or something. “What a damned idiot I am,” Linkara murmured, burying his face into his pillow. God, how could Harvey have ever fallen for a juvenile loser like him?

\-----

True to the observation he’d made when he witnessed Insano and Linksano passed out on the lawn at Snob’s party, Linkara had barely been able to sleep since his talk with Harvey. Night after night, he lay awake on his bed, gazing at the rose Harvey had given him, in a water-filled vase on his nightstand. His mind went through what seemed like a million jumbled thoughts at once, and before he knew it, time had flown by and it was time to wake up again.

That night was no different, and Linkara tossed and turned for hours, tangling the sheets around his body.

_“Harvey loves me. Why would he love me? How long has he felt this way?”_

_“He dressed up as Tuxedo Mask for me. Harvey usually hates costumes. Damn it all, he looked good in a cape.”_

_“Harvey loves me.”_

_“He’s been a great friend and an ally I could trust with my life for a long time. And he certainly did look handsome…”_

_“Since when have I found Harvey attractive? Have I always felt like this and not realized?”_

_“He’s so much older than me. I don’t even know how old he is.”_

_“I know so little about him. What was his life like in the past? Did he have family and friends he left behind? Did he leave behind someone he loved… someone he used to love? Am I a replacement?”_

_“Harvey loves me.”_

_“There are so many ways in which we’re different. But… there’s so many ways that we’re the same too. Why did we meet? Was it for a reason?”_

_“The rose is pretty… Harvey loves the finer things in life.”_

_“Harvey… loves me… and I… I…”_

\-----

“Dude…dude…earth to Linkara!” Linkara suddenly looked up as he saw 90s Kid waving a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. “Dude, you have been zoning out a ton today. You get any sleep last night?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I slept fine,” Linkara lied in the most unconvincing tone possible, which was good enough for 90s Kid to accept. “What is it, 90s Kid?” The teen grinned and gestured toward the door.

“I’m just letting you know I’m heading out, man. I’ve got a date with Dan tonight, remember? I’ll call you if I’m crashing at his place, okay?” Linkara nodded, watching his friend scoop up his keys.

“Sure, 90s Kid. Have fun.” 90s Kid walked toward the door just as a sudden thought struck Linkara. “Wait a minute!”

“What is it, dude?” 90s Kid turned back to find Linkara looking at him with a serious expression.

“I just wanted to know something. Dan’s older than you, right?” 90s Kid nodded. “So does that, uh… ever… you know… affect things?”

90s Kid stared blankly at Linkara. “Huh? I don’t get you, dude?”

“I mean,” Linkara started again, feeling slightly annoyed that he was struggling with this simple question, “is the age difference between you two ever an issue? Does it… make your relationship more complicated or anything?”

90s Kid narrowed his brows and considered this question deeply for about ten seconds. Then his grin returned and he shouted, “Nope!” loud enough that Linkara was almost startled off the futon.

“W-what? But how can it not be an issue?” Linkara insisted.

“Well I dunno, dude, it just isn’t,” 90s Kid said with a shrug. “Like, Dan is older and junk, and he knows a lot more awesome stuff than me, but it’s totally cool cuz he tells me all about it. He’s really radical at explaining about stuff from the 80s, and then he listens to me talk about the junk I like. Dan’s totally an awesome listener too!” 90s Kid admitted with a giggle. “He’s like, patient and stuff, and he totally never treats me like a dumb kid or anything.”

“No one should treat you like that,” Linkara muttered as he took in what the teen was saying. “So it’s easy to talk to him, huh?” 90s Kid nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s good, really good. So, uh, you never feel… I don’t know, weird about going out and… doing stuff with someone who’s a lot older than you?”

“No,” 90s Kid said at once. “Wait, what stuff?”

“Uh, well,” Linkara said, blushing again, “you know, romantic stuff.”

“Oh.” 90s Kid blushed as well and looked down, pushing his sunglasses closer to his eyes. “Like k-kissing? Um, well, yeah, I like that too. Cuz I really like Dan a lot. So it’s good when we do that. I don’t think about junk like his age and stuff when we’re doing that. I’m just totally happy to be with him. Dan totally gets me, like no one else, dude, so I want to do, like, everything with him.”

Linkara didn’t notice how flushed 90s Kid was growing the longer he talked since he was so focused on his own contemplations.

_“90s Kid and Dan have an age difference between them, and it doesn’t seem to bother them at all. Even though their relationship is pretty juvenile compared to one between two adults, 90s Kid is still getting what he needs from a boyfriend. I wish I could go back to the days when kisses were all I needed to be satisfied.”_

_“What about Harvey? He’s in his forties and I’m in my twenties, so that’s definitely an adult relationship. Would he mind going as slow as Dan and 90s Kid, or would he want to…”_

_“Damn it, why do I keep blushing whenever I think about him? He’s a handsome guy, I admit, and he must be very experienced with everything… I wonder what it’d be like… with him…”_

_“Gah, don’t think like that! You already have enough trouble sleeping without those kinds of thoughts! Damn it! I’m gonna drive myself crazy…”_

“Um, Linkara? Can I, like, go now?” Linkara broke out of his thoughts to see 90s Kid, still slightly red-faced, fidgeting where he stood. “I don’t wanna keep Dan waiting.”

“Oh. Sure, 90s Kid. Sorry about making you late and asking all these weird questions.”

“It’s cool dude,” 90s Kid said with a smile as he hurried out. “I totally love talking about Dan. But I like being with him more!”

90s Kid vanished then and Linkara was left with his increasingly vivid thoughts that left him grateful to be alone in the base that day.

\-----

Ninja-Style Dancer came home one afternoon to find Linkara and a stack of manga volumes covering most of the futon. Linkara was so absorbed in his reading that he didn’t even notice as the ninja approached him and peered over his shoulder. Ninja-Style Dancer’s eyes lit up when he realized Linkara was reading _Sailor Moon_ , a favorite series of his, and his heart filled with warmth as he saw Linkara pausing over a scene where the princess of the moon was being embraced by her beloved Tuxedo Mask.

*I am so pleased to learn that you are a fan of this pairing as well.* Linkara almost fell off the futon when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“Damn it, Ninja-Style Dancer, don’t sneak up on me like that!” He shut the book closed and dropped it onto the floor before whirling around to read the rest of the ninja’s card.

*My apologies, Linkara. I was just so excited to discover our mutual adoration of this couple. There are few loves stronger than the eternal passion shared by Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Their desire to be together has spanned millennia and overcome any obstacle that tried to stand in their path.*

“I didn’t realize you were such a fan of them.”

Ninja-Style Dancer nodded. *Yes. I have written several essays on how their relationship is one of the greatest love stories ever told. I could share them with you sometime if you’re interested, Linkara. Perhaps Harvey would also care to read a few, considering his Halloween costume.*

Linkara remembered the way Harvey’s cape fluttered out behind him and how his eyes sparkled behind his mask, a smile quickly springing to his lips.

Ninja-Style Dancer observed him curiously. *Linkara, are you warm? You appear rather flushed right now.*

Linkara quickly shook his head and shed his brown jacket. “Y-yeah, I’m just a little warm. But I’ll be fine.”

*I understand. My soul has also been set aflame by this beautiful couple.* Ninja-Style Dancer quickly sat down beside Linkara and picked up one of the volumes to peruse. Linkara sighed at being disrupted, but decided to make the best of the situation.

“So, tell me some more about why you love these two so much.” Ninja-Style Dancer was only too happy to reply.

*I have always adored how Endymion stood by Serenity. As Tuxedo Mask, he would come to her side and assist her in battle, knowing he would never be as strong or as powerful as her, but still willing to put his life on the line because he cared so deeply about his beloved. It didn’t matter what hardship he was put through, he would never stop loving Serenity and would always remain loyal, faithful, and true to her.*

 _“Doesn’t that sound familiar?”_ As Ninja-Style Dancer continued explaining his love for the couple, Linkara sat back and let his memories wander to the many times he had faced down an enemy, as well as the many times Harvey had come to assist him as he fought. A small smile crept into place and soon Linkara’s eyelids lowered, his whole body relaxing for the first time in a while.

Harvey, who had been watching the two from the back of the room, silently disappeared moments later. 

\-----

A few more days passed, and the two were still studiously avoiding each other. Linkara couldn’t help stealing glances at Harvey when he thought the other man wasn’t looking, though, before suddenly turning away, worried he’d been caught. This continued several times before it started to frustrate Linkara, who was not used to being so nervous in his own home. He vowed to stop being a prisoner to reticence and to be a man of action once again, so one morning at breakfast, when he saw Harvey walking by, he jumped up in front of the singer, forcing their paths to cross.

“Oh, h-hello,” Linkara made himself say, although he still couldn’t look Harvey in the face.

“Hello.”

“Excuse me, Harvey. I was, uh, j-just getting something.” Linkara forced himself to look up then to see Harvey’s response.

“No problem, buddy. Let me get out of your way.” Harvey flashed him a wide smile before he moved around Linkara and walked out of the room as if nothing in the world were wrong. Linkara watched him retreat and felt his stomach turn to lead.

“Buddy?”

“Thank goodness,” Linksano said from the breakfast table, causing Linkara to jump. He’d momentarily forgotten that anyone else was around. “We were afraid you two were still bickering, but now it’s evident that things have been smoothed over for good.” Boffo honked his horn in agreement.

“Huh? Oh, right,” Linkara said, remembering Linksano’s previous talk with him. “Yeah. Yeah, I think everything will be okay now, so you guys don’t have to worry.” Realizing that he was still standing in the middle of the room, Linkara went over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice so his sudden movements wouldn’t look odd. As he poured himself a glass, his mind returned to the confrontation he’d just had with Harvey, and he felt slightly sickened.

_“Harvey’s always used nicknames. He can’t help it, it’s how he relates to people. But he’s always called me Kid. That’s who I am to him, that’s who I’ve always been. Now I’m… buddy? What does that mean? If I’m not the Kid anymore, then… who am I?”_

\-----

That night, Linkara was standing in the kitchen making himself a snack. He’d found it difficult to eat for most of the day but his appetite had started to return at last, so he figured a ham and cheese sandwich would hit the spot. He was in the middle of spreading mayonnaise on the bread when Harvey suddenly walked into the room. He paused at the sight of Linkara and the two glanced at each other awkwardly for a moment before Harvey decided to continue walking. He moved to the cabinet and got out a glass and bottle without a word. Linkara tried to focus once again on making his sandwich as Harvey poured himself a stiff drink, but he couldn’t help noticing how Harvey knocked it straight back instead of savoring it like he usually did.

Linkara tried to think of something to say but his tongue felt swollen and immobile in his mouth, so he remained silent. The minutes passed along like hours as his mind tried to tell his mouth that it should do something, anything, anything at all.

_“What’s happening to us? What am I supposed to say now? Why… did you call me buddy?”_

Still Linkara kept quiet.

Harvey poured himself a second glass before putting the bottle back in the cabinet, apparently deciding to drink this one in his room. As the singer walked off, Linkara watched him go and his tongue wet his lips so they could open. 

_“What’s the matter with you, Linkara? You’ve managed to find words for every single occasion before. You’ve managed to make rousing speeches on a moment’s notice. You’ve even managed to talk the Entity to death. Say something. I don’t care what it is. Damn it, SAY SOMETHING!”_

But somehow, he could not speak.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween had ended days ago, but the events of that night kept playing through Harvey’s mind. Every word he’d said, every action he’d made, every flicker of emotion that ran across Linkara’s face kept replaying on an endless loop. They occupied his every thought, and with each repetition, Harvey felt more and more certain that with one speech, he’d destroyed everything he’d worked so hard to create ever since arriving in the present.

“What the hell was I thinking?” He kept asking himself this question, hoping that one time he’d be able to come up with a response that wasn’t idiotic. The best justification Harvey could create was that he had imbibed quite a few drinks that night in an effort to get his vampire-obsessed companion to become too lethargic to continue her conversation. He knew it hadn’t been the most gentlemanly way to end a dull evening, but he’d been desperate to get some time alone with Linkara. So desperate that he ended up spilling everything when the Kid was covered in soda and sitting sulkily on the front step of someone else’s house.

“So much for my big night,” Harvey sighed. He’d had everything all planned out. He and Linkara would ditch the party early and go for a walk under the moonlight. It would be late enough now that all the trick-or-treaters would be safely tucked away in their beds, so Harvey could ensure they wouldn’t be interrupted. Once they’d wandered into a private, preferably wooded locale where the stars could shine down on them, Harvey would offer Linkara his heart and his bouquet of roses, and hopefully receive the answer he’d dreamed of hearing for so long in return.

“Old fool,” he often called himself after re-visiting his plans. As if Linkara would have reciprocated his feelings so quickly anyway… if he would reciprocate them at all. Harvey’s chest tightened in agony every time he considered the possibility of Linkara not feeling anything more for him than friendship.

He knew it was a likely outcome. Maybe the most likely outcome. But there had been times where Linkara had looked at him with a softer expression than he usually wore, where he’d looked at him with something Harvey wanted to call desire in his eyes. There had been times where Linkara, exhausted from his latest battle or all-night scripting session, would lean against him on the futon they shared as they watched movies, and close his eyes for a few moments. There had been times when Harvey had been so sure that Linkara would admit he felt it too.

Linkara had already shared so much with Harvey, his worries, his fears, his hopes and dreams for the future, and Harvey had done his best to cast off the habits he’d picked up from lonely nights spent on the road so that he could share things with him in return. Harvey knew that Linkara trusted him completely, with his life and with the team’s safety whenever he was gone.

But Harvey still couldn’t determine if Linkara was willing to share his heart with him.

All these thoughts repeating through his mind and kept him up throughout each night. He hadn’t been able to sleep since he’d confessed, not when Linkara was trying his best to avoid him and pretend the whole ordeal never happened. Harvey hated how he was no longer able to speak with Linkara as he usually did. He hated having to play this game of avoidance and feigned ignorance in front of the others. Harvey always went for the direct approach in life and he wanted nothing more than to grab Linkara by the shoulders and demand an answer, any answer, even if the one given ended up breaking his heart.

 _“I can’t hurt him anymore,”_ he always told himself when the thought of employing brute force entered his mind. _“I’ve already upset him and pushed him away… I can’t drag him back kicking and screaming. I gotta let this play out his way, gotta let him come to me with his response. Jeez, I hate myself. I never wanted to hurt him… damn it all.”_

Harvey was also finding it difficult to eat nowadays. His appetite had vanished after his declaration of love had been met with stunned silence, and not seen fit to return yet. He still managed to force down tea and toast once a day, needing to keep up the pretense of going about his life in a normal way in front of the others, but everything sat heavy in his stomach lately.

“Uh, dude, are you okay?”

Harvey looked up from his newspaper one morning to find 90s Kid and Boffo peering at him anxiously from across the breakfast table.

“Sure, Junior, right as rain.”

“You sure, man? Cuz you totally look like you’re gonna pass out at any minute or something.”

Harvey forced himself not to frown but his paper quickly crumpled as his hands tightened around it.

“I guess when you put it that way, I haven’t been feeling too hot lately. Probably just a bug that’ll be gone soon.”

Boffo tilted his head slightly and honked his horn cautiously.

“That’s totally what I thought, dude,” 90s Kid told the clown with a nod. “So then, you’re not bummed about Linkara-dude being mad at you, Harvey?”

Harvey closed his eyes and took a few breaths before answering.

“What makes you say he’s mad at me?”

“Uh, cuz he’s totally avoiding you and junk. Duh.” Harvey almost tore his paper in two but he managed to steady his shaking hands and set the item down before it was destroyed any further.

“Look, Junior,” he began slowly, wondering how much he should admit. “I know you’re worried about… this tension… but I promise you that the Kid and I are going to be all right.”

“Really?” 90s Kid’s expression grew hopeful “So you’ll, like, say sorry or whatever so you two can be buddies again?”

Another pang shot through the singer’s chest as he forced a smile into place. “Yeah. That’s right. I’m gonna make everything right between us buddies.”

Maybe that’s all they could ever be. Two people who happened to live in the same building and worked together to save the world in between reading comics and performing concerts. Two purely platonic friends who shared everything with each other… well, almost everything.

Two buddies.

\-----

Although there were many things Harvey could no longer do thanks to his confession, the worst was that he could no longer sing. It’s not that there were any physical things hampering his ability to croon out a tune, but that Harvey no longer felt any desire to share his music with the world.

Harvey wasn’t the best when it came to emotions. He preferred to bottle everything up inside and offer only the barest of scraps when others asked for information about his life or his past. Truthfully, he didn’t think he could even come up with the right words to describe how he felt about certain things anyway, but he’d been making an effort to open up more now that he was living with Linkara.

Still, Harvey wasn’t one for talking too much, and thankfully he’d always been able to turn to music to let his emotions out. There was a Cole Porter song for every mood, in his opinion, and Harvey’d belted them all out at least once in his life.

Now the thought of uttering even one note seemed impossible to Harvey. Even when he was alone, he no longer felt the flames of passion welling up inside him and urging him to part his lips and tell the world how he felt. Now there remained only cold lumps of coal rattling around in the pit of his stomach, reminding him of the mistake he’d made on that hallowed eve.

One afternoon, when he had the house to himself, he locked himself in his bedroom and slipped some Perry Como onto his record player. It was one of his favorite albums, one he’d listened to time and time again. Harvey had been so excited to receive it for a Christmas present last year. He could still remember the joy on Linkara’s face when he’d held it up and proclaimed it the greatest gift he’d even gotten.

Barely ten seconds passed before Harvey lifted the needle almost angrily and kicked at the chipped stand several times.

“Damn it. Why isn’t this helping?” Harvey glared at the player, as if accusing it of some heinous crime. “Melodies and harmonies, legato, staccato-all of it’s supposed to bring me peace. So why aren’t they? Why are they just making me madder and madder?” He kicked the player a few more times for good measure before he realized another sound was filling the airways, mainly someone knocking on his door.

“Harvey? Is something wrong?” Pollo had apparently heard the commotion and instantly come to assist the singer.

“No, it’s nothing,” Harvey said as reassuringly as he could, hoping he could get the robot to leave without any other questions. “I’m just tinkering with my old record player.”

“Is it damaged in some way?” Pollo asked. “I notice you haven’t used it in a while. Perhaps it’s broken?”

“You know, you’re right, Blue,” Harvey said with a bitter laugh. “It’s all broken, every single bit of it. And it’s all my fault.”

“I see. Well, isn’t there a chance the damage could be repaired?”

“Thanks for the concern,” Harvey said, still chuckling hollowly as he grabbed the record and tossed it onto the floor like it was nothing more than a Frisbee, “but I think there isn’t anything anyone can do this time. Not one thing.”

\-----

One evening Harvey found himself standing outside the door to the apartment staring up at the sky as he willed himself to go inside. He’d been out all day, trying to make it easier on Linkara since he knew the Kid would be busy with filming, but even after almost twelve hours away from home Harvey still was reluctant to enter the base.

Linkara still refused to acknowledge him. Harvey was beginning to go crazy from the lack of attention. He hadn’t realized how much he needed Linkara until the two stopped talking or communicating in any conceivable way. Now Harvey craved a conversation the way he usually craved his cigarettes, but he couldn’t think of a way to get a fix that wouldn’t make Linkara uncomfortable. So again, Harvey decided he would suffer through this until the Kid came to a decision.

He collected his wits and finally entered the base after ten minutes of cloud watching, prepared to head straight to his room and spend another sleepless night in bed. Instead, he caught the voice of the one person he wanted to listen to more than anyone else in the world.

“So, tell me why you love these two so much.”

Harvey crept towards the alcove and glanced inside to find Linkara, the ninja, and piles of comic books covering the futon. His heart almost burst out of his chest when he realized the comics were those crazy Japanese things Linkara sometimes read, and that they all belonged to the series that had inspired his Halloween costume. Harvey kept silent and watched as Ninja-Style Dancer held up card after card describing some great romance between the girl with the pigtails and…

“Tuxedo Mask.” It slipped past his lips before he even realized it. Horrified he’d been overheard, Harvey hurried away and didn’t stop until he was safely in his bedroom. Once he’d managed to calm his heart rate, he thought about the scene he’d just come across.

“Maybe this means… the Kid has a decision for me?” Harvey knew it was dangerous to be hopeful, but he couldn’t help it. Why else would Linkara be talking about that particular series, and that particular couple, which included that particular character, if Harvey’s confession wasn’t on his mind for some reason? It just made too much sense to believe that Linkara finally had an answer for him.

“I’ll just get ready, just in case. You never know. He might even come tell me tonight.” His body feeling significantly lighter, Harvey hurried about the room cleaning things up and rearranging his shelves so they looked presentable. After he’d finished with that, he stood in front of the mirror for a good twenty minutes primping and grooming until he was satisfied.

“There. Now that’s a face no one could turn down.”

Fully giving in to the temptation known as hope, Harvey sat down on his bed and stared intently at the door. Any minute now, there would be a knock, and a most-likely nervous but hopefully happy comic book lover would finally allow his weary mind and heavy heart to rest.

\-----

The following night, Harvey was ready to drink himself into an early grave.

There had been no knock on the door.

No jubilant ‘Yes’ or unhappy ‘No’.

No rest once again.

And then, this morning at breakfast, when Harvey had expected to pass through the kitchen unnoticed as was the routine nowadays, Linkara had jumped into his way babbling about some nonsense Harvey couldn’t even remember. He’d been horribly nervous and looked as if it were taking every bit of willpower he had to even look at Harvey, let alone talk about something inconsequential. That was probably all Linkara would ever be able to speak with him about now, now that everything was different.

Then it had struck him. 90s Kid’s words. They would always be buddies, and nothing more.

So now, Harvey was ready to drink until he passed out, until he could no longer remember the words he’d uttered so carelessly an eternity ago, or the face he only ever wanted to see lit up with happiness and love.

The face that stared at him in horror as he came into the kitchen in search of alcohol.

But Harvey was done. He couldn’t take it anymore. He downed one drink, then grabbed the bottle and escaped to his bedroom. He was going to sleep tonight if it killed him.

And honestly, he didn’t really care if it did.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after his silent kitchen encounter with Harvey, Linkara finally managed to fall asleep, but only because his body was so physically exhausted from insomnia that he couldn’t have stayed awake if he wanted to. Linkara nodded off the moment his head hit the pillow and at once he was carried away into an engrossing dream.

\-----

_“Where am I?” Linkara muttered to himself as he walked through what appeared to be some sort of deserted city. It was a cool, clear night, and there was a crescent moon shining brightly overhead. Everything was eerily quiet, and there was nobody in sight, almost like he was traveling through a ghost town. Linkara loosened his Magic Gun in its holster, wanting to be at the ready if anything happened._

_A horrible sound, a mixture of a growl and a hoarse wail, suddenly met his ears and he spun around quickly just as a hideous demon stood before him. Linkara withdrew his Magic Gun and cocked it back, pulling the trigger, but for some reason, the gun wouldn’t fire._

_“What the hell? Why won’t it shoot?” Linkara tried in vain to fire again, but nothing happened. He strained his ears for the sound of the spirit’s whispers, but he could hear nothing._

_“Oh God…please, don’t leave me again. What did I do this time?” Linkara tried again and again to fire the gun as the demon advanced on him menacingly. “Please, help me! Are you there? Please!” Linkara finally slid the gun back in its holster and turned to run. He raced through the barren streets as fast as his legs would carry him, the demon following swiftly behind._

_Suddenly Linkara tripped over a rock and landed hard on the ground. He groaned loudly and looked at the monster with frightened eyes. “It’s going to get me. I can’t stop it. Please! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!” The demon let out another screeching howl, but suddenly stopped as an object was hurled toward it._

_Linkara’s eyes widened as he saw the rose sticking out of the ground at the demon’s feet. He quickly looked up at the tall buildings around him to see where it could’ve come from._

_“Could it be…?” His eyes widened as he saw a tuxedo-clad man, cape billowing out in the wind behind him, standing high above him. Before he realized it the man had jumped and, despite falling from several stories up, he miraculously landed unharmed before Linkara and helped the hero to his feet. “W-who are you?”_

_The man did not give an answer but merely took Linkara’s hand and helped him reach into his jacket for his gun. “But I can’t use this, it doesn’t work, it-” He was silenced by a gloved finger touching his lips._

_“Just believe in yourself, Kid. Believe in the good in you, and she’ll see it too.” Linkara’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the accent, and he wondered if it could possibly be who he thought it was. But the demon wasn’t willing to wait for such discoveries to be made, so he quickly cocked the gun back, taking aim. The tuxedo-clad man laid his hand over Linkara’s to keep him steady, and together they pulled the trigger._

_With a mighty blast of energy, the Magic Gun fired and the demon was blown away into a fiery oblivion, a horrid noise piercing the air before silence covered it like a blanket. Linkara suddenly felt his knees go weak and he hastily holstered the gun before falling into the arms of the other man. Those strong arms held him tight, kept him steady, and felt so warm and so inviting. Linkara looked up into his face and saw his eyes were hidden behind a white mask._

_“Thank you…”_

_The man reached up a hand to remove the mask, and eyes of piercing blue stared back into Linkara’s._

_“I’ll always be by your side, Kid.” Harvey reached a gloved hand under his chin and kissed him under the pale moonlight._

\-----

Linkara woke with a start, sitting directly up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to comprehend what had just happened. “What the hell was that?” he murmured to himself, putting his head in his hands. “Now I’m dreaming about him? This really is driving me insane.” He thought about the dream, hastily going over details in case they fled from his brain and he could no longer remember them. “The Magic Gun didn’t fire… my magic was gone again. I didn’t have her by my side.”

Linkara turned on the light and blinked at the brightness, his thoughts still running like a freight train. “I was in danger, and even though I couldn’t use my magic, he saved me. Harvey saved me.” He suddenly started to put pieces together, clicking together the mental puzzle. “When my magic stopped working, I felt so alone and powerless; but even though she was gone, Harvey was still there. Harvey was still protecting me as best he could. He even pleaded with me not to go on that trip because he didn’t want me to go alone without anything or anyone to help keep me safe. Harvey… Harvey’s always been like that. He’s always had my back, he’s always kept me safe, whether I wanted him to or not.”

Linkara leaned back against his headboard, thinking of the singer and suddenly the moment of realization came. “I…can’t deny this anymore. I’m attracted to him… I always have been on some level… and I don’t care if he’s older than me. We’re so different, but there’s plenty of ways that we’re the same too. He’s always there for me, looking out for me, helping me, caring about me. How could I not care about him too? I… I think I do… Harvey…”

Linkara looked at the clock and saw that it was very late in the evening – well, morning, he should say. It was too late to get up and do anything now, so he turned the lights back out and wrapped himself in his covers, lying down again but fully awake this time. When tomorrow came, he knew what he had to do.

\-----

It had been several days since the party, and Harvey had given up.

He had bared his soul to Linkara, told him what had been plaguing him for months, and Linkara would have none of it. He should have expected this. He should have known better. He really was an old fool. Harvey only hoped Linkara wouldn’t come to him and ask him to figure out new living arrangements.

_“What the hell were you thinking, Finevoice? You should’ve just kept your stupid mouth shut. The Kid ain’t interested and I’m tired of him pussyfooting around since he doesn’t wanna see me. It’s time to go put an end to this.”_

Harvey drew up all his courage and exited his room, walking briskly down the hall to where Linkara’s bedroom was. He squared his shoulders and took a deep breath, rehearsing his speech in his mind.

_“I had a few too many at that shindig, Kid. I didn’t know what was coming outta my trap until it was too late. I’m sorry I made it so awkward for you, but I’m here to take it all back. It was just a bunch of hooey from an old fool. I didn’t mean any of that, so please just forget I said anything and let’s get back to the way we were, okay?”_

Just thinking out those lies caused Harvey’s chest to throb in agony, and he knew saying them out loud would be unbearable, but he had no choice. It was clear that Linkara was hurting worse than he was because of his stupid confession, and he couldn’t bear to think that he had hurt Linkara so much. Harvey just had to take everything back and then hopefully things would go back to something that resembled normal. He knocked softly on the door and Linkara called out, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Kid.” Harvey said, clearing his throat. “Can I come in? I think we need to talk.”

“H-Harvey! But I thought-you weren’t supposed to-I’m not ready yet-oh, hold on!” There was a pause on the other end and then some strange noises, like Linkara was moving some things around the place, before it fell silent again. “Uh, o-okay, come in now, Harvey.”

He sounded nervous, which just made Harvey’s heart plummet into his stomach. He hated the thought of Linkara being uncomfortable around him. He had to make things right as soon as possible.

Harvey put a hand on the doorknob and opened it, keeping his eyes on the carpet as he stepped inside. “Here we go…” He shut the door behind him and leaned against it, putting a hand to his forehead. “Kid, about that party, I gotta apologize. You know how me and booze don’t always mix so good, right? Well, that night I went a little overboard because of that vampire dame, and I ended up saying… some stuff…”

Harvey trailed off, his breath catching in his throat, and he knew he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t take back the words he’d longed to say to Linkara for months and he was sure they both knew it. Feeling ashamed and disappointed in himself, Harvey forced his hand down so he could finally look at the younger man and see for himself how foolish he had been to ever think Linkara could love him.

To his utter astonishment, Linkara stood before him holding a bouquet of roses, a shy smile on his lips and a nervous look in his eyes. “Harvey… I have to tell you something.”

“Kid… what’s all this?” Harvey whispered, not sure he could believe his eyes. Linkara stepped forward and handed Harvey the roses. Linkara swallowed and he fidgeted, wondering if he could sound as sure of himself as Harvey did that night.

“Harvey, I thought about what you said and I… I think you’re right. I want to try this.” Harvey stared at him and Linkara kept talking on, worried his courage might fail him if he stopped. “We’ve been saving the world together for a long time and I can’t think of anybody else I trust as much as you. You’re funny, you’re sweet, you’ve given so much to help this team and to help me… I don’t know what I’d do without you, Harvey. I… I think I’m, as you put it, over the moon for you too. You’re all I’ve been able to think about these past few days, and I don’t want to try and dismiss what I’m feeling any longer. So let’s try this, Harvey. Okay?”

Harvey’s eyes sparkled and he smiled wider than he ever had before. He moved toward Linkara without thinking and embraced him tightly, smooshing the flowers a little as he did.

“Ah! Those were expensive! Let me put them down first, Harvey!” Linkara pulled back enough so he could set the bouquet on the nightstand before he sat down on his bed and gestured for Harvey to join him. Linkara smiled as the singer did and they could each feel the weights being lifted from their chests and shoulders as they stared at each other like a couple of grinning idiots.

“I’ll be damned…” Harvey’s voice was soft and husky with emotion. “I thought for sure that I had ruined everything.”

“No, Harvey. Everything’s fine between us, if not better,” Linkara reassured him. “I do have feelings for you, and I want to explore them, since life’s too short not to take a risk every now and then. “

“You ain’t just whistling Dixie,” Harvey said as he took Linkara’s hand, his heart feeling lighter than a feather. “I swear you won’t regret this, Kid. I’m going to spend every day of the rest of my life showing you how much I adore you.”

“You don’t have to go that far.” Linkara squeezed Harvey’s hand and started to feel like a lovesick teenager, smiling shyly at the older man. He impulsively scooted closer to him and placed a hand on Harvey’s leg, pleasantly surprising them both.

“Does this mean you’d like a kiss?”

Linkara arched an eyebrow at him, feeling oddly flirtatious. “Hmm, I don’t know. Will I be able to match up to Cole Porter, Harvey?”

Harvey chuckled softly, taking Linkara into an embrace once again.

“Let’s find out…” He bent Linkara’s head back across his arm and kissed him, softly at first and then with a swift graduation of intensity that made the hero cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy, swaying world. Harvey’s insistent mouth was parting his shaking lips, sending wild tremors across his nerves, evoking from him sensations he had never known he was capable of feeling. Before a swimming giddiness spun him completely around and around, he found that he was kissing Harvey back.

Linkara’s head wobbled as Harvey’s lips released his, his eyes fluttering wildly.

“Kid… Kid? Linkara!” The sound of his name caught in his consciousness and Linkara’s gaze focused on Harvey’s face above his, watching him carefully. “You okay? You seem faint.”

“Harvey, I… I’ve never been kissed that way before…” Linkara mumbled, still trembling in Harvey’s arms. At the singer’s worried look, he smiled and tightened his hold on him. “It felt… incredible…” Harvey chuckled and flashed his million-dollar smile that made Linkara shiver.

“Then I’m glad I was finally able to show you how a real kisser does it, Kid. Like the great Clark Gable once put it, ‘You need kissing badly. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how.’” He laughed again. “You’re kinda cute when you swoon, you know.”

“Swoon?” Linkara said giggling, beginning to come back to himself.

“Yes, swoon, Kid.” Linkara felt himself blush as he whispered to him.

“Could… could you do it again?” Harvey’s blue eyes twinkled as he obliged, sealing his lips over his once more. Linkara was once again lost in a world of electrifying sensations, but this time he wanted more and the kiss grew more eager as his body started to act on impulse. Soon his hands were sliding up Harvey’s arms to his chest, where he pushed the older man down onto his back. Continuing the kiss, Linkara started to climb onto Harvey, wanting to feel their bodies pressed against each other, but to his surprise Harvey sprang back up and pushed Linkara down onto his back instead. His hands pinned Linkara’s wrists to the mattress and he pulled back to peer down at the panting younger man.

“Do you… want to take… the lead first?” Linkara asked as he struggled to control his breathing. Harvey’s small smile appeared and his cheeks seemed to color slightly.

“Kid, look, you know I’m crazy about you, and that I’d love to show you just how crazy I am for you, but I can’t just rush into this. I want to take things slow with you. I want to court you properly, like a gentleman does, because that’s what you deserve. So please, Kid, I hope you can understand that.”

“Oh.” Linkara looked genuinely surprised by Harvey’s proclamation, but he nodded after a moment’s consideration. “No, I understand that, Harvey. I’ve never been courted before, but it sounds like it’ll be fun.”

“Trust me, it will be,” Harvey guaranteed.

“I guess you’re right, rushing into a physical relationship might not be the best thing to do right now.” Linkara couldn’t help sighing softly in disappointment though, and Harvey laughed, releasing Linkara’s wrists and moving backwards so they younger man could sit back up.

“Hey, cheer up, Kid. Just because we’re not doing everything yet doesn’t mean we can’t do anything. You still up for some kissing?”

Linkara’s eyes instantly widened happily. “Hell yes.”

\-----

For the rest of the day, Harvey and Linkara spent their time together, becoming better acquainted with each other, and especially with each other’s lips. Linkara’s appetite for kisses seemed to increase after each make-out session and Harvey periodically found himself being pulled into secluded rooms and corners of the house for more kissing. It was only thanks to the grace of God that none of the others ever caught them, since they were not very careful about being discreet.

“Mmm, Kid,” Harvey said after being pressed against the refrigerator for the third time, “I know we’re having fun and all, but these turkeys are always barging in here to stuff their pie holes, so I don’t think this is the best place for our smooching sessions.”

“I know, you’re right,” Linkara sighed as he straightened Harvey’s collar. “I should be more careful. I don’t know if I’m ready to share our relationship with everyone else yet, so I have to learn to control myself.”

Harvey nodded, understanding completely. “It’ll just be our secret for a while, okay? It’ll be easier to get used to if those knuckleheads aren’t making their funny comments and jokes anyway.”

“Oh lord they’re going to make a lot of jokes, aren’t they?” Linkara asked as he rubbed his temples, already preparing for the teasing to come.

“Yeah, probably. But I could sit through years of those jokes if it meant getting to be with you, Kid.”

“Harvey…” Linkara smiled lovingly at him. “Aw, what the hell. One more.” He pushed the singer against the fridge again and kissed him deeply for a little longer.

\-----

That night, Harvey stood in the kitchen in his black silk pajamas. They were his favorite pajamas, as they had the letters “HF” monogrammed in red over a chest pocket and felt wonderful against his skin. He hadn’t worn them since the night before his confession, but now that he could sleep again, he was going to wear them every chance he got.

Harvey poured a caramel-colored liquid into a small glass and sipped it gently, savoring the burn and then the dull warmth that followed. He sighed in content and lit a cigarette as he noticed Linkara entering the kitchen. “Hey, Kid.”

“Hey, yourself.” Linkara greeted, reaching into the fridge to get a glass of milk and taking a pack of cookies out of the cabinet. He was in his pajamas as well. “What are you up to?”

“Just needed a nightcap. Care for a glass?” Linkara shook his head and opened up the pack of cookies, pausing as he admired Harvey standing there, dragging his cigarette and slowly letting the smoke blow out. He placed the cigarette in an ashtray and took another sip of his drink before setting it down. Harvey suddenly pulled Linkara close, kissing him deeply.

Linkara thrilled to the touch and wrapped his arms around Harvey, feeling his head start to swim as he inhaled and tasted the scents and flavors of the older man. He could smell the cologne on his chest and neck, and he tasted the smoke and warm brandy in his mouth. Linkara soon lost track of time, of where he was, only feeling Harvey’s lips on his, and the smooth silk rubbing against his arms.

Harvey suddenly broke off the kiss and shoved him away, downing the rest of the glass with a stiff wrist. Linkara at first looked confused and slightly hurt, but then he saw a yawning 90s Kid walking in and rubbing his eyes.

“Hey, dudes. What are you – hey! Cookies!” He happily grabbed a handful and stuffed one in his mouth before walking back to his bedroom.

The two breathed a sigh of relief, Linkara wiping imaginary sweat from his brow. “Saved by the five second attention span.” They both laughed quietly to relieve the tension and Harvey put the bottle back in the cabinet. “Are you ready for bed?” The singer nodded at him.

“After the week I’ve had, I could sleep til New Years, Kid.”

Linkara chuckled at his words, nodding in understanding. “Ditto.” Harvey patted his arm and moved past him so he could exit. “Um,” Linkara started, seeing Harvey look back politely. “Aren’t you going to kiss me good night?” he whispered, mindful of the ears of the base. Harvey chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

“Haven’t you had enough kissing for one day? But far be it from me to deny you, Kid.” Linkara would’ve made a snarky retort if Harvey’s lips hadn’t made it impossible for him to speak.

This time, however, he could care less that words were failing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Linkara walked toward the bathroom one morning and heard the shower running, so he leaned against the wall in his bathrobe and waited patiently. He wasn’t thinking about anything in particular, but paused mid-yawn as he heard the smooth notes from one of Harvey’s favorite songs mingling with the sound of running water.

_"I've got the world on a string, I'm sitting on a rainbow, got that string around my finger, oh, what a world, what a life, I'm in love..."_

Linkara grinned as he listened to Harvey sing, taking an especial delight in the lyrics he was hearing. He couldn't remember the last time he’d felt so happy and he hoped that the feeling of joy he was experiencing would last a long time. While it was true that he and Harvey had only just started dating, they had been so close for such a long time that Linkara had fallen for him with close to no effort needed at all from the singer. Although it certainly helped that Harvey was a true dreamboat and a romantic at heart, who helped to sweep Linkara off his feet with sweet words and gentle kisses and romantic meals cooked especially for him every few days.

As he stood waiting, Linkara found his thoughts wandering to Harvey in the shower: about the hot water running all over Harvey’s smooth, naked body; his hair, slick and wet, and perfect for Linkara’s fingers to slide through; the way he was probably running his hands all over his tight, warm skin right now. As his mind wandered, Linkara started giggling, overcome with the same feeling of giddiness he had when Harvey held him close and kissed him. 

"What are you giggling about, dude?" 90s Kid asked, walking toward the bathroom in his pajamas. Linkara snapped out of his reverie and blushed heavily, stammering out a reply as he made sure his bathrobe was tied more firmly around himself.

"Uh, I um... I was just thinking about something I saw on uh, Power Rangers. Yeah, yeah, that's it." 90s Kid nodded and smiled, satisfied with this answer, and leaned on the wall behind Linkara. "We really need to get another bathroom," Linkara said when he noticed 90s Kid starting to fidget as they continued to wait. 

"For sure, dude. Having one bathroom totally sucks," 90s Kid agreed. 

"Maybe I should think about having one installed in my room," Linkara said as his mind started conjuring up images of a personal shower big enough for two. 

90s Kid nodded at the idea. "That'd be rad and all, dude, but then you'd, like, totally have Harvey on your case about wanting to use it all the time." 

"Oh, I don't think that'd be too much of a problem," Linkara said, a dreamy smile on his face as his cheeks started to redden once again. He heard the shower shut off and Harvey opened the door, letting the steam pour into the hallway as he walked out with a towel around his waist. “Morning, Harvey!” Linkara said, much more cheerfully than he normally was in the morning, which made 90s Kid double-take slightly.

“Morning, Kid!” Harvey said equally as cheerful, almost leaning forward to kiss him before he caught himself, heading up the stairs to get dressed. Linkara gazed after him with a smile and 90s Kid took the opportunity to run into the bathroom first. The hero didn’t even notice.

\-----

By the time Linkara made it to the breakfast table, almost everyone was finished with the French toast Ninja-Style Dancer had so kindly made for them.

“Don’t worry, Kid, I saved you a plate,” Harvey murmured as Linkara slid into the chair next to his. “I had to hide it, though, so these hungry turkeys wouldn’t get their mitts on it.” Linkara watched with delight as Harvey casually stepped over to the microwave and pulled out a plate of the syrupy toast covered with cinnamon, whipped cream, and fresh cut strawberries.

“You didn’t have to go to all that trouble,” Linkara muttered back to him when Harvey bent down to lay the plate in front of him.

“Oh, you know how I like getting into trouble,” Harvey replied, winking at Linkara as he sat back down. Linkara blushed and quickly glanced around the table to make sure the others hadn’t noticed. Fortunately, they seemed too preoccupied with staring at his breakfast to notice Harvey.

“Whoa! Dude, how come Linkara gets all the extremely radical toast?” 90s Kid asked while Boffo eyed the treat with wide eyes. Linkara quickly moved the dish closer to him while Harvey chuckled.

“Cuz the Kid’s gonna be working on his Cyber-gizmos all day and he needs all the energy he can get.” Harvey turned to him then. “Do you have all the parts you need already, Kid?”

“I think so,” Linkara answered as he licked a glob of whipped cream from the side of his mouth. “Pollo, did that last package of materials I ordered come in yet? Today is the designated time of arrival, so it should be here soon.”

“I’m afraid there’s been a change of plans, Linkara.” Pollo hovered into the kitchen and landed on the back of Linkara’s chair. “I received a phone call while you were in the shower informing me that there was an error with your order and the pieces you requested will not be shipping for two more weeks.”

“What?” Linkara dropped his fork and turned to the robot, looking very annoyed. “I can’t believe this! I’ve been waiting for those parts for a month now! What kind of error did they say it was?”

“I was not informed of that information,” Pollo answered. “However, the man did say that if you dropped by his establishment, he can show you some potential replacement parts which should work as well as the ones you ordered.”

“That place is almost three hours away from here!” Linkara rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Well, I guess I’m going for a drive then.” A sudden boom of thunder from outside made everyone jump, and 90s Kid whimper, though only Boffo seemed to notice that, which then caused Linkara to sigh with even more exasperation. He pushed his plate away and stood up, reaching into his pocket to make sure he had his wallet on him. “Sorry everyone, but I’m going to be leaving now and hopefully I’ll avoid whatever storm is heading this way. I don’t expect to be back for a while, so try not to get into any trouble while I’m gone. Oh, and thanks for the breakfast, Ninja, but I’m just not hungry anymore.”

*I understand. You have your own burdens to bear.* Ninja-Style Dancer nodded in understanding.

Boffo, who had been patting a nervous-looking 90s Kid’s shoulder, quickly honked his horn at Linkara and nodded toward the toast.

“Sure, knock yourselves out.”

As Boffo coaxed 90s Kid into helping him divide up the tasty meal, Linkara headed into the living room to grab his keys and phone. He was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Mind if I join your trip, Kid?”

Linkara looked back in surprise at Harvey, who was watching him with a calm smile. “Are you sure you want to come, Harvey? It’s probably going to be a really boring and, judging by the weather, wet trip. Don’t you think you’d be better off staying here, where it’s warm and dry?”

“I’m better off whenever I’m with you, Kid,” Harvey answered, and Linkara had to look down as the butterflies in his stomach made him almost giggle with delight at such a response. “I wouldn’t be able to rest easy knowing you’re out their fighting off the rain all by your lonesome. Besides, I’m great on long trips. You won’t even need the radio if I’m there to sing any song you’d like.”

“How can I refuse when you put it that way?” Linkara replied, almost giving in to the desire to lean in and press his lips to Harvey’s, but stopping himself at the last moment when he heard Linksano’s cackle drawing closer. “Come on, let’s get going then. I really do want to try and avoid any bad weather.”

\-----

Three and half rain-drenched hours later, Linkara finally pulled into the parking lot of his final destination.

“I frigging hate rain,” he grumbled as he searched through his glove compartment for an umbrella. “It always attracts the worst damn drivers in the world and sends them all directly in front of me every damn time.”

“Easy there, Kid, it’s all right.” Harvey put a comforting hand on Linkara’s shoulder, trying to soothe his irritation. “We’re here in one piece, and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah, I know,” Linkara said, glancing over at the singer with a somewhat guilty expression. “Sorry for being so unpleasant during that trip.”

“You were fine,” Harvey dismissed his complaints.

“I don’t even think I fully appreciated how lovely your voice sounded,” Linkara continued, still looking worried. Harvey only shook his head and smiled a bit before he leaned over to peck Linkara on the cheek.

“Kid, you’re worrying over nothing. I know you love these million-dollar pipes more than anyone, so you don’t have to go flapping your gums about them all the time. Of course, I’d never stop you from doing so,” he added with a teasing smile.

Linkara laughed and pulled Harvey in for a kiss this time. “You’ve got just as big an ego as I do, Finevoice, so allow me stroke it from time to time.”

“If I were less of a gentleman, I’d make a tawdry comment about that line.”

“Harvey!” Linkara blushed again and playfully hit his boyfriend’s arm. “God, if you keep distracting me I’m never going to find that damn umbrella and get this stupid trip over with.”

“Then have I got good news for you, Kid.” Harvey opened his door and stepped outside, raising his arms over his head as he stretched. “It stopped raining.”

“Of course it did, since I just pulled off the highway.” Linkara continued to grumble as he slammed his glove compartment shut and locked his car, but when Harvey slid his arms around his waist, he smiled once again. “Okay, okay, I get the message. I’m happy that things are getting better now,” he said, snickering a little when Harvey nuzzled his neck.

“That’s the spirit. Now, let’s go see a man about some gizmo parts, huh?”

\-----

An hour and a half later, Linkara was starting to regret stating aloud that things were getting better, since it seemed to have put a jinx on him. He’d first been forced to wait about forty minutes for the man who knew about his order to return from his break, since apparently every other employee was too busy or too inexperienced with the shop to help him out, and then Linkara had spent the rest of the time arguing with the man over parts that were clearly sub-standard.

“This is not at all what I wanted!” he almost shouted at the man, who was holding out several bags of metallic hinges, screws, and bolts. “I’ve showed you my order form many times, so why do you keep trying to pass off this crap on me?”

“Come on, these parts make decent substitutes for what you wanted,” the man insisted, “and I’ll even sell them to you half price.”

“I wouldn’t buy those if they were no price!”

“What?”

“Oh, you know what I mean!” Linkara snapped, pushing the bags away. “I’m telling you there’s no way in hell I’m buying this crap!”

“Then you’re just going to have to wait the two weeks,” the man replied in a haughty tone as he picked his wares back up and retreated into the back of the store. Linkara growled and fantasized about taking out his Magic Gun and showing this jerk a thing or two about customer service, when Harvey, who’d been out in the parking lot smoking for the past ten minutes, reappeared at his side.

“So, what’s the situation, Kid? You finish your business here?”

“Yeah, I’m finished. I decided never to buy from this shop again. Come on, let’s go.” Linkara’s shoulders were hunched up against his neck as they headed back outside, and Harvey wanted nothing more than to rub them, but he knew Linkara was not in the mood for anything like that right now. He did, however, discern from the soft rumbles coming from his boyfriend’s stomach, that he must have been regretting not finishing his French toast about now.

“Come on, Kid. Let’s get a bite to eat before we hit the road again. I’m starving, and I bet a good meal will help you forget about those two-bit salesjerks.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Linkara and Harvey walked along the sidewalk in the shopping plaza before stopping outside a sandwich shop. “Well, this is the only restaurant here, so I guess we might as well try it.”

Harvey quickly went to open the door for Linkara and smiled as he walked in. “After you, my dear.”

“Thanks,” Linkara said, his lips starting to quirk up into a smile. Harvey was encouraged, so he quickly went to work gathering menus and ordering drinks for the two of them, which Linkara greatly appreciated. As they sat in a small, cramped booth munching on hoagies and sipping ginger ale, he even laughed a little.

“Care to share the joke, Kid?” Harvey asked, amused himself at the younger man’s uncharacteristic response to a bad day.

“Heh, it’s nothing really,” Linkara said as he took a sip from his paper cup. “I was just thinking that this is nothing like I imagined our first date to be and it made me laugh for some reason. I guess it’s just seeing us crammed into our seats, me looking like a red-faced mess and you wearing your tux but with mustard on your lips… it’s just funny, I don’t know.”

Linkara intended to continue eating his sandwich, but he paused when he realized Harvey was staring at him in shock and slight horror. “What’s wrong? Harvey, are you okay?”

“You… think this is our first date?” he asked, barely able to spit out the words as they filled him with such disgust. “Eating cheap sandwiches in a run-down diner in the middle of nowhere? No.” Harvey dropped his hoagie and started shaking his head. "No, no, no, this-this is not our first date, Kid. First dates are romantic and filled with fine wine and good food and beautiful music and candlelight and a star-filled sky and this-this is-no. No, this is just an errand, Kid, an errand you had to run, and I just happened to come along for the ride because I was bored and because we’re buddies, and that’s what buddies do-”

“Don’t ever call me your buddy again!” Linkara snapped, squeezing his hoagie so hard that a piece of cheese squirted out from between the rolls and slapped down onto his plate.

It was quiet a moment, and fortunately the restaurant was empty save for them, or Linkara and Harvey might have been the subject of several confusing stares right then. But since they weren’t, they were both able to calm down on their own and realize how crazy they had each sounded.

“Kid, I’m sorry.” Harvey put a napkin to his mouth to wipe away the mustard, looking very embarrassed. “I don’t know what got into me there.”

“Don’t worry, Harvey,” Linkara said, busying himself with sliding his cheese back into his sandwich so he wouldn’t have to look at his boyfriend. “If you can put up with me exploding like a firecracker every once in a while, then I can certainly put up with your… over-excitement on certain subjects.”

“I suppose a couple of cuckoos like us really are perfect for each other,” Harvey said softly, glancing over to see Linkara now smiling back at him.

“Yeah, I suppose we are. Sorry about saying what I did before. You’re right - this isn’t even a date at all, really. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Forget it, Kid. And sorry for calling you… that word.” Linkara seemed to grimace as he thought of it again. “Let’s just finish up and get the heck outta here.”

A few minutes later and the two were outside once again as they walked along the sidewalk back toward the car. Their bad luck wasn’t over, though, as a few lone raindrops quickly became a downpour.

“Damn it! Of course I left my umbrella in the car!” Linkara groaned and was about to pull his jacket up over his head when Harvey pulled out a black umbrella and gracefully opened it.

“Will this do, Kid? It’s a bit small, but I think if we squeeze real close together, we should be able to stay dry.”

“Where did you even have that?” Linkara asked, completely baffled as to where Harvey could have been hiding that on his body. The singer chuckled, his eyes twinkling impishly.

“Oh, I have quite a few tricks up my sleeve. One day I’ll teach ‘em all to you, Kid, but for now, I’ll let you enjoy the mystery.” 

“You’re always so well prepared,” Linkara murmured as he leaned against Harvey, breathing in his cologne and sighing softly while they strode across the parking lot. “I really love that about you.”

Harvey smiled down at Linkara and kept his arm firmly around his waist as they made their way toward the car. Despite everything, it had actually turned out to be a pretty good day for the two, and Harvey started thinking that perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad if he and Linkara called this their unofficial first date.

Because their official first date was going to knock the socks off of this one.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey softly gargled a glass of water in the bathroom before spitting it out and wiping his face with a towel. He had spent the entire day preparing his vocal chords for karaoke that evening, because tonight was going to be a very special night indeed. It was going to be his big comeback. 

Not a comeback in the usual sense of the term, but coming back in the sense that he had genuinely resumed his lifelong love of music after days of uncertainty and pain. Harvey had even missed karaoke that week for the first time in years. For the first time in what felt like his entire life, he’d had no desire to sing, like the music meant nothing to him, and now that he was back to his normal self, the fact that he had felt like that, even briefly, terrified him. 

But now, there was a reason to sing again, and never before had Harvey needed the music more than now: he was in love and, more importantly, that love was being returned to him. That night, he was going to sing his heart out and cherish every single note, as he vowed to never take his beloved music for granted again. Harvey went ahead and started grooming himself, knowing he had to look his best for the crowd, until there was a knock on the door. “Who is it?” 

“Harvey-dude, are you ready yet? We’re, like, gonna be late!” Harvey glanced at his watch and grimaced, realizing that he was cutting it very close. “We’re all waiting downstairs. Shake a leg, man!” 

Harvey hated rushing himself, but he nevertheless sped up the pace a little bit as he quickly finished up what he needed to do. After one last glance to make sure every inch was perfect, he nodded and went down the stairs to the living room where everyone was already waiting to go.

“Sorry to keep you all, but these good looks don’t just take care of themselves.” 

“Oh, it’s no problem, Harvey,” Linkara told him with a warm smile, trying not to make it too obvious as his eyes admired him. If Harvey had to take all day to make himself look that handsome, it was fine by him. Harvey barely had time to smile in return before he felt the insistent hands of 90s Kid on his back, pushing him out the door. 

“C’mon, man, let’s book it!” Harvey couldn’t help chuckling as he let himself be pushed. “Pollo-dude, we’re out!” 

“Acknowledged.” Pollo answered back. “I shall watch over the base until your return.” 

“Thanks, dude! Later!” 

\-----

They arrived at the karaoke bar and Harvey was immediately ambushed by several people upon walking in, harangued by voices filled with concern or demanding an explanation as to why he hadn’t appeared the previous week. Harvey felt his ego inflate slightly as he realized how much he’d been missed before he raised a hand to stop them.

“Don’t worry, folks, just a little sore throat. Trust me; I wouldn’t have missed it if I didn’t have to.” The patrons and the employees exhaled sighs of relief as they told him to take better care of his throat from now on. 

“Yeah, people definitely noticed you were gone,” the bartender told him as he fixed Harvey his usual martini. “Five girls actually left. You gotta stop getting sick, man, you’re too good for business.” Harvey grinned as his chest started puffing up more with pride, and Linksano made an irreverent gagging noise, which Linkara frowned at. 

After they’d gotten the rest of their drinks, the team made their way to a table and 90s Kid grabbed the songbook. He flipped through it a moment before he felt the presence of someone coming up next to him. “Hey, mind if I take that once you’re done?” 

“Sure, no problem, dude. Here you-” 90s Kid looked up and saw a grinning man in a white jacket staring back at him. His face instantly lit up with glee. “Dan! Dude, it’s so good to see you!” He grabbed his boyfriend at once in a hug and kissed him deeply in front of everyone, which Linkara and Harvey observed with slight pangs of jealousy. “Like, what are you doing here?” 

“Well, I was feeling a bit bored and I knew you guys would be out here tonight, so I thought I’d join you all! If you don’t mind, of course.” Boffo shook his head and eagerly offered him a seat at the table. “Who’s on deck first to sing tonight?”

“Oh, Harvey always gets the first and last song,” Linkara told him matter-of-factly. “Starts and ends the night out with class: first he draws people in, then he sends them home with a smile.” Harvey shook his head, but he was secretly basking in the compliment like a kitten in a sunbeam. His first instinct was to put his arm around Linkara’s shoulders, but he settled for gently chucking him on the arm.

“Oh, c’mon, Kid, you’re embarrassing me.”

“You? Embarrassed? Never.” Linkara’s eyes followed Harvey as he made his way toward the stage. He broke the gaze only when he noticed Dan was watching him, but then 90s Kid piped up with something and the older man gave his boyfriend his full attention.

The noisy crowd fell into a hush as Harvey took his place on the stage. Harvey grinned, knowing that he already had the audience in the palm of his hand, just as he always did when he performed. He felt completely at home underneath the bright lights and amid a haze of smoke. The music began to play and he leaned his mouth toward the microphone, his silky voice flowing out like melted chocolate.

_"You go to my head... and you linger like a haunting refrain... and I find you spinning round in my brain… like the bubbles in a glass of champagne…”_

All the ladies let out dreamy sighs as they heard him sing. Harvey was absolutely smoldering tonight. Linkara would've let one out too if he wasn't fearful of being too obvious about his secret. His eyes never left Harvey's body, however, and the song certainly was a treat for his ears.

_"You go to my head… like a sip of sparkling burgundy brew... and I find the very mention of you... like the kicker in a julep or two..."_

There was a little ache in Linkara's heart as he heard the next verse.

 _"The thrill of the thought... that you might give a thought to my plea... casts a spell over me..."_ Harvey looked up and his eyes were blue and dreamy. _"Still I say to myself... get a hold of yourself... can't you see that it never can be..."_

Linkara’s heart went out to him, as he felt like the song reflected recent events so well. Was this how Harvey had been feeling all this time, loving him and yet afraid to speak up for fear of rejection? Did Linkara go to Harvey's head like champagne? Linkara suddenly had a strong urge to run up on stage, grab him, kiss him, and tell him that he loved him, so there was no need to sound so melancholy, but instead he remained seated, listening to his velvety voice and falling harder for the older man by the second. 

_"You go to my head... with a smile that makes my temperature rise... like a summer with a thousand Julys... you intoxicate my soul with your eyes..."_ Harvey's eyes met Linkara's and he gave a little wink, making Linkara's hand go to his mouth suddenly as he blushed. _"Though I'm certain that this heart of mine... hasn't a ghost of a chance... in this crazy romance..."_

The others were starting to notice something was strange about Linkara, as their leader was squirming and fairly panting by this point, not to mention that he seemed unsure of what to do with his hands, but they chalked it up to his love of singing and performing overwhelming him at that moment, and otherwise ignored him. Harvey grinned and chuckled a bit as he continued to sing, knowing he was turning Linkara into putty, and loving every minute of it.

 _"You go to my head... you to go my head... you go to my head…"_ The music ended and Harvey took a bow as the entire bar erupted in applause. 

Harvey went back to the table and smiled at Linkara, who looked back at him rather dreamily before catching himself. "V-very nice, Harvey," he said with a cracked voice before taking a sip of his drink. Harvey chuckled and bent down to whisper in his ear. 

"I always sing all my love songs just for you, Kid. Keep that in mind." That only made Linkara flush a deep red, which caused Harvey to chuckle further. “I think I’ll get myself another martini,” he announced before walking back to the bar. 

"What did he say to you?" Linksano asked after he had gone. Linkara blinked a few times and cleared his throat. 

"Uh... dirty joke. I'll tell you later." Linkara noticed that Dan was looking at him again with a strange expression and he feared the other man’s suspicions were aroused. Linkara was sure he was being appropriately discreet around the rest of the team, but Dan wasn’t used to living with him full-time, so there was a chance he was interpreting this behavior differently than the others. Dan looked as though he were about to say something, and Linkara felt his heart plummet, but then Dan saw that his song was next in the rotation and he headed up on stage instead.

“Well,” he said into the microphone. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to follow that, but I’ll sure try!” Dan was rewarded with a laugh from the audience before he burst into one of his beloved 80s tunes. Linkara breathed a little easier at the distraction and all of his odd behavior seemed to completely slip Dan’s mind after that, and Linkara allowed himself to forget about it too.

\-----

The whole gang stumbled through the door at 2 AM after the bar had closed to find Pollo still busily working on the computer systems. “Welcome back. Did you have a pleasant evening tonight?” Harvey had a rather large grin on his face and he loosened his bow tie as he headed to the couch.

“Oh, you bet your mechanical bippy, Blue. I sung all my best ones tonight, and the crowd couldn’t get enough of me.”

Linkara threw his head back and laughed as he headed toward the kitchen. “They let you leave after what, the third encore?”

“At least!”

Linksano rolled his eyes as he headed to the stairwell. “I think I’ve had enough of Finevoice’s boasting for one evening. Good night, all.” Boffo honked his horn and gave a sweeping wave of his hand to show that he was also going to bed, following the scientist up the stairs. Ninja-Style Dancer bowed, threw down a puff of smoke, and disappeared as well.

90s Kid headed to the kitchen after Linkara, grabbing some ice cream out of the freezer for a late-night snack. “It was totally an awesome night, man. It just sucks that Dan, like, had to leave around midnight.”

Linkara nodded and took the tub from 90s Kid for his own bowl after he was finished. “Yeah, that was a shame.” In reality, Linkara had a guilty feeling of satisfaction over Dan’s early exit, since the way he’d looked like he suspected something was up made him uneasy. But, Linkara was sure it must’ve just been a fluke. What did a space cadet like Dan know, anyway?

“Yeah. I totally wish he was here now, dude, cuz I’m, like, still too stoked to sleep!” Linkara realized a bit late that perhaps feeding 90s Kid more sugar at this time of night was not the best idea, but Harvey, who was still in a spectacularly good mood, only laughed at the teen’s energy.

“Well, Junior, if you need something to calm you down, why don’t you have a seat and I’ll tell you a story.” Harvey reached under the coffee table and pulled out a book Linkara had never seen before. While his curiosity was piqued, 90s Kid merely scoffed at the idea.

“A story? Dude, I’m not a baby.”

“Fine, then don’t listen,” Harvey said with an unconcerned shrug. “I’ll just tell it to the Kid instead.”

“What is that, Harvey?” Linkara asked as he joined him on the couch to get a better look at his book. It was red leather and looked to be quite worn with age.

“I just felt like flipping through my old photo album. I like to drag this baby out from time to time and tonight feels like a good night to reminisce.” He opened it up to the first page to reveal some pictures of what was obviously a young Harvey, merely a few years old at the time.

“It’s weird seeing you not wearing a suit, to be honest.” Linkara joked as he looked them over. “But you’re still very adora-uh, very handsome,” he quickly changed his words as he noticed 90s Kid approaching them. Apparently, his interest had been sparked as well since he sat on the arm of the couch and peered with interest down at the photos.

“Dude! You were a baby! That’s… yeah, it’s super weird.”

Linkara rolled his eyes, not having meant to have started a chain of insults, but Harvey laughed again, not minding at all. Linkara glanced back down at the pictures and noticed one of a woman with thick curly hair and a dimpled smile. Harvey saw what he was looking at and smiled proudly.

“My mother.”

90s Kid looked at the picture and gently traced his finger over it. “She’s really pretty.”

“She’s beautiful,” Harvey corrected softly. “Lost her in ’54, rest her. She was always the one who encouraged me to be a singer. I hope I made her proud.”

“You did,” Linkara said, nudging his shoulder gently. Harvey smiled at him and turned the page, revealing his young adult self in what looked to be a Navy uniform. “Wow, when was this taken?”

“1950, back when I was Captain Finevoice. Did a stint in Korea for a year.” He pointed to some of his medals that were lying in the book, including a Purple Heart. “That’s what got tacked on when they sent me home. I took a nasty bayonet wound to my abdomen. I still have the scar.”

90s Kid looked deeply impressed. “Dude, scars are hardcore to the extreme! Like, can I see it?”

“90s Kid! Don’t you know how rude that is to ask someone?” Linkara instantly scolded, even though a part of him was also very interested in seeing this scar.

“Oh, right. Sorry, dude.” 90s Kid and Linkara were surprised when Harvey patted the teen’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Junior. I’m sure most kids your age would be curious about a thing like that. Maybe one day, if the Kid ever opens his purse strings and takes us to the beach, you’ll see it.” Harvey shot a teasing smile at Linkara, his eyes twinkling with delight, and Linkara was too enchanted to be annoyed.

“I’ll be sure to start making arrangements come summer,” he replied, his own eyes sparkling as he allowed them to rove over Harvey’s torso.

Harvey caught the hint and blushed slightly before turning to the next page.

Linkara didn’t expect the next set of pictures, which showed the singer in boxing trunks and heavy gloves. “You didn’t tell me you were a boxer!” Harvey grinned, letting out a chuckle.

“You never asked, Kid. Yeah, I took up lessons back when I lived in the Bronx and needed to learn how to deal with chumps around town. Actually got pretty high in the local circuit, but I gave it up when I hit the nightclubs and learned to use my voice instead of my fists.”

“Wow, that’s awesome!” 90s Kid exclaimed. Harvey once again shook his head good-naturedly from the flattery.

“Sorry to say, I’m not as good at it anymore, Junior. Oh, here’s a good one…” He flipped the next page and revealed some old snapshots of Harvey on stage. Linkara was astounded at some of the famous faces he saw, most of which were lost on 90s Kid. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., even people like Don Rickles were part of his photos. 

Eventually, after their two bowls of ice cream were empty and three-fourths of the album had been explored, 90s Kid started to yawn. Harvey nodded and closed the book.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, junior. I think it’s time to hit the hay.” Linkara nodded, rubbing his eyes and waiting until 90s Kid had bounded up the stairs, before turning to Harvey and kissing him.

“Did you enjoy the story, Kid?”

“Of course, Harvey. I love learning more about you,” Linkara murmured against his lips. “If I’m good, will you tell me another tomorrow?”

Harvey laughed softly and slid his arms around Linkara’s waist.

“Of course, Kid. I hope you sleep well tonight.”

“I hope you do too.” Linkara pressed their chests together and his cheeks went pink as he tried to ask the question that had been on his mind for days.

“I know we’re still taking things slow… but… is there any way I can join you in bed one of these nights?” Harvey’s eyebrows went up slightly as he heard the question.

“Not tonight, Kid. But if that would make you happy, I think we can manage that soon.” Linkara smiled as Harvey pulled him into a sweeping embrace for one last passionate kiss before bed.

“Oh Captain, my Captain…” he quipped as Harvey chuckled before pulling him back up. “Night, Harvey."

“Sweet dreams, Kid.”


	6. Chapter 6

Linkara yawned and stretched his body out, rubbing against his soft sheets luxuriously. He rolled over to his other side and frowned when he felt something press against his cheek that didn’t feel at all like his pillow. Linkara blinked his eyes and saw that the item was a small envelope, tinged with the faint scent of cologne and inscribed with his name on the front. 

Feeling much more awake now, he eagerly sat up and put his glasses on before ripping open the envelope and withdrawing the paper inside. Harvey’s precise, neat lettering leapt up at him as he read. 

_"You have been cordially invited to a night of passion and romance under the starlit sky tonight._  
 _Attire will be formal, transportation shall be provided, and tonight’s entertainment shall include dinner and dancing._  
 _Please be prepared to be swept off your feet by eight o’clock._  
 _If you accept this invitation, please contact your suitor ASAP at the bedroom down the hall."_

Linkara’s smile grew so wide he no longer felt any trace of tiredness and he hugged the letter to his chest as he fell back against the pillows in a giddy daze. Harvey certainly meant it when he said he wished to court him, and Linkara was enjoying every single minute of it. The invitation’s wording had made him giggle a little, so he re-read it to fully grasp what the wonderful words meant. 

_“Formal attire? Hmm, I think I have a suit in the closet. Dinner sounds nice; I wonder where we’ll go. Dancing? Oh, no, I’ve never danced before. Maybe I can wriggle out of that. Eight o’clock? How am I ever going to wait that long? But I can at least accept his invitation now.”_

Linkara quickly got out of bed and tucked the paper back into the envelope carefully, then slid it into his nightstand drawer. He walked out of his room and down the hall to Harvey’s bedroom where he eagerly knocked on the door. Harvey opened it up almost immediately and chuckled at the wide smile on Linkara’s face. “So, I take it you got my note?” 

“I did, and I graciously accept your invitation, Harvey. I can’t wait.” Harvey flashed him that million-dollar smile and it took all of Linkara’s willpower not to grab him and kiss him right there in the hallway. 

“Neither can I, Kid. As for me, I’d better start getting ready.” Linkara frowned. 

“It’s ten in the morning. I thought you said we weren’t leaving until eight?” Harvey raised an eyebrow and leaned in, lowering his voice seductively. 

“These things take time, Kid. I don’t intend on tonight being anything less than perfect. Besides, I want to make sure my boudoir is immaculate… just in case.” With that, Harvey turned around and walked back into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Linkara felt his heartbeat quicken and he hastily ran back to his own room to search his closet for his old suit. 

\-----

Later, Linkara went downstairs, showered and dressed in his usual attire, and found 90s Kid sitting on the couch playing Sega Genesis. “More Justice League: Task Force? I thought you’d already beaten that game, 90s Kid.”

The teen paused and reached for his soda can on the table. “Well, yeah, on easy. But now I’m gonna beat it on the totally extreme hardcore mode!” His enthusiasm waned momentarily, though, as he resumed just in time to watch his character go down for the count. Linkara, still trying to find ways to pass the time until eight, decided to sit down on the couch next to him to watch. 90s Kid looked over at him in surprise before smiling. “You wanna play too?” 

“Yeah, sure, why not.” 90s Kid handed him another controller and they spent the next few minutes duking it out. “So, got any plans today?” 

90s Kid waited a moment as he pressed a combination of buttons on his controller. “Uh, yeah. I think Dan and I are gonna go bowling later, then I think I’m gonna head to his place for the night. He totally found his old boxes of NES games and we’re gonna, like, rule every one of them tonight! Even if the Genesis totally does what Ninten-didn’t!” 

Linkara shook his head, striking a punch to 90s Kid’s character. “You two certainly hang out a lot. Didn’t you just have a date with him the other day?” 

“Well, sure, man, but you can never have, like, too many dates!” Linkara couldn’t help but smile at that. He tried to stay focused on the game, but his mind soon wandered back to what he and Harvey would be doing that evening. He thought about what Harvey said about cleaning his bedroom, and how he might not be spending the night in his own bed that night. It suddenly struck Linkara that the only other person he knew relatively well who had a successful relationship was sitting next to him, and though it embarrassed him to ask, he felt curious about something.

“Hey, 90s Kid…” Linkara said, trying to sound as casual as possible. “When you spend the night at Dan’s, where do you sleep?” 

90s Kid blushed and fumbled his controller a bit. “Uh, why?” 

“Just, um, curious.” 

“Well, uh… I usually bring my, like, sleeping bag over and camp out next to his bed. Cuz that’s what you do at, um, sleepovers, right? Yeah, totally, uh huh.” 90s Kid hated lying, especially to Linkara, but he just couldn’t bring himself to admit some of the more intimate details of his personal life. He had a brief moment of conscience though when Linkara nodded, seemingly accepting this, and more words came tumbling out of his mouth. “I did sleep in Dan’s bed that one week while you were, like, gone, though.”

Linkara couldn’t help looking in his direction for a brief moment. “Y-you did? Why?” 90s Kid’s face went redder and he focused on performing a combo kick to Linkara’s character as he answered. 

“Well, uh… after Holo-you, like, went crazy, I started having nightmares and junk, so Dan let me sleep in his bed cuz it helped me feel better. Nothing, like, happened though,” he hastily added, trying not to recall the memories of their vacation at the beach right that moment. “It was just him being nice and helping me so I could sleep again.” 

Linkara delivered the final blow to 90s Kid’s character and the match was declared in his favor. “Oh. Well, that’s nice, 90s Kid. Sorry, I just get curious sometimes. I think I’m done for now.” He put down the controller and got up to leave without another word. 90s Kid took a deep breath and decided to distract himself by continuing his quest through one-player mode. After a while, he was smiling again and the conversation completely slipped his mind as he fought The Flash. 

Linkara reached into the fridge for a soda and his mind was still abuzz with thoughts about what they had just talked about. 

_“I didn’t know 90s Kid had nightmares about that. Damn it, that stupid hologram was the worst decision I ever made. Even Harvey ended up getting hurt. I’m glad Dan was so kind and patient with him. Of course he didn’t do anything 90s Kid didn’t want him to. 90s Kid’s so young, he’s not ready for that kind of thing yet. But Harvey and I… we… we might be sharing the same bed tonight. I asked him about it the other night, so why am I nervous? I’m sure it would feel nice, next to him, but are we going to do anything more than that? Will he want to wait again? Will I… want to wait? I guess I’ll just have to wait and see. Damn it, I hate waiting.”_

\-----

It was 7:45, and Linkara was pacing back and forth in his bedroom like a caged tiger. He was dressed in a black suit with a long black tie that he usually only dragged out for formal occasions or family affairs. He hoped he looked good enough for Harvey, though he knew anything he could’ve worn would pale in comparison to what the other man could pull off. 

Linkara hadn’t seen Harvey all day, since he’d spent most of his time in the bedroom or bathroom preparing, and he wondered what the older man had done to spruce himself up for their date. A knock at the door caused him to jump. “Who is it?” 

“Gentleman caller,” Harvey’s musical voice floated in from the other side of the door. “May I come in?” 

Linkara smiled. “Come in, Harvey.” 

The singer opened the door and he gasped softly as he took in Linkara’s tall body and attire. Linkara blushed slightly as he saw Harvey’s eyes run up and down his figure before he whistled in satisfaction. “Wow, Kid, that’s a great suit.” 

“Oh, this old thing?” Linkara murmured, smoothing out the sleeves. “I’ve had it for years; I drag it out from time to time. You said formal, so…” Linkara took in Harvey’s body and noticed that he really did look clean and pressed, every part of him set to perfection. “You look amazing.” 

Harvey grinned and walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He reached out for Linkara’s hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it delicately. Linkara felt himself shiver slightly, as though Harvey might make him swoon with this contact alone. “Shall we be on our way? Our carriage awaits.” Linkara quickly nodded, eager to begin their night. 

The two came down the stairs to find Boffo, Linksano, and Ninja-Style Dancer all in the living room watching a movie. Linkara was thankful that they were too engrossed in the film to notice what he was wearing and the two slipped out the front door without even a word. The team could all take care of themselves for one night anyway. 

Linkara started to approach Harvey’s car but the singer stopped him. “Now, Kid, remember the invitation. Transportation will be provided. And it should be arriving any moment now…” He glanced at his watch before loosely catching Linkara’s wrist. “This way, if you please.” Puzzled, Linkara followed Harvey to the end of the street and looked around, wondering what Harvey’s plan could be. Harvey just stared off into the night before he grinned as he saw something coming up the road. Linkara looked in the same direction and his mouth fell open. 

“Harvey, you didn’t.” 

“I told you before, Kid,” Harvey said as it grew closer. “Our carriage awaits.” 

Linkara watched dumbfounded as an actual horse-drawn carriage started to approach them, decked out with garlands of rosebuds. Harvey helped Linkara in and sat down beside him, addressing the coachman to go to their next location. Linkara didn’t even hear his words; he was still trying to take all this in. “Harvey, I can’t believe this…” He began, shaking his head. “You…you didn’t need to go this far.” 

“ _Au contraire,_ ” Harvey told him, placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. “I wanted to pull out all the stops tonight, Kid. It’s our first date – our first official date, anyway – and I want tonight to be special. I want to treat you the way you deserve to be, like a prince, and I’ll definitely make this a night to remember.” Linkara saw Harvey’s soft smile and he couldn’t help smiling back, laying his head on the singer’s shoulder and deciding to simply enjoy the ride. 

The air was chilled, but it only made Harvey’s warm body pressed against him feel more inviting. Harvey plucked one of the roses from the side of the carriage and slid it into Linkara’s boutonniere, spreading the petals softly with his fingers. Linkara blushed as he thought of how roses had become so significant to them now, and he closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic clopping of the horse’s hooves as they made their way down the street. 

\-----

The carriage ended up stopping in front of a restaurant Linkara had never been to before, though it certainly looked nice. Harvey alighted from the carriage and held out his hand to help Linkara down. The hero stumbled a bit, but he didn’t mind, as he fell securely into Harvey’s arms, which made them both smile. Harvey slipped the coachman a tip and murmured to him, “Be back here in about an hour.” The man nodded and headed off as they strolled over to the door. 

Harvey once again held the door for Linkara and admired him as he passed through. “I still can’t get over how great you look.” Linkara blushed and straightened his hat more firmly. He looked around and saw that the inside of the restaurant was absolutely beautiful: polished fixtures, excellent dining furniture, everyone dressed in evening clothes, the sound of the violinist serenading the diners. Everything was starkly at variance with the sandwich shop they’d visited not so long ago. 

“Ah, Mr. Finevoice,” the maître D’ greeted as the two approached, smiling and shaking his hand as Harvey slipped him a decent tip. “I’m so glad you could join us this evening. And who is this?” Harvey put an arm around Linkara and beamed with pride. 

“This is Linkara.” Linkara extended his hand and shook firmly, smiling at the man. “I trust you have something set up for us?” 

“Absolutely, sir. I have prepared the best table in the house for you, as requested. Right this way, please.” He led them over to an alcove and Harvey allowed Linkara to scoot in first before sliding close next to him. “Shall you see the wine list, sir?” 

“No need,” Harvey told him, settling in. “A bottle of _Bouchard Aine_ , please.” The maître D’ bowed. 

“Excellent choice, sir.” Linkara couldn’t help looking around once again. The alcove was very well furnished, the table was aglow with candlelight, and while they still had a nice view of the restaurant, they were secluded enough to be able to have their privacy. Harvey had chosen it specifically for that reason. 

“I’m glad you know what to get, Harvey. I know close to nothing about wine.” Harvey chuckled, placing his hand over Linkara’s as it rested on the table. The hero giggled. “This is nice.” 

Harvey leaned in to whisper in his ear. “It’ll only get better from here, Kid.” Before Linkara could respond, the wine arrived and he watched with interest as it was uncorked before them. He was about to reach for his glass when Harvey squeezed his fingers gently to stop him. “It needs time to breathe first,” he told him, and Linkara nodded in understanding. While he was always ready to take charge in any situation, it was nice to have Harvey guide him through the world of fine dining. Harvey smiled and reached for his menu then, looking over it with interest. Linkara decided to follow his lead and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the prices listed before him. Harvey noticed his goggling and chuckled. “Oh right, I forgot you aren’t accustomed to my taste just yet. Make no mention of expense tonight, Kid; nothing’s too good for you.” 

Linkara blushed and couldn’t help giggling once again. “If you insist, Harvey.” He was sure he’d find a way to make it up to the singer in good time. Linkara frowned though as he flipped through the pages, trying to rack his brain for familiar phrases. “Funny, I took French in high school and now I can’t remember a word of it.” Harvey chuckled again, putting his menu down. 

“I learned French years ago to impress the dames, and Dino himself taught me Italian. _Vous êtes en de bonnes mains._ ” At Linkara’s questioning look, he translated. “You’re in good hands, Kid.”

The waiter swiftly returned to the table to hear their order. “Yes, I’ll have the _Moules à la crème Normande_ , and the gentleman will have the _coq au vin._ ” The waiter bowed and went off to the kitchen as Harvey began to pour the wine for them.

Harvey placed an arm around Linkara and leaned in close, clinking their glasses together and murmuring into his ear. “Here’s to the first of many magical evenings together.” Linkara blushed again as they took their first sips. He didn’t drink much wine, but he liked the taste of this one. Harvey definitely made a good choice.

After setting down their glasses, Harvey placed a hand upon Linkara’s cheek and leaned in to kiss him. They each tasted of wine and excitement, and both closed their eyes as they got lost in the sensation of warm, inviting lips. Linkara really did feel like a prince at that moment. He wasn't used to being treated so well on a date, but Harvey had already succeeded in sweeping him off his feet. When they came apart from the kiss, Harvey had a soft, warm glow in his eyes. “I love you.”

Linkara’s eyes widened slightly, feeling a tiny throb in his heart as he heard the words actually being spoken. He was so happy, deliriously happy, and dizzy and humbled and even in slight disbelief all at once. As he struggled with the whirlwind of emotions that coursed through him, Linkara slowly realized that he hadn’t said anything in response to Harvey. A wave of panic almost choked him as he tried to speak, but to his surprise, Harvey pulled him in for another kiss that was so passionate it almost caused Linkara to melt into a puddle of goo.

“Kid, don’t worry,” he murmured when they finally broke apart. “I didn’t say it so you’d have to say it back. I just wanted to let you know how I was feeling right now… and every time we’re together, or apart, or whatever. I’m always gonna love you, Linkara.”

“Harvey…” Afraid he might start tearing up right then and there, Linkara leaned in for another kiss which helped steady his nerves. Harvey was always wonderful at calming him down, even after he so easily riled him up. They only broke apart when they noticed their meals being carried over to them.

“This looks great.” Harvey placed his napkin in his lap and Linkara patterned his conduct after his, not wanting to make a faux pas in the crowded restaurant. The food was very delicious, and the two occasionally offered each other bites of their meals so they could taste all the delectable flavors.

“Thanks a lot for taking me out tonight, Harvey.” The singer smiled, wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“ _Avec plaisir._ ” Harvey could barely take his eyes off Linkara and he felt like he was walking on air as they enjoyed their dinner. He’d never dreamed that he’d actually be able to spoil him the way he’d wanted to for so long. Now that Linkara was giving him a chance, Harvey could act on all his wildest impulses. He didn’t care if he blew his entire nest egg of song royalties and concert profits on Linkara, buying him fabulous gifts, taking him on trips, doing anything as long as it made him smile. “What do you think of Paris for our next date, Kid? Or maybe Monte Carlo? I could win enough to buy you a yacht, or maybe even a private jet if I play my cards right.”

“Harvey, you will not even think about spending that much on one of our dates,” Linkara said with a laugh. “I’m picking out the next place we go to, and it’s going to be somewhere that isn’t a money pit.” He laughed again at the slight pout on the singer’s face before reaching over to take his hand. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t need fancy trips or expensive stuff. I’d be happy anywhere, Harvey, even if we, for example, ate in a school cafeteria and spent the day watching educational film strips.” Harvey shuddered a little at that horrific description of a date. Even though such an outing would never meet his high standards, the knowledge that Linkara would be satisfied with just that simply because they’d be together warmed his heart. “Besides, I already have a spaceship. I don’t think you’ll ever be able to find a gift that tops that anyway,” Linkara finished with a teasing smirk.

“Why you…” Harvey took full advantage of the seclusion of the booth, pulling Linkara into an embrace and slowly trailing his lips down to Linkara’s neck as a firm hand caressed the younger man’s knee before traveling up to his thigh. Linkara moaned softly as he closed his eyes and started to tremble slightly at the touch, loving the feeling of Harvey’s soft lips traveling to his chin, his cheek, his ear; yet, Harvey insisted on avoiding his lips no matter how Linkara tried to direct his to them. “Merely stoking the fires, my dear…” Harvey murmured into his ear. “Good things come to those who wait…” He poured Linkara another glass of wine and Linkara reached for it with a shaking hand. His lips tingled in anticipation of what was still to come.

After their dishes were empty and they’d consumed a good quantity of wine, Harvey removed the napkin from his lap and moved out of the booth, walking over to the violinist. Linkara’s heart beat faster as he realized what the other part of the invitation had entailed – dancing. He saw Harvey slip the man a tip and murmur something to him before he walked back to the table.

He extended his hand to Linkara. “ _Puis-je avoir cette danse?_ ” He had no need to translate, for Linkara knew what he meant. He looked down at the folded hands in his lap in embarrassment.

“I… I can’t dance, Harvey.”

“Nonsense. You’ll do just fine.”

“I really don’t think I-”

“Kid,” Harvey told him, reaching out to stroke his cheek. “It’s easier than you think. Trust me.” Linkara saw the gentle look on Harvey’s face and finally allowed himself to smile again, softly sliding his hand into the older man’s.

“With my life, Harvey.”

He let the singer lead him out of the booth and onto a polished dance floor, where the violinist straightened his bow and began to play Harvey’s request, ” _As Time Goes By._ ” Linkara recognized the tune from the night Harvey had gathered them all in the living room to watch _Casablanca_. While the others had been mostly bored by the classic, save Ninja-Style Dancer, Linkara had definitely enjoyed himself, much to Harvey’s delight.

There wasn’t much to dancing, as Linkara soon found out. Harvey took the lead, one hand on Linkara’s shoulder and another on his waist, gently waltzing him along the floor, gazing into his eyes, and chuckling softly at Linkara’s rosy cheeks. “See, there’s really nothing to be afraid of, is there?” he asked him, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek once more. “You’re a natural, Kid.”

“I guess I can do anything when I’m with you, Harvey.” Linkara found it easy to ignore the fact that the other diners were admiring their dance; when he was with Harvey, he could block out everything except for those gorgeous blue eyes and that brilliant smile. The violin sounded lovely as they waltzed and Linkara thought about digging up the sheet music for this song when they returned home. He was sure Harvey would enjoy being serenaded with the tune. Harvey suddenly used light fingers to stroke the back of his neck as he pressed his lips to Linkara’s, and the hero had to wrap his arms securely around Harvey’s shoulders so he could stay upright on his trembling knees.

Harvey gently dipped him as the song ended and they returned back to their table to polite applause. He tipped his fedora to the violinist and Linkara felt himself get somewhat delirious with passion. “Care for some dessert, sweetheart?”

Linkara blinked for a moment, trying to activate his mind again so he could take that in. Sweetheart. He was still the Kid, but now…Harvey was calling him sweetheart. It hadn’t replaced his usual moniker; it was just something new, something to add to Harvey’s variety of nicknames. And unlike the awful feeling he had gotten when Harvey had called him buddy, this only made him feel warmer. Sweetheart. Yes, he liked the sound of that. “I’d love some, Harvey.”

Harvey signaled for the waiter and proceeded to order a crème brulee for the two of them. Soon they were watching with delight as the server stood before them using a pocket blowtorch to finish the dessert right before their very eyes. “I need to get me one of those for the cybermats,” Linkara told him, his eyes glowing with the light of the flame. Harvey couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh, you and those cyber-gizmos. Sometimes I feel a little jealous that I’m not made of metal.”

“Believe me, Harvey, I much prefer flesh and bone,” Linkara said, winking slightly at him. Harvey shivered softly but controlled himself as the server placed their dessert before them. Linkara reached for his spoon, but Harvey stopped him. “Allow me, Kid.” He cracked the crust open and brought a warm spoonful to Linkara’s mouth, feeding him and watching in delight as his eyes closed in satisfaction.

“Mmmm…” Harvey took another bite for himself and lifted the spoon to Linkara’s lips again, watching him savor it. “This was a wonderful night, Harvey…”

“Was it?” Harvey told him, pausing to take another bite. “Well, it’s not over yet. It may pale in comparison to what we’ve already experienced this evening, but… I really would like it if you’d join me in my room tonight, Kid. We’re still taking things slow, so no funny business yet, but… nothing says I can’t hold you, right?”

Linkara smiled warmly and his blue eyes twinkled. “That sounds wonderful.”

Soon the maître D’ brought the check. “So, gentlemen, how was your evening?”

“Perfection, thank you,” Harvey told him, not even bothering to look at the bill before handing him his credit card. The man bowed and went to take care of it as Harvey and Linkara polished off the dessert. After Harvey’s card was brought back and he’d left a generous tip, he shimmied out of the booth and held out his hand to help Linkara. “Shall we?”

“We shall.”

\-----

The carriage ride home was even better than the ride to the restaurant, as the night sky had darkened, save for the light of what appeared to be thousands of stars. Linkara and Harvey’s heads rested together as they looked up. “It’s a beautiful night, Harvey.”

“It suits you, Kid.” Linkara felt his cheeks grow warm as they saw a shooting star flash across the sky. “Make a wish.”

“No need.” Linkara told him, nuzzling his neck. “We’ll be home soon.” Harvey smiled and put his arm around him, pulling him closer. This was definitely what a first date should be.

After they arrived home, they found the base covered in darkness as everyone else had gone to bed already. Linkara slipped into his own room for just a moment to grab his pajamas before discreetly wandering into Harvey’s room down the hall. Harvey carefully removed his suit jacket and hung it on a hook in his closet, then unbuttoned his dress shirt one-handed as he put his fedora on the dresser with the other. He reached for his black silk pajamas and slid the sleeves onto his shoulders. Linkara was busy getting changed into his own pajamas so he didn’t peek at the other man too much, though he couldn’t help admiring the few pieces of skin he did get to observe through his stealthy glances. He’d just pulled his comfortable gray pajama top over his head when he saw something that made him freeze and give a soft gasp. 

There was a long raised scar from just below Harvey's ribcage traveling down into his abdomen, undoubtedly from the bayonet wound he’d suffered all those years ago. Harvey noticed his stare and walked over to Linkara, holding open his black silk pajama top so Linkara could gaze at it more easily. Linkara couldn’t help staring a while longer before he hesitantly reached out as if to touch it. "It's okay, Kid,” Harvey encouraged him. Linkara nodded and gently traced along the gash with his finger, stopping only when he saw Harvey flinch. Linkara recoiled, pulling his hand back at once.

“Oh God, I’m sorry-”

“No, Kid, it’s fine,” Harvey quickly interrupted him. “I wasn’t prepared for how it would feel, but it was good, I promise. It doesn't hurt, at least not now. It did back then," the singer informed him matter-of-factly. "They didn't really have time to make it look pretty; it was just a matter of saving me and getting me patched up. Could've been a lot worse." 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Linkara swallowed as Harvey buttoned his shirt up and moved to turn down the bed sheets. He had always seen Harvey as tough, unbreakable even, no matter what situation they faced. He was his trusted second-in-command and could wield a tommy gun like no one else he'd ever seen. It certainly did take guts and muscle to go into war, and be a boxer to boot, but seeing that faded scar from so long ago made Linkara realize that Harvey was just as fragile as anyone. 

Linkara tried to shake his thoughts from his mind after Harvey got into bed. He felt more at ease when Harvey smiled at him and held his arms out for Linkara to come join him. Linkara quickly turned off the lights, made sure the door was locked, and crawled into his embrace, happily nuzzling the silk covering Harvey's chest. The faint smell of his cologne was starting to lull him into sleep, and Harvey's strong arms rubbing at his back might have been the most soothing sensation Linkara had ever felt. Even with their pajamas on, they could feel the warmth from each other’s bodies.

“How was that for a first date, Kid?”

“It was magical, Harvey. I fail to see how I’m worth it, though.” Harvey placed a hand under his chin and raised it up so he could look into his eyes.

“You’re worth everything, Kid, because you are everything.”

“Harvey, I… I love you.” Harvey’s eyes widened in slight shock, before they misted over as Linkara leaned in close. He pressed his lips to Linkara’s and the two kissed for a few minutes, careful not to let things get too heated but still feeling overjoyed to be in bed together, warm and safe and loved.

“I… love you so much… Linkara.” Harvey planted one final kiss on Linkara’s lips before he laid his head against the pillows, his arms still securely wrapped around the younger man. Linkara cuddled close to him and rubbed his back until he could hear the singer quietly snoring.

When he was positive Harvey was fast asleep, Linkara ducked under the covers, carefully pushed up Harvey’s pajama top, and placed a gentle kiss on top of his scar. He rested his head on the singer’s abdomen a moment and pledged silently that no matter what happened, he would keep this memory as a reminder to always be strong and keep the people he loved safe.

“Harvey… I won’t ever let you get hurt like this again. I swear it on my life,” he whispered as he moved back up into Harvey’s arms.

Their relationship was still new, but when Linkara thought back on the past, he realized that they had been so close over the years that their friendship had easily morphed into love. Now Linkara had fallen hard for Harvey, maybe just as hard as Harvey had fallen for him. In that moment, Linkara accepted immediately and without question that he would do anything for Harvey. Always.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey wasn’t a big fan of Monday mornings, but this one in particular he found himself enjoying greatly not only because it meant Thanksgiving was just a few days away, but mainly because it included Linkara lying on the futon with his head nestled in the older man’s lap. Linkara was busy at work writing another one of his plans in a notebook and was concentrating rather hard on his work, although he couldn’t help sighing softly every so often, thanks to Harvey’s fingers, which were combing gently through his hair.

“Mmm, how are you such an excellent distraction?” he asked after almost an hour of such relaxation, casting a serene expression up at his boyfriend. Harvey smiled rather proudly at the compliment.

“Because, Kid, I know just what to do to send that cute little head of yours into a tizzy. For example, if I do this…” Harvey bent down then and pressed his lips ever so gently against Linkara’s while the fingers of one hand trailed from the shell of his ear down the side of his neck, causing Linkara to moan softly, his eyes closing automatically, “I know you’ll become just as gooey as a peach cobbler.”

“A very underrated desert in my opinion,” Linkara replied, his voice low and husky with lust. Harvey licked his lips and bent down for another kiss, but the sudden opening of the front door sadly brought an end to their cozy morning. Linkara at once leapt up and dove into the chair across from the futon, sliding his notebook across his lap for good measure, while Harvey crossed his legs and tried to look as if nothing particularly interesting had been going on.

“Duuuuudes! What is up?”

90s Kid bounced into the room as energetic as ever, while Dan, holding a tub of popcorn and a paper cup of soda, followed behind him.

“Uh, n-nothing, just working on, uh, Thanksgiving preparations,” Linkara said as he quickly jotted something onto one of the pages. “So, how was the movie you guys saw?”

“It was totally the most awesome thing I’ve ever seen in my life!” 90s Kid exclaimed much to Linkara’s amusement.

“I think you’ve been spending a bit too much time with Chester, 90s Kid.”

“Ain’t it a little early for a flick?” Harvey wondered, earning one of Dan’s chuckles.

“It’s never too early enjoy a movie, my friend, especially not one which celebrates classic video games. I admit to tearing up a bit when Q*bert was finally given the chance on the silver screen that he so rightly deserved,” he finished, wiping a tear from his eye. 90s Kid patted his arm consolingly and nodded.

“It was totally sad, Dan. I never knew how, like, hard and un-radical living in a game could be,” 90s Kid told them, surprisingly somber now as well. “I’m totally going to tell all the dudes and dudettes in my Sega cartridges that they don’t have to, like, win medals and junk to be awesome enough for me.”

“As touching an idea as that is, 90s Kid, would you mind putting that off for a little bit?” Linkara asked, flipping to a blank page of his notebook. “I’d like to have a team meeting in a few minutes so we can discuss the plan for Thanksgiving. Dan, I presume you’ll be joining us this year?”

“If you would deem to have me, good sir, then I would be delighted to attend,” Dan replied with a warm smile.

“Of course, you’re always welcome here,” Linkara said, smiling back.

“This Thanksgiving is going to be so awesome!” 90s Kid squealed, his sadness gone at once. “Come on, dude, let’s go get the others so we can, like, talk about all the yummy food we’re gonna eat!” He tugged on Dan’s arm and the two disappeared into the base, searching for the others so that Linkara didn’t have to.

Minutes later everyone was assembled in the living room and waiting for Linkara to relay instructions.

“Okay, people, listen up. We all know this Thursday is a special day, but it’s also one that requires a lot of hard work. I want us all to have a feast we can enjoy together, but I don’t think I can cook all that food by myself,” Linkara admitted. “So, I’m hoping you guys won’t mind taking on one dish to cook yourself for the dinner. I know most of you aren’t great at cooking, but I have faith that every one of you can make one edible thing for all of us to enjoy. What do you guys say?”

*Of course, Linkara. We would all be happy to assist you with the preparations for our Thanksgiving.* Ninja-Style Dancer wrote while the others murmured agreements. Linkara smiled gratefully at the team.

“I knew I could count on you all. Okay, so let’s divide up the dishes. I will take care of the turkey and the gravy, since that’s the most important part of dinner, and Harvey, being the best cook here, has already agreed to make sweet potatoes and his delicious apple walnut stuffing.”

Ninja-Style Dancer had twitched during Linkara’s speech. *Excuse me, Linkara. I don’t mean to sound boastful, but my udon, okonomiyaki, and ramen dishes have won competitions for being delicious. I believe they would be ranked higher on a scale of quality than anything Harvey could produce, so I would consider carefully who you’d award the title of best cook to.*

Harvey turned to glare at the ninja. “Oh, is that so, Twinkle Toes? Well, I certainly wouldn’t want to force any inferior grub down your gullet, so I’ll be certain to keep any dishes I make away from you.”

*I’m certain I’ll recover from such a devastating blow.* Ninja-Style Dancer answered with a roll of his eyes. Harvey’s glare deepened.

“You’d better watch what you write-”

The rest of Harvey’s statement was cut off when Linkara loudly cleared his throat.

“People, this sniping is not in the spirit of giving and thankfulness we are supposed to be celebrating,” he said, focusing his disappointed look on Harvey. “I’m expecting better from you.” Harvey, feeling slightly ashamed, looked down at his lap and nodded weakly in understanding. Linkara’s glare softened at once and he was about to smile when he realized the others were still watching him. “I’m expecting it from all of you,” he continued, making sure to look around at everyone this time. “We are going to have a nice, peaceful holiday this year no matter what it takes!” 

*You are right, Linkara. I apologize for letting myself get carried away.* Ninja-Style Dancer bowed apologetically to him.

“It’s okay, Ninja. I’m sorry too for not remembering how great you are at making Japanese dishes,” Linkara continued, smiling for real this time. “So, since you are also one of the best cooks in this base, would you mind whipping up some vegetable dishes for us?”

*That is not a problem. I will not let you and the others down.*

“Great!” Linkara said happily as he made a note in his book. “Now, we’re already having sweet potatoes, so I don’t know if we should also have mashed potatoes-”

Honk! Honk!

Linkara looked over at Boffo, who was nodding enthusiastically at him. “Oh, you’d like to take care of that, Boffo? Well sure, you can never have too many potatoes anyway. Okay then, let’s get to 90s Kid.” He glanced down at the floor, where the teen was sitting next to Dan.

“I know, dude, I know. Just set the table and, like, don’t get in the way in the kitchen,” 90s Kid said with a sigh as he dragged his fingers across the carpet.

Linkara chuckled. “Actually, 90s Kid, I was going to say that you’ve really come through for the team lately and I’m proud of what you’ve done, so I’m hoping you won’t mind if I entrust the pumpkin pie to you.”

“Yeah, I know-wait, what?” 90s Kid’s head rocketed up as he gaped up at the older man. “You mean… I get to make the dessert? Like… by myself?”

“Sure! Well, actually, you can just buy a pie and not make it, since it’ll be easier. Oh, and Dan can help you too,” Linkara added, but 90s Kid was too pumped up to hear him.

“Dan! Did you hear? I totally get to make the dessert!”

“I bet you’ll do a great job, Kid,” Dan said, smiling as 90s Kid leaned over to hug him happily.

“Or you can ignore me and make it,” Linkara said, trying hard not to sound annoyed. “I think I have a recipe for that somewhere around here. I’ll give it to you after the meeting 90s Kid, so make sure to follow it closely.”

“Uh, Linkara, are you absolutely certain that was the wisest course of action?” Linksano piped up from his chair.

“I have total faith in 90s Kid,” Linkara replied, chuckling again as 90s Kid started to blush from the praise.

“I won’t let you down, dude! For sure, this pie will be the most awesome, radical pie ever!”

“That doesn’t exactly mean it’ll be edible,” Linksano muttered, earning himself a nudge in the ribs from Ninja-Style Dancer. “Ow. Okay, fine, I’ll hold my tongue. So, Linkara, what dish shall I be in charge of then?”

“Hmm, let’s see.” Linkara checked his notes. “Oh. You can make the dinner rolls, Linksano.”

Linksano stared at him. “Dinner rolls? You’re allowing 90s Kid the important job of creating dessert and I get stuck with dinner rolls? You don’t even have to make those! You just buy them and shove them into the microwave for a minute or two!”

“If you want to make the rolls from scratch, Linksano, no one’s stopping you,” Linkara said tersely, his irritation levels swiftly starting to rise again.

“Oh, I see how it is. You still don’t trust me, even after everything I’ve done to help you and the others.” Linksano crossed his arms and looked down, pouting. Linkara groaned softly and shook his head.

“That is not true, Linksano, and you know it.” Linksano continued to stare at the floor. “Okay, fine, if you don’t want dinner rolls, then you can handle the cranberry sauce! You can even buy the berries and crush them into sauce in any creative way you want if that’s what you’d like to do, okay? But no matter what you do, just make sure you have them ready for Thanksgiving dinner.”

Linksano shyly glanced up at him. “So… the cranberries are an important part of the meal then?”

“Yes. I happen to love cranberries and I will be very disappointed if we don’t have any this Thursday.”

“Then I will make the most delicious cranberry concoction you’ve ever tasted!” Linksano declared, looking enthusiastic for the first time all morning.

“Good. I’m glad we have that settled.” Linkara resisted the urge to roll his eyes and made another note on his list. “Okay, I guess that’s everyone…”

“I’ll make the dinner rolls, Linkara.”

Linkara blinked in surprise and turned to Dan. “Oh, that’s nice of you to offer, Dan, but you’re a guest here, so you don’t have to make anything.”

“I’d be more than happy to help,” Dan insisted. “It’s the least I can do to thank you all for letting me to join you.”

“Dude, we’d always let you join us,” 90s Kid told him as he pulled Dan into another hug. “Besides, don’t you wanna help me with our extreme pumpkin pie?”

“I can do both,” Dan said with a confident smile. “It will be no bother at all, I swear.”

“If you’re up for it, then I thank you for your help already,” Linkara told him. “Okay, so now that’s really everyone and every dish taken care of. You guys are free to go now, and remember that if you have any trouble or problems making your dish, come to me early? I’m going to busy most of Thanksgiving day working on the turkey, so I’ll be better able to get you some help if you tell me in advance that you need help. Otherwise, this meeting is dismissed!”

The team plus Dan quickly exited the room, leaving Linkara to scribble a little more in his notes, and Harvey, who lit a cigarette and waited for Linkara to be finished. It wasn’t long before the comic lover closed his book and turned his attention to the singer.

“About before, Harvey,” Linkara began in a soft voice, but he stopped when Harvey raised a hand.

“Let me cut you off, Kid. You were right. I was acting like a knucklehead getting into an argument over nothing important. You’re right, this is a time to be thankful for what you got, and that means this kooky bunch I live with every day.”

“I’m glad you understand,” Linkara said, setting his notebook down as he stood up and stretched. “And, uh, is that everything you’re thankful for, Harvey?” He flashed the singer a playful smile and watched Harvey put out his cigarette before standing as well.

“Hmm, let me think on that,” Harvey said, pretending he was concentrating deeply as he slid his arms around Linkara’s waist. “I’m also thankful for all the delicious food I’m going to get to eat. And for the chance to show up that ninja when people get more of a kick out of my dishes than his.”

Linkara laughed and moved his arms around Harvey as well. “I’ll admit, I’m excited to get a chance to try some more of your cooking. I hear you're especially good… when it comes to stuffing.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow as Linkara started giggling, his cheeks turning red. “Kid,” he murmured, leaning in close to whisper into his ear, “you’re gonna find out just how good I am when it comes to stuffing.”

“Hey, does anyone happen to have a cookbook around here?” Harvey and Linkara jolted apart as Dan popped his head back into the living room. “Sorry if I’m interrupting anything,” he added after noticing the panicked expressions on their faces.

“W-what? No, Dan, don’t be silly,” Linkara quickly told him as he made a beeline for the bookshelf. “Harvey and I were just talking. About Thanksgiving. So you weren’t interrupting anything at all, haha. Here you go.” He grabbed a few books and shoved them into Dan’s chest.

“Oh!” Dan stepped back a bit in surprise from the impact before smiling brightly at the two. “Well, thank you for these. I’ll just be getting back to 90s Kid now.”

“That was too close,” Harvey muttered once they were alone again.

“I know. We’re just going to have to be even more cautious than usual,” Linkara decided. “At least until Dan’s gone let’s try and cool off.”

“Agreed. Although it’s gonna be tough since you’re irresistible when you’re working hard on a project,” Harvey admitted, shooting Linkara his trademark crooked grin. Linkara licked his lips without realizing it.

“Ah, screw cooling down. Meet me in my room in half an hour.”

\-----

Wednesday evening found Linkara scrambling about the kitchen in a panicked state that did not bode well for it being the night before Thanksgiving. The cause of his panic, the black smoke and electric sparks shooting from the oven, boded even less well.

“What did you do?” he screamed at Linksano, who was using a laser device on the oven and seating profusely.

“Well, um, I’m not entirely sure,” Linksano admitted sheepishly as he continued to work at the device. “You see, I was trying to improve the temperature capacity on this machine so that it could burn hotter without risking the chance of destroying dishes, but I appear to have made an error somewhere during my recalibrations.”

“I’ll say you’ve made an error!” Linkara snapped. “What am I supposed to do if this thing isn’t working tomorrow? I have to cook the turkey, remember? Plus Harvey will need to heat up his potatoes and the others have to use it too!”

“Rest assured, Linkara, I’ve already planned ahead for potential emergencies,” Linksano informed him. “I’ve already created another oven in my lab. I was using it at first to practice my persimmon-tangerine cranberry sauce, but 90s Kid soon inquired about practicing on it as well, so it’s in perfect condition for use tomorrow if necessary.”

“Well at least we have that to rely on,” Linkara said, sighing and rubbing at his temples. “Okay, Linksano, just keep working on this and give me an update before you go to bed.”

Linksano nodded and Linkara turned, ready to leave the kitchen and clear his head. Only instead, he came face to face with Ninja-Style Dancer, who was holding up a card and smiling behind his mask.

*Good evening. I’m here to give my progress report on my dishes. Please direct your attention to the table, Linkara, where I have sample plates available for tasting.*

Linkara looked over to find three dishes had suddenly atop the kitchen table.

*First, I’ve made a gingered watermelon salad. It is composed of spinach, carrots, and watermelon, of course, and will make a refreshing change to the boring salads we normally eat during the holidays.*

“Oh. How… creative,” Linkara said, hoping he sounded more enthusiastic than he felt about the dish.

*Precisely. I believe good meals are created through a blend of creativity, effort, and fresh ingredients.* Ninja-Style Dancer agreed. *Next, we have my personal favorite, a chestnut rice dish garnished with lemon rind.*

“Chestnuts, huh? Usually I associate those with Christmas,” Linkara murmured as he wondered whether any of these dishes contained seaweed, which the ninja was prone to eating on a regular basis.

*I understand what you mean, but chestnuts are a tasty treat that can be enjoyed any time of the year, Linkara. Finally, I’ve prepared a green bean casserole, mostly for 90s Kid’s sake since I know he can be a picky eater from time to time.*

“Ooh, that looks great,” Linkara said, perking up once he spotted the familiar dish. “All of this is, I mean. Great job there, Ninja-Style Dancer. I think I will give this a taste.”

As Linkara stuck his fork into the green bean casserole, Harvey suddenly stepped into the kitchen and his face went white.

“No! Kid, don’t eat that!”

“Huh?” Linkara and Ninja-Style Dancer turned to the singer in confusion. “Why not, Harvey?”

“Er, uh,” Harvey stuttered, suddenly deciding his shoes were the best thing to look at in the kitchen, “because someone may have, entirely accidentally of course, spilled some of that, uh, spicy green stuff all over those beans.”

*What are you talking about? I’ve tasted this dish myself only minutes ago and there is nothing that has been spilled into it.* Ninja-Style Dancer grabbed the fork from Linkara and managed to eat a bite without removing his mask. He chewed for a few seconds before shooting Harvey a contemptuous glare. *Why is my casserole covered with wasabi?*

“How should I know?” Harvey said with an unconvincing shrug. “I mean, it was an accident, like I said.”

*You will pay for this, Finevoice.* A puff of smoke filled the kitchen then, and when it was gone, so were Ninja-Style Dancer and the three plates.

“Harvey,” Linkara said, frowning over at the singer, “did you really stoop so low?”

“Aw, Kid, don’t look at me like that,” Harvey muttered before he caught sight of Linksano still banging away at the oven. “Look, just come into the other room with me and let me explain, okay?”

“Fine.” Linkara made sure the two were alone before he leaned in and gave Harvey a quick peck on the lips. “That’s just to reassure you that despite being mad, I still love you. Now, onto the mad part: what the hell were you thinking?”

“I… I wasn’t thinking, Kid.” Harvey admitted, hanging his head in shame. “I just went a little cuckoo there for a minute. It wasn’t even a lot of that spicy stuff, just a dab, I swear.”

“You’re worse than 90s Kid sometimes, Harvey.”

“Ouch, Kid. Way to kick a man when he’s down.”

Linkara sighed and flopped down beside Harvey on the futon. “I’m sorry, Harvey, I’m just feeling a lot of pressure right now. The oven’s broken, there’s a chance we may not be able to cook everything for tomorrow, and worst of all, I haven’t been alone with you for days!”

Linkara shot Harvey a glare when he heard the older man start to chuckle, but this quickly melted away when strong, warm hands started to massage his shoulders.

“I’m sorry to add to your worries, Kid. I’m even more sorry that I haven’t been able to help you relax like I usually do. But look, let’s forget about laying low. I can’t stand to see you like this, Kid. So tonight, why don’t you come by my room again and let me help you forget all your troubles tonight. I know we’re still taking things slow, but I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve and I promise I’ll make you feel better than you ever thought you could. What do you say?”

“Harvey…” Linkara sighed, his eyes sliding shut as the massage soothed his tense shoulders, “I already feel like that… thanks to you… but okay, sure… I’d love to know what you have in mind for me.”

Harvey grinned and moved closer, ready to start planting kisses along Linkara’s neck, when someone else walked into the living room.

“Hello, my friends,” Dan happily announced. He was wearing a flour-covered apron and a puffy chef’s hat. “I just wanted to let you know that the dinner rolls are complete and that 90s Kid has been working overtime to make that pie a true delight.” He paused when he noticed Harvey’s hands on Linkara’s shoulders. “Oh. I’m so sorry to interrupt-”

“You weren’t interrupting,” Harvey said as he pulled his hands back. “The Kid here just had himself a stress knot and I was doing my best to help him out. It’s one of my hidden talents, working out the kinks in your neck. So it’s no real problem for you to be here, and certainly not an interruption.”

“I see,” Dan said, his smile widening in a way that made Linkara’s stomach toss. “You know, maybe the two of you should come up with some sort of signal so this doesn’t keep happening.”

“What do you mean?” Linkara asked in unison with Harvey’s question of, “So what doesn’t keep happening?”

“You know, me interrupting you two from… whatever you want to call your relationship,” Dan replied. “Back in my day we hung neckties around doorknobs if we didn’t want people to come a-knocking, but I don’t think you can do that when you have liaisons in your living room-”

“We are not having liaisons in here!” Linkara snapped, his cheeks starting to burn red.

“You really don’t know what you’re talking about there, buddy, so you should be careful about flapping your gums,” Harvey warned, his hands curling into fists without him realizing.

“Whoa, calm down, you two,” Dan said, his eyes widening and his hands rising into a position of surrender. “I didn’t mean to imply that you were engaging in the physical part out here, but obviously you’re doing something-”

“Would you just shut up! You have no idea what we’re doing!” Linkara was known to have a bit of a temper, but he’d never before gotten so angry so quickly without anyone’s life being threatened. He knew he should be trying to keep in control, but the idea that Dan had picked up on his and Harvey’s secret was too much for him to take. “You just keep barging in to places like you live here, which you don’t, if I recall it correctly, and making all these dumbass comments like you have even half a clue about what goes on here, when you’re really nothing more than a stranger to most of us, Dan!”

Linkara broke off to pant in anger at the other man while Harvey cast him an uncertain glance. “Kid, I think you’d better cool it. He didn’t mean anything by his words.”

“No, I certainly didn’t,” Dan said, his expression growing more serious. “I never meant to upset you in any way and if I have, I apologize for that. I know I don’t know most of you very well, and I guess I was hoping that would change after this visit, but I guess I was wrong. So if you don’t mind, I’ll just excuse myself and leave you to your… whatever you want to call it.”

“For the last time, we don’t have anything going on!” Linkara spat. He was ready to keep talking but just then 90s Kid bounced into the living room, also clad in a chef’s hat and apron.

“Hey dudes! I just came to tell you that pie is gonna be totally awesome for sure tomorrow!” 90s Kid halted when he realized Linkara was glaring at Dan and he looked between the two with increasing uncertainty. “Um, is everything radical here, man? You look sorta mad, Linkara-dude.”

“Sorry, 90s Kid, but I guess I’m just a bit annoyed with your friend here,” Linkara said calmly, though his voice still dripped with malice. “Dan says a lot of crazy things as you know, and sometimes I wonder if he’s saying what he really thinks, or if it’s just the effects of his addiction talking. Tonight I’d guess the latter.”

“You-what?” Dan looked flabbergasted. “How could you… even say that?”

“I’m sorry, is your drug problem a secret now?” Linkara asked, a bitter smile playing at his lips. “I didn’t realize that, so please forgive this slip of the tongue.”

“Oh. That’s what you mean.” 90s Kid suddenly looked down at the carpet and shifted in place a few times. “Dan doesn’t mean to say weird stuff when he’s… like that… so sorry if he was… weird or anything.”

“Kid, no, I swear I’m not using right now,” Dan said, turning to the teen with an expression of panic and sadness. “I told you before that I wasn’t and I mean that. You believe me, right?”

“Um, sure dude.” Dan could hear the hesitation in 90s Kid’s voice and his face crumbled.

“Kid, I swear… I’m not on coke right now, or anything, I swear.”

“Okay, dude, I said I believe you!” Dan flinched at the sudden harshness in his boyfriend’s voice, which Harvey noted in dismay.

“Kid, I think you went too far,” he whispered into Linkara’s ear. Linkara barely shrugged as he continued to watch the other couple, refusing to act until the scene had played out.

“Look, dude, I’ve still gotta work. You can come back and help if you want to, or if you’re… tired or junk, you can just wait for me in my room. Okay, Dan? I’ll, like, see you later, dude.” 90s Kid barely leaned forward to give Dan the loosest hug in existence before he turned on his heels and sped off back into Linksano’s lab. Dan watched him disappear without moving or speaking, because it was taking every ounce of willpower he had to keep from breaking down that instant.

“Um, well,” Harvey said after a moment of silence had passed. “It’s getting pretty late so I’m going to hit the hay. I’ll see you all in the morning.” He shot Linkara one final look, which was ignored, before walking past Dan and giving him a brief nod before he vanished up the stairs.

Linkara watched Dan for a bit longer, realizing as he saw the older man start to tremble that perhaps he had gone too far, but refusing to acknowledge that at the moment. Without a word he brushed past Dan and headed upstairs, although after making sure no one was watching, he slipped into Harvey’s room instead of his own.

When he was alone, Dan stumbled over to the couch and sat down heavily upon it. He was breathing rather heavily now as he tried to make sense of what had just happened.

“Kid… he didn’t believe me. He’s never going to believe me when it comes to my drug use, is he? Oh God… he was so ashamed of me… and angry… because he thought I lied to him… because he couldn’t trust me.” Dan buried his face in his hands. “I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to be that person anymore. A person who Kid can’t trust. I’m never going to be that person again.”

With a soft sniffle, Dan looked back up and wiped his eyes. He felt terrible, but also better than he had in a long time, because he’d finally made up his mind.

“I’m going to do it. From now on, I’m going to live the life I want with Kid, so that we’re both happy. But first…” His expression darkened as a wicked smile slid into place, “I’m going to prove that Linkara is the liar, not me.”

\-----

After he'd finished doing what he needed to, Dan walked down the hall and knocked on 90s Kid's bedroom door. “Kid, are you in there?”

“Yeah, dude. C'mon in.” Dan let out a sigh at the hesitant tone in his boyfriend's voice before opening the door and stepping inside. “You know you don't have to knock, dude.”

“I know.” Dan closed the door and then leaned against it. He gazed over at 90s Kid, who was sitting on his bed in his pajamas and fiddling with his hands. Dan wanted nothing more than to join him, but instead he remained still. Their earlier conversation was still hanging over their heads and every time Dan remembered it, he felt a painful knot in his stomach which was only growing larger. “Um, y'know, Kid, if you want, I can just crash on the couch downstairs. It's not a big deal.”

90s Kid looked up at this, frowning. “Why?” Dan swallowed, trying to ignore the lump forming in his throat.

“I... didn't know if you were comfortable with me sleeping in here tonight.” 90s Kid sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Dan's drug use had never been a secret, but 90s Kid always tried to ignore it as best he could. Whenever it had been brought up, he'd try to distract himself and pretend it wasn't happening. The last time ROB had made one of his jokes about Dan being higher than his IQ, Dan had sworn to him that he wasn't using and that he tried to never be high whenever they were together. 90s Kid had believed him, because he always believed Dan, but Linkara was so much smarter about these things; had he noticed something 90s Kid hadn't? He was so confused. He wanted to believe Dan, but...

“Dan, you don't have to, like, sleep on the couch, man. That thing sucks to sleep on, trust me. It'll be cool if you're in here tonight.” 90s Kid turned down the covers and slid onto one side, leaving enough space for Dan's body to lie beside his. The older man quickly shed his clothes and changed into his pajamas before lying down next to him. 90s Kid quickly shut off the light.

The two laid in silence, with only the sound of their breathing to keep them company. Usually when they crawled into bed together, they'd move into each other's arms and snuggle, and sleep would never come without lots of giggles or kissing first. But that night, it felt like there was a wall between them. Dan desperately wanted to hold 90s Kid, but he kept his distance. When it was clear that neither of them were going to fall asleep, he spoke.

“I know you don't like it when I talk about this,” he began softly, “but I swear I was telling the truth earlier.”

90s Kid scrunched up his shoulders but remained facing away from him. “I told you I believed you, dude.”

“Yeah, but you clearly don't.” Dan turned his head towards the teen. “I know Linkara's your best friend, but he's lying. I promised you I wasn't using and I'm not. I don't know why he would say something like that, but... please, Kid, you have to trust me... I would never lie to you.” His voice cracked.

90s Kid swallowed, feeling tears start to sting at his eyes. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Linkara was always honest with him... at least he thought he was. But Dan had never lied to him either. Even though he'd been hesitant to admit his feelings at first, nowadays Dan was always willing to share his thoughts and opinions with 90s Kid. He trusted him with everything, and he'd done everything in his power to never let 90s Kid down. 90s Kid recalled the many times when Dan had promised to keep him safe, the times he'd sworn to be there when 90s Kid needed him, the times he'd rescued him and comforted him and kept every promise he'd made to him. Dan had never broken a single one.

“I do trust you, Dan...” He kept his voice low. “I totally trust you...”

Dan suddenly let out a gentle sob and 90s Kid's heart broke. No, it couldn't be true. Dan wouldn't lie to him. Dan had proven time and time again that he could be trusted. 90s Kid couldn't stand not believing him another minute. He turned and instantly threw his arms around Dan, pulling him close, holding him tightly.

“Dan, I really do believe you. I know you aren't doing that stuff, so it's okay, dude. Please don't be sad.” Dan cried into his shoulder and tears started rolling down 90s Kid's cheeks as well. “It's okay, man, I'm not mad at you... I know you're not lying, it's okay...”

“I love you, Kid,” Dan choked out, feeling terrible but also better as the knot in his stomach finally started to loosen.

“I love you too, Dan.” 90s Kid rubbed at his back and tried to calm him.

“Tomorrow I'll prove it... I'll prove I'm not lying, Kid.”

“Sure, dude, I totally get that.” 90s Kid wondered what Dan meant by his words, before starting to wonder about Linkara and why he would've said something so wrong about something so important, but those thoughts were fleeting and he quickly decided to put the whole issue out of his mind. It didn't matter. All that mattered was being with Dan and knowing that he was still a person who would always keep his promises. People like that were too valuable to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

It was Thanksgiving morning, and Linkara was running through the house like a turkey with its head cut off. He ran through every room in the base until he found Linksano, who was hiding in the emergency supply closet.

“Why is the damn power off?” he shrieked, causing the scientist to quiver in fear.

“I-I’m so sorry, Linkara,” he said in a pitiful voice. “I don’t know how it happened. I was simply trying to connect the gas line to-”

“Enough!” Linkara roared. “I don’t care what the hell you were trying to do, I only care that you fix it so I can get the damn bird into the oven within the next two hours!”

“Y-yes, of course, Linkara. I will do my best.” Linkara ignored him and turned to Pollo, who was hovering at his shoulder.

“Pollo, what’s the status on our back-up generators?” 

“They have all been shut down for maintenance, Linkara. I’m sorry, but this has been scheduled for over a month now.”

“Damn it all. Why on Earth did I schedule that to happen this week?” Linkara sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “Okay, thanks for the report, Pollo. Can you go get back to the repairs right now? Maybe we can get one up and running before the day is over.” 

After Pollo had gone, Linkara slammed the door on Linksano and stormed back downstairs, ready to bite the head off the next person who crossed his path. 

“Happy Turkey Day, dude!” 90s Kid rushed upstairs from the lab holding a covered dish proudly in his hands. “I’m totally ready with our awesome pie, Linkara!”

“Really? It’s ready?” Linkara smiled, calming down slightly as his eyes landed on the dish. Even if they couldn’t eat the rest of the meal, there was always dessert to enjoy, so it might not be that bad.

“Yep! You wanna see it?” Before Linkara could answer, 90s Kid pulled the cover off the dish. “Ta-da!”

Linkara’s expression morphed from excitement to horror so quickly that a small gust of wind blew away from his face. “Wha-you-this-I-no-wha?” 

“I know, right? Isn’t it, like, the most extreme dish ever?” 90s Kid cried, apparently mistaking Linkara’s shock for awe. “I totally put in all our favorite foods: melted cheese, candy bars, pizza sauce-” 

“Those are just your favorite foods!”

“-peanut butter, butter butter, soy beans for ninja-dude-”

“90s Kid, this is… this is… an abomination!”

“Aw, thanks man,” 90s Kid said, smiling brightly at Linkara. He glowered at the teen.

“That is not a compliment!”

“Kid, what did I tell you about keeping your cool?” Linkara looked over as Harvey made his over to them. “Is this really a good time to blow your stack?”

“Harvey, we have no electricity, no cooked dishes for dinner besides Ninja-Style Dancer’s weird watermelon thing, and now no freaking dessert to enjoy! Wouldn’t you say that’s a good time to blow your stack?”

90s Kid’s expression drooped as he finally realized that Linkara was not excited about his dish. “Um, dude? Are you, like, mad at me or something? Cuz I’m really sorry if you don’t like the pie. I was just trying to, like, make a pie full of all the stuff we liked. I didn’t mean to make you mad, Linkara.”

Before Linkara could answer, Harvey placed a hand on 90s Kid’s back and gave him a gentle shove. “Of course not, Junior. The Kid’s just a bit coconuts at the moment. He’s certainly not mad at you or your pie, so why don’t you go show it off to the others, okay? In a little while, when everything’s running smoothly again, then I’m sure the Kid will tell you all about how thrilling he finds your pie.” 

“Oh! Okay, dude! Then I’ll totally see you later, man!” Cheered up at once, 90s Kid hurried off to show the next person he could find his creation. Harvey, meanwhile, turned back to Linkara and sat him down on the futon. 

“Kid, you’re really starting to lose it here. You gotta stay focused and calm, or you might do something you regret, you get me?” 

Linkara growled in frustration. “Damn it, Harvey, why does everything have to be so friggin’ hard all the time? I just want a nice meal with our friends, but now, of course everything has to go wrong. I’m surprised Boffo hasn’t come to me with some problem yet too.” 

As if on cue, the clown suddenly strode into the living room smiling widely as he held up a dish for Linkara and Harvey to inspect. Apparently, he’d decided to make the mashed potatoes more festive by using food dye to create a rainbow pattern.

“Of course,” Linkara said flatly. “The mashed potatoes are now inedible and some of them are green, which I’m sure is very appetizing to those who love to pretend they’re eating rotten vegetables.”

Harvey dipped a finger into the bowl and took a taste. “Mmm. Actually these purple ones are pretty tasty, Kid. I say the clown did an excellent job.”

Boffo honked his horn appreciatively before scurrying back out to the kitchen.

“I just… I can’t take this anymore.” Linkara sighed and unfolded his body so that he could lie down on the futon. “It’s bad enough that everything is a mess, but I can’t even spend time with you now, Harvey, or else someone will interrupt us…” 

He trailed off as the events of the previous night flooded his mind. Harvey knew he was remembering what had happened, so he sat down at Linkara’s feet and placed a concerned hand on his knee. “Kid… I feel bad about it too. We shoulda just been more careful in the first place and Dan wouldn’t have realized there was something going on. But it’s too late for that now. The damage is done. We just have to decide what we’re going to do next.”

“I don’t know,” Linkara admitted. “I know it was wrong, but I couldn’t help myself. I just wanted him to shut up about us, but what I did… even 90s Kid believed us. That must have been horrible for him. I wish there was a way I could make it right, but I don’t know how.”

“We’ll think of a way, Kid. Once this kooky day is over, we’ll put our heads together and come up with an idea. Between the two of us, we’re bound to have at least one good one, right?” 

He gave Linkara’s knee a gentle squeeze, producing a soft chuckle from the younger man, and smiled lovingly down at him.

“You’re right, Harvey. Once this day is over, we’ll do just that. I just hope this stupid holiday doesn’t kill me first.”

A sudden crackle in the air alerted the two to the fact that the power was back on, a fact which was confirmed by Nimue a moment later. 

“Oh, thank God. Maybe our luck is finally starting to turn around.” Linkara made his way out to the kitchen and got to work preparing the turkey. He finally managed to slide it into the oven and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead as it started to cook.

“Looks good to me, Kid,” Harvey said with a smile as he bent down to peer at the bird through the glass in the oven door.

“Thanks, Harvey. I didn’t think I’d get it done, but there it is. Now all I need is my watch to time it, and we should be enjoying our dinner in about five hours.”

Unfortunately for Linkara, his bad luck was still not over. He soon realized that his Miller Time pocket watch was not laying in a neat pile on his dresser, where he’d left it the night before, but had vanished completely from sight. After a mad search behind his dresser, under his bed, in the closet, and in every drawer it could have fallen into, Linkara was about to give up and declare the item missing. That’s when he noticed a bottle cap lying on the ground beside the door.

The team, who were all gathered in the living room watching the Thanksgiving Day parade, looked up in surprise when Linkara walked in and turned off the TV without comment. 

“Hey! We were watching that, dude!” 90s Kid protested while Boffo honked his horn in agreement. 

“I’ll let you get back to your parade in a moment. But first, I need to discuss something with Dan.” Linkara held up the bottle cap for everyone to see. “You see, this morning I discovered my Miller Time watch was not in the place I’d left it last night. It was gone, vanished somehow from my room. Instead, I found this lying on the floor: a bottle cap for a bottle of Crystal Pepsi.”

“What?” 90s Kid turned to Dan in confusion. “But Dan’s the only dude who drinks that stuff. You can’t mean-”

“Oh, but I can.” Linkara’s fingers curled around the bottle cap as he made a fist. “Now Dan, I’m not going to say that you’re a thief… but I know you stole my Miller Time watch.”

“Well, Linkara,” Dan replied evenly, a strangely smug smile crossing his features, “I’m not going to say that you and Harvey are in some sort of romantic relationship, but… if you’d slept in your own bed last night, then you would have found your watch.”

Linkara’s jaw fell open as everyone in the room turned to stare at him. Even Harvey was looking at him in shock, at a loss for words or even the vaguest idea of what to say next.

“Er, I beg your pardon, but you’re joking, right?” Linksano asked after tapping Dan on the shoulder.

*He must be. There is no way a romance has blossomed under my nose without me being aware of it.* Ninja-Style Dancer replied.

“Yes! He’s joking, everyone!” Linkara cried, in a voice pitched so high it made the others wince.

“Dude, I don’t get it,” 90s Kid said, looking at Dan with true bewilderment. “Like, what kind of joke are you trying to tell?” 

“Oh, it’s not a joke, Kid. I’m being one hundred percent honest with you all, just like I was last night.” Dan shot Linkara a small glare as he said this part before he stood up. “If you’d like me to prove it to you, then please follow me.” Without another word, Dan strode out of the living room and up the stairs.

“You-where are you going?” Linkara was horrified to see his friends following after Dan, so he galloped ahead, desperate to see what Dan was planning to show them.

“I apologize for going into your room without permission, Linkara,” Dan said as he pushed open the door to the comic lover’s room. “Twice, since I did it last night and I’m doing it right now. If you see fit to never invite me over again because of this, then I understand. But at least you’ll know that I was telling the truth.”

Dan reached Linkara’s bed and pulled back the neatly made covers to reveal the pocket watch, lying neatly in the middle of the bed. Everyone stared at the watch for a few minutes before turning to stare at Linkara and Harvey.

Linkara and Harvey stood frozen to their spots, wide-eyed and gaping at Dan, who still had a smug, bitter smile on his face. 90s Kid soon looked to his boyfriend, hopelessly confused and in search of answers.

“Wait a minute, dude: you’re saying that Linkara-dude and Harvey-dude are, like, tight? Like us?”

“Yes, Kid, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” Dan told him, his eyes still locked with Linkara’s. The events of the previous night continued to weigh heavily on his mind, and he couldn’t help slightly relishing in the discomfort he was causing his host. “I walked in on them cuddling and made a comment that I shouldn’t have. I didn’t mean to cause any harm but I ended up upsetting Linkara, and that’s why he decided to tell you untruthfully that I was… under the influence.”

90s Kid’s expression softened as he took in Dan’s words, and he reached out to put a hand on the older man’s arm.

“Oh dude… I’m totally sorry, Dan. I really did believe you, honest –“

“90s Kid, shut up,” Linkara had finally found his tongue again and he was anything but happy. “Let go of him. Dan, get out of here! I don’t want you ever coming around here or speaking to him again-”

“You can’t do that!“ 90s Kid shouted back angrily, clutching onto Dan protectively. “You totally can’t tell me that I can’t see Dan if I want to, Linkara! You’re the one I don’t wanna see! How could you do that? You made me think Dan maybe wasn’t telling the truth, and you made me think he was messed up with that stuff when he totally wasn’t! That was, like, the meanest thing you ever did!” 

“90s Kid, I didn’t mean to-I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I swear.” Linkara seemed stung by the teen’s words and he scrambled to find the right words of explanation. “I was just afraid of what would happen if you all found out before we were ready to tell-”

“So you thought calling Dan a liar was a rad idea? Well it was totally unrad, for your information.” 90s Kid crossed his arms and glared at Linkara with a surprising amount of anger. “And how come you didn’t tell us about you and Harvey in the first place? You must, like, not trust us at all, huh?”

“That’s not it,” Linkara tried to insist, but no one seemed in the mood to listen to him.

*I still find it hard to believe that flames of desire could burn so brightly in my own home without my noticing.* Ninja-Style Dancer held up, shooting Linkara and Harvey a suspicious glance. *I thought I was the only one capable of such stealth.*

“I thought we were your comrades, Linkara. Why didn’t you see fit to clue us in?” Linksano joined in, peering at the two with a curious yet irritated expression. “Did you think we just didn’t deserve to know such vital information? Are we that unimportant when you don’t need something from us?”

“Honk! Honk!” Boffo agreed, nodding his head, his face pulled into a rare frown. 

“I never kept Dan a secret from you guys!” 90s Kid shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the hero. “I thought we were friends, man!” 

“Would you just give me a frigging minute to explain?” Linkara bellowed, his cheeks reddening with anger and a touch of embarrassment.

While Dan was still unhappy with Linkara and his poorly thought out actions, the fact that 90s Kid finally believed in him whole-heartedly again had caused him to calm down significantly. He started to feel pangs of regret as he noticed the situation was growing increasingly out of hand.

“Uh, Linkara? Look, I never meant for-”

“I was not keeping life-threatening information from you all, but my own personal business!” Linkara interrupted, pointing a finger back at 90s Kid before swiveling it around to point accusingly at the rest of the team. “And I have the right to decide what I do and don’t tell you when it comes to my private life! I know you guys, and you would’ve been making stupid comment after stupid comment and being your usual idiot selves, and I didn’t wanna have to deal with that crap right now!”

“Oh, so now you’re calling me an idiot?” 90s Kid growled, getting more worked up by the second. Dan tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder to calm him, but it was too late now. Everyone started shouting at each other, angry words and accusations flying throughout the room, until Harvey, who had stood in silence up to this point, placed two fingers in his mouth and gave a loud, sharp whistle. The angry chatter ceased at once and all eyes turned towards him. 

“Alright, everybody just shut your yaps and listen,” he began, holding his arms out for peace. “Yeah, I admit it, the Kid and I have been sneaking around behind your backs for a little while. We wanted the chance to figure this thing out on our own without you guys weighing in yet, and we would’ve told you all once we were ready.” He paused as he shot a reproving glare at Dan, who had the good grace to look somewhat ashamed. “It’s not that we don’t trust you guys, since you know we trust you knuckleheads more than anyone else. We just wanted our privacy and some peace as we tried to figure out this whole dating game. But I have to admit, we weren’t being very discreet about it, and Dan found us out without realizing that we didn’t wanna spill the beans just yet.”

Harvey’s look softened, but he continued to speak in a stern tone. “Now, listen up here. The Kid’s been running around like dodo bird trying to scrape together a meal for this bunch and nothing’s been going right so far. I’ve seen him almost lose it several times as he’s tried to make today work, and I don’t want to see him suffering any more stressful situations right now. Today’s a holiday, in case you all forgot, one where we’re supposed to act like a family, so can we not be at each other’s throats for this one day? You turkeys know I’m not one for begging, but please, can we just call this feud off for his sake?”

Everyone started shifting where they stood, guilt crossing over their faces as they took in Harvey’s words. “I suppose we should try and get in the holiday spirit,” Linksano said while the others agreed.

“Yeah, I don’t wanna fight when we could be eating and stuff,” 90s Kid admitted. “But I still want Dan to eat with us, Linkara. So, like… can he?” Even though his eyes were covered by his shades, 90s Kid still managed to strike at Linkara with a sad puppy-dog look. 

Linkara sighed and looked to Dan, feeling like a real heel. “Dan, I’m really sorry about last night. I know that you weren’t high then and I really shouldn’t have dragged 90s Kid into that lie. It was completely unfair of me. I didn’t mean any of what I said before-” 

Dan waved him silent with a hand.

“I know, my friend.” Dan ran a hand over his beard before dropping it to his side in defeat. “I’m the one who should be apologizing for everything I’ve done. You were kind enough to allow me into your home and I’m sure I must have destroyed any trust you had in me. I was just so angry about what happened that I wanted to prove I was telling the truth no matter how I had to do it, consequences be darned. I’m truly sorry, my friend.” 90s Kid rubbed Dan’s back in a show of support, also feeling bad that he had doubted Dan’s honesty and helped contribute to his rash actions the previous night.

“Everybody makes mistakes,” Harvey said, still in the role of peacekeeper. “Why don’t we agree that we did some not so swell things and promise to never act so nutso again.” 

“I can agree with that,” Linkara said, glancing fondly over at Harvey and appreciating his knack for clarity when it mattered. 

“Me too,” Dan said. The two shook hands and smiled at each other, thankful that they could lay the tensions between them to rest.

“I would also like to offer my apologies. I didn’t mean to explode at you, Linkara,” Linksano spoke up, fiddling with his gloves a tad. “It has been a rather stressful day for all of us. I suppose I can understand why you decided to keep your personal life a secret for now. We are rather playful with each other, aren’t we?”

“It’s okay, Linksano. I’ve been pretty rough with you today too. I really am glad you managed to get the power working again.” Harvey nodded approvingly at the way everyone was starting to make amends and, knowing that he could do so freely now, he put his arm around Linkara’s shoulders.

“Okay, now that we’re all playing nice again, let’s get back to work. There’s still time to salvage this meal and I think if we give it our all, we can come up with something tasty. We’ve already got the bird in the oven, so all we gotta do is get the rest of the dishes cooking and we’ll be golden. Dan, you think you can help Junior take another stab at the dessert?” Dan grinned at him, his good mood returning at once.

“You betcha I can.” He turned to 90s Kid. “Why don’t we make another pie, Kid? I found a great recipe in one of the books Linkara was kind enough to lend me.” Dan’s heart melted in a wonderful way when 90s Kid pulled him into his usual big bear hug.

“Let’s rock this, dude!”

“I suppose now that we’ve been exposed, I can pull that too.” Linkara blinked in surprise as Harvey pulled him into a hug, but he ignored the teasing whistles and catcalls from the others and hugged back with all his might.


	9. Chapter 9

Linkara set the turkey down in the center of the table before standing back and looking at all the dishes with pride.

“That’s a good looking bird, Kid.” Harvey told him, eyeing it with a hungry grin. “Looks like everything else turned out fine, too.” The table was laden with all sorts of dishes, Harvey’s sweet potatoes and stuffing, Ninja’s de-wasabi-ed watermelon salad, chestnut rice, and green bean casserole, Dan’s dinner rolls, Linksano’s cranberry-orange sauce, and Boffo’s colorful mashed potatoes. 90s Kid’s pie was going to be brought out after the main course was finished, and though Linkara hadn’t seen it yet, he hoped that it would be something they would actually be able to consume.

When Pollo finished setting the table, Linkara cupped his hands over his mouth. “C’mon, guys, move it or lose it!” Everyone came over with their drinks in hand, taking their places at the table and murmuring over how good everything looked.

“Man, I’m starving for this awesome chow!” 90s Kid said, reaching for a roll before Harvey batted his hand away. “Heh, right, sorry Harvey-dude. Got carried away.”

“Boffo, if you would, please.” Linkara, Harvey, and 90s Kid removed their hats and the table bowed their heads as the clown made a few choice honks of his horn. Once he was finished, everyone echoed the “Amen” and they all looked at him, impressed. “You definitely have a way with words, Boffo. Very eloquent.” The clown bowed and took his seat, smiling widely at the group. The three men put their hats back on before Linkara stood up to address them all. 

“Before we get started with dinner, there is a tradition my family had when I was growing up that I think would be nice to try here now that we’re all together. Every year on Thanksgiving, we’d all go around the table saying what we’re thankful for, and I’d like us to be able to share that with each other. I’ll begin.” He quickly cleared his throat. 

“I ran into some trouble this year that stemmed from my lack of humility as a person, and as a hero. I realized that I was starting to lose myself and forget what my true mission is: to protect the Earth and all the people who inhabit it. I consider myself thankful for this great responsibility I’ve been given as a protector, but that’s not what I’m most thankful for today.” Linkara reached into his pocket then and pulled out his Magic Gun, cradling it gently in his fingers. 

“Someone very dear to me managed to help snap me out of my ego trip. I was starting to spiral downward into a dark, lonely place, and she helped me remember just what I stood to lose if I didn’t change my ways.” Linkara paused and smiled down fondly at the weapon. “She is my partner, and more importantly, my friend. I never meant to scare her and I’m thankful every day that she gave me another chance.” He put the Magic Gun back into his holster and gazed down at his team. “I am also extremely thankful that I have such wonderful friends and teammates that stand by my side and fight with me every single day. Somehow, you all think I’m worth it and you trust me as a leader. I know that no matter what life throws at me, I could never do it alone; I need to have every single one of you by my side. So, what I’m most thankful for is all of you.” 

Linkara sat back down and basked in the glow of the appreciative smiles of his friends, as Harvey was the next one to stand. “One of the best things that happened to me this past year is learning that no matter how much the world busts your chops or how old you get, second chances are always possible. I always figured that I had already lived most of my life and done everything there was to do, but now I know that isn’t true. I go through new experiences every day, going on new adventures and meeting all kinds of cats and dames, and I do it all by the side of some of the best people I could ever know.” He reached out and took Linkara’s hand, looking down at him with a grateful smile. 

“I also finally came clean about how I felt about someone I hold very near and dear to my heart, and I’m very happy that I did. I’ve felt younger and happier than I have in years because of him.” Linkara kissed Harvey’s hand and watched as the singer turned back to the table. “I used to think that my past fame was what I was most grateful for. But that isn’t true. Now I know that living in this apartment with the folks I care about most, singing my heart out at karaoke every week, coming home to a pad where anything could happen, and being able to fall asleep next to the person I cherish more than anything is what I’m most grateful for. All of you crazy knuckleheads have shown me that despite how long I’ve been around, I’m far from pushing up daisies just yet.” 

Harvey sat down and Linkara squeezed his hand, feeling his heart swell at being included in Harvey’s speech like that, while Ninja-Style Dancer stood up and held up his cards. *A ninja is usually trained to be able to trust no one. He is trained to defend himself, to move like the shadows and not be seen, and to not even accept food if dying of hunger or water if dying of thirst from another. Instead of continuing to constantly stand alone, I have learned the value of what it means to fight for a team, where all is one, and one is all. I could never sit at this table with the rest of you without the enduring trust and friendship that you have bestowed upon me. It may not seem like much to be able to share a simple meal with one’s friends, but the reality of this moment fills me to very bottom of my heart. I cherish every one of you.*

The ninja’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at them all through his mask before he took his seat once again. Linksano stood before them next, taking a few deep breaths as he prepared to speak. “I remember the day long ago when Linkara came to me and offered me the chance to become his scientific advisor. I received well beyond what any mad scientist could dream of, not only in freedom and time to pursue my own endeavors, and an endless amount of resources of the highest quality, but also the ability to see the full beauty and splendor of the universe from the realm of Comicron-1. However, that is not what I thank Linkara for here today.” Linkara raised his eyebrows at him as the scientist looked his way and spoke in a calmer tone than any of them had ever heard before.

“Something you gave to me on that day that I didn’t fully come to realize until later is redemption, Linkara. After fleeing from universe to universe, after serving and running from Lord Vyce, I was given a safe place to stay, payment for my services, and something I’d never had before: a group of eclectic, yet wonderful f-friends.” He seemed to blush a bit as he said this last word but he kept his gaze firmly on Linkara. “You made it very clear on that day when I was offered the position that if I were to ever go back to my old ways or try to betray you, you wouldn’t hesitate to send me into exile like you did that armored menace. I say in all honesty that any desire I ever had to betray you has disappeared long ago. I greatly cherish the trust you’ve placed on me, all of you, and I have vowed to protect that precious gift for the rest of my life.”

Linksano looked to the rest of the table and gave a rare non-manic smile. “Instead of using my science to control the world or for any purposes of evil, I use it now in order to protect the world and also for the benefit of my true companions. For the first time in a long time, I feel at peace with the world and I know I could never have achieved this feeling without being shown what true heroism and true friendship are.” Linksano took his seat and blushed more when saw Linkara tip his hat to him, admiration and respect showing in the comic lover’s eyes. 90s Kid was the next to stand, and for once, he managed to achieve an indoor voice.

“I uh, I’m not really good at talking about this stuff, but uh… I don’t, like, really remember having a family before. After I got pulled out of time and junk, my memories of my life before are pretty messed up and I totally don’t even remember a lot of stuff.” Linkara was surprised by this revelation and he turned to Harvey, noting he was also wearing an expression of puzzlement. This was the first time any of the team had ever heard 90s Kid talk about his own time and how he didn’t seem to remember it well. “From what I do remember about it,” 90s Kid continued, giving a slight pause as he thought back, “I, um, pretty much just spent a lot of time alone. So this is the first time I’ve ever really, like, had a Thanksgiving dinner, at least the way it’s supposed to be and stuff. You guys are the first people to ever really like, accept me, y’know? I hate being alone more than anything else, but cuz of you guys, I totally never am alone now.” 90s Kid looked down then, his cheeks reddening thanks to how open he was being, but he went on. 

“Um… this last year was really not awesome for me. After dealing with that… Entity-thing,” he shuddered as he said the name and Dan reached out a hand for 90s Kid to hold as he continued, “and then that holo-dude, I really felt… scared. But it was totally okay, because I had someone there to help me who wouldn’t leave me alone, and who always came after me when I needed him.” 90s Kid squeezed his boyfriend’s hand gently and watched as Dan looked back up at him with tears in his eyes. “I don’t really have a mom or dad, but I’ve got Linkara and Harvey, and I never had any brothers or sisters, but I’ve got Linksano, Boffo, Ninja and Pollo. And I’ve also totally got the best, most radical boyfriend ever. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is, I’m thankful for finally having what I’ve, like, always wanted: a family.”

90s Kid sat back down and Dan kissed him on the cheek while Linksano patted his shoulder fondly. Linkara looked like he was having a bit of a hard time holding it together and even Harvey was rubbing at his eyes, not fully realizing until now just how much of a family they truly were. Dan quickly wiped his eyes and stood up next, taking a moment to compose himself before speaking.

“This is also the first time in years I’ve had a traditional Thanksgiving. Usually it was just another day to me, and I was spending it with people whose names and faces I can’t even remember, and doing things that I regret doing now.” He sighed and seemed to falter for a moment before continuing to speak. “But that part of my past is behind me. While there are many things from my past that I still treasure, like the sweet taste of New Coke and the ear-pleasing notes of Devo, I’m finding that I like the future a little better every single day. I have wonderful friends like Dolly, ROB, Snob and the Crabtrees, and even all of you fine folks. I also managed to meet someone who truly understands what it’s like to feel lost, but at the same time, right at home when you’re with your friends.” Dan smiled down at 90s Kid and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I never thought I’d be able to have an actual bond with someone. I remember the day I met Kid and felt so much better knowing that someone else was going through what I was. He was someone who made me feel like the present really wasn’t that bad a place to be, as long as he was here and I started falling for him. When I found out that he felt the same way about me as I did about him, I… I’d never been so happy before.” Dan wiped his eyes a little. “I never want to do anything to mess this up, since Kid’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and I’m swearing to him and to myself that no matter what, I’m going to do everything I can to keep him safe, healthy, and happy. I also want to do my best to get healthy too. So, in conclusion, I feel honored that you all invited me here to have dinner with you, because any friend of Kid’s is a friend of mine.” 

Dan sat back down as 90s Kid pulled him into a hug, and there wasn’t a dry eye at the table by then. Boffo was the next to stand and he pulled out his horn before pondering a moment. He honked at Ninja-Style Dancer, who nodded and prepared his cards. As Boffo honked his horn, Ninja held up his signs so that everyone would understand. 

*Clowns have often been misunderstood and feared by many people. I will always be very thankful to Linkara for allowing me to show people that clowns are not evil, and many of them can bring people joy while still retaining their dignity. I was even more honored when Linkara hired me on as a financial advisor. While I have given up my accounting practice to become a clown, I have no issue with helping this team stay financially afloat in whatever way I can offer.* His smile grew as he continued. *Even though I’m a happy person by nature, you all have always given me reasons to smile. I greatly enjoy living in this apartment and though I am voiceless, I truly love hearing all of your voices around me. Silence is something that I’ve never been able to stand for too long, and hearing things like laughter and fun conversations from morning until night is wonderful.*

Boffo then put his horn in his pocket and placed his hands over his heart before he moved them through the air in a flurry of motion. The team looked at each other in shock. 

“Boffo, I didn’t know you could use sign language,” Linkara said while the others murmured, impressed by this display. 

“Yeah, that was awesome!” 90s Kid agreed. “So, like, what’d you say?” Everyone at the table was silent, since none of them understood sign language, until Pollo spoke up.

“He said, ‘Thank you all for being my friends’. It’s fortunate you installed that language translator in me, Linkara, since it works even on non-spoken languages.” 

“Wow, I didn’t even know that,” Linkara admitted. Boffo merely chuckled silently and honked his horn once more in thanks before he sat down while Pollo, who was still floating at the end of the table, was the last to speak.

“It is extremely simple and unfortunately common to take robots for granted. Linkara created me and could have very easily made me a tool he used only to serve him, but instead he gave me the freedom to do as I wish, and even grants me wages in exchange for my services. It may seem like common decency to you all, but to robots, it is a rarity that must not be taken for granted. I have never been mistreated, nor have I ever felt resentment for my creator. I would say that I am proud to work for Linkara, but I do not work for him at all. I work with him as an equal, and am an equal to all of you as well. While emotions sometimes elude me, I feel the closest approximation of love a robot can for you all. I extend my thanks now and always." 

Linkara hastily dabbed his eyes with his napkin before nodding to the table. “Thank you for sharing, everyone. With that, I think we’re ready to eat.” Everyone eagerly nodded and Harvey began carving the turkey. After passing all their plates around and getting a good amount of everything, they all picked up their silverware and dove right in. “Mmm. You know, these rainbow spuds aren’t bad. Good work, Boffo.”

“The cranberry sauce turned out great, doc.” Harvey told him, piling more of it onto his plate. “You’ll have to show me what you did with it.” Linksano cackled, pouring gravy over his turkey before passing it off to Dan.

“Cooking is merely food science, after all! Once I began to break the recipe down into its natural compounds and reactions, it was no less simple than a mathematical formula! Also, splendid job on the dinner rolls, Dan. I’m glad you received this task, since I don’t think I would’ve pulled it off quite as well!” 

“Oh, I’m sure you would’ve done just as good a job. Just wait until you try Kid’s dessert though, now that is something splendid indeed.” Linkara felt a slight pang of uncertainty after remembering 90s Kid’s first attempt at a pie, but it soon passed as he felt Harvey squeeze his leg from under the table. He smiled at him and, knowing he no longer had anything to hide, leaned over to kiss him softly. 

*Perhaps I was a bit hasty in declaring myself the finest cook.* Ninja-Style Dancer held up after polishing off his serving of stuffing. *Harvey may be giving me a run for my money.* Harvey shook his head dismissively, nodding in satisfaction as he dug into the green bean casserole and even the chestnut rice dish. 

“Ah, don’t be so modest. I haven’t had a casserole this good since Thanksgiving at my grandmother’s way back when.” Ninja bowed at such high praise and 90s Kid smiled as he squeezed Dan’s hand. He couldn’t be happier having his boyfriend sit with him as he ate as much as he pleased while surrounded by all his friends. This was fast becoming his favorite day of the year. Pollo naturally couldn’t eat, but was nonetheless content to hover by the table and watch his teammates enjoy themselves.

After everyone had indulged in several helpings, 90s Kid rose from the table and brought over a covered dish and a tub of vanilla ice cream. “Ready for the most extremely awesome pie you dudes have ever tasted?” Linkara bit his lip slightly as the teen tossed off the sheet. “Ta-da!” Linkara exhaled in relief and surprise when he saw a perfect pumpkin pie in his hands. 

“Wow, 90s Kid, that looks great! Did you and Dan make that?” Dan chuckled, smiling proudly at his boyfriend. 

“I helped a little, but Kid took the lead the whole way. Beautiful, isn’t it?” 90s Kid picked up a knife to start carving slices for the team. Everyone was stuffed to the gills, but nobody could possibly turn down dessert. After the pie had been devoured, they all lounged around the table, belts loosened and jackets off, talking and laughing and feeling no desire in the slightest to get up. While the others chatted away, Linkara leaned over and murmured into Harvey’s ear.

“You were right, Harvey. Everything did work out for the best.” Harvey scooted his chair closer and put an arm around him. 

“You did a great job putting all this together, Kid. I can’t wait to show you just how thankful I am.” Linkara kissed him and rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder. Linkara usually loved to talk and was always a large presence in conversations, but he was perfectly content to just keep quiet then and listen to the others. After some time had passed and the talking began to wane, he picked up his glass.

“I think Thanksgiving has been a huge success for us all, so I’d like to propose a toast.” Everyone lifted their glasses and Linkara beamed at them. “To family.”

“To family,” they all echoed as their glasses clinked.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Harvey was enjoying an afternoon smoke in the crisp November air as he took a stroll outside. He had to find a way to work off those extra turkey-and-pumpkin-pie calories somehow if he wanted to retain his crowd-pleasing figure for his upcoming shows, and going for a walk in the sunshine was a great way for him to stay fit and take a quick survey of the neighborhood at the same time. While Harvey wasn’t often the paranoid type, he still liked to stay alert for any possible threats that could show up and force the team into yet another battle.

Fortunately, everything was calm and peaceful that day, so when Harvey had gotten his fill of the great outdoors, he headed back toward the base. As he was approaching the door, he noticed Linksano pulling up in the driveway with a load of shopping bags in the backseat of the car, and 90s Kid skateboarding toward the both of them with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hey you two,” Harvey called out with a friendly nod. “You having a pleasant day so far?”

“Dude, it’s been totally awesome!” 90s Kid jumped off his board and picked it up before running the rest of the way toward the singer. “First I, like, went to visit my buddies Chester and Lester at the park to see if they wanted to try any of my radical pumpkin pie, and they did! Plus, they totally loved all the other yummy stuff you guys made, and they ate all the food I brought to share with them! They totally wanted me to tell you how much they liked your stuffing, Harvey-dude.”

“Naturally,” Harvey replied, smiling proudly as he relished the compliments to his cooking.

“And then,” 90s Kid continued, spinning one of the wheels on his skateboard in excitement, “when we were playing hide and seek, we ran into Snowflame! That dude is totally funny! He saw Boffo’s awesome potatoes and, like, poured some on his head so he could be Rainbow Flame! Then he stole Chester’s hat and we chased him all over the park! It was the most rad day ever!”

“That certainly sounds exhausting,” Harvey muttered before he smiled again at the teen. “Well, I’m glad you had a good time, Junior, and I’m proud that you made sure that those leftovers went to someone who appreciated them.”

90s Kid blushed happily at his words. “It was nothing, dude, t-totally nothing.”

Harvey chuckled softly, feeling more affection for 90s Kid than he usually did at that moment, before he noticed Linksano struggling to walk up the driveway with an enormous number of items in his arms. “Hey doc, do you need a hand there?”

“Ugh… oh, no, I’m… quite all right... just dandy here.” It seemed to take a bit of effort for Linksano to get the words out, and the pile of shopping bags he held wobbled precariously with every step he took, but the scientist seemed determine to succeed through his own efforts.

“Dude, were you out shopping all this time?” 90s Kid wondered as he took in the huge bundle Linksano held.

“Of course. This day… is notorious for… having incredible sales,” Linksano puffed, his cheeks bright red and sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

“Yeah, and also for having every nut out there come crawling out of the woodwork in the hopes of saving a buck,” Harvey dryly replied.

“That’s only… if you don’t… know where to… make your… purchases. The Histology Depot… and Cosmos-R-Us… had few crowds… and optimal prices!”

“Doc, you sure you don’t want us to help you?” Harvey was worried Linksano was on the brink of passing out, but the doctor only shook his head stubbornly, sending drops of sweat flying everywhere.

“No thanks… but if you could… get the door… I’d be… most appreciative.”

“Sure, dude.” 90s Kid held the front door open so Linksano could stagger inside before he and Harvey followed after. They proceeded to then run directly into the scientist, who had stopped in his tracks and was staring around him in bafflement, all his purchases dropping to the ground in one fell swoop.

“What on Earth happened here?” Harvey instantly went on alert and was about to reach for his revolver when he realized 90s Kid and Linksano wore expressions of awe instead of fear. He blinked in confusion before tilting his head upwards and noticing himself what had captured their attention.

“Gee,” he muttered softly as his eyes grew as wide as saucers. From every inch of the ceiling hung shiny silver icicles wrapped with soft golden lights that shone down on the room, making it seem warmer and cozier. The windows had also been painted with fake snow and colorful wreaths seemed to be hanging upon every wall and door within the base.

“It’s so pretty,” 90s Kid murmured softly before he caught himself and quickly added. “Uh, p-pretty hardcore to the extreme, I mean!”

“Is that the sound of helper elves I hear?” Everyone turned as Linkara, now sporting a Santa hat over his regular Trilby, bounced into the room. He was carrying a few boxes of Christmas lights and decorations, and looking more excited than most kids did after learning that soon they would be receiving a multitude of presents by a man in a red and white outfit.

“Kid, I gotta admit I’m impressed.” Harvey walked over to Linkara and took a couple boxes for himself, earning a peck on the cheek in return. “I can’t believe you did all this is less than a day.”

“Well thanks, Harvey, but I couldn’t have done it without my special helpers.”

Behind Linkara appeared Boffo and Ninja-Style Dancer, each wearing a pair of antlers atop their head.

*Greetings, friends. I’m pleased to see our efforts have touched you so greatly.* Ninja-Style Dancer held up on a card before he performed a series of complex hand signals. There was a small puff of smoke before another wreath appeared in his hands, which he quickly handed to Boffo. *Here you are. I believe you requested one for your bedroom.*

Boffo nodded and honked his horn in thanks before rushing off to place the decoration on his door, while Ninja-Style Dancer reached into one of the boxes Harvey was now holding.

*Ah, here it is. The final piece necessary for our living room display of Christmas wonder.* The ninja placed a small figure of Santa Christ on the coffee table and plugged it in before flipping a switch on the base of the figure. Soon Santa Christ was swaying back and forth while “Jingle Bell Rock” blasted from the base on which he stood. *The magic of Christmas and the magic of dance have at last been combined.* Ninja-Style Dancer smiled brightly down at his jolly display while Linkara looked on in approval.

“That’s perfect, Ninja-Style Dancer. I think we’ve finally got a handle on the indoor decorating, so it’s time to move on to the outside! You guys are lucky you came home in time to help with this,” he added with a wink.

“I think you’ve misunderstood the definition of lucky,” Linksano muttered before Harvey elbowed him in the ribs. “Oh, uh, I mean as much as I’d love to help turn this place into a shrine of tinsel and toy soldiers, I’m afraid I must decline. These parcels must be moved into my lab, categorized and labeled, and then placed into their proper storage compartments before they start to contaminate-I mean before I forget which goes where! Heh heh.” Linksano giggled nervously before quickly bending down to scoop up his bags. “Oh, thank you,” he said to Boffo, who, upon his return, picked up one jar of bright green liquid which had rolled over to the staircase. “So now I must be off. Sorry to, er, miss out on the holiday fun and all.”

“Well, we’ll miss your company, Linksano,” Linkara said, still smiling, “but don’t worry just yet about missing out on our holiday fun! I still have a ton of fun things planned to get us in the spirit this year and you’re going to be a part of all of them!”

“I… I will?” Linksano looked rather unsettled by this statement, but the comic lover didn’t seem to notice.

“Yep! All of you will!” Linkara waved his arms wildly, gesturing to his entire team. “We’ve got eggnog for drinking and chestnuts for roasting! Cookies for baking and Christmas bread for toasting!”

“Dude, I am so down for helping you with that!” 90s Kid cried, already licking his lips as he imagined enjoying all that wonderful food.

“And that’s not all!” Linkara reached into his pocket and pulled out a list with numerous suggestions written on it that came down to his knees. “We’re also going to make our own cards and ornaments, wrap presents, of course, attend a special version of Christmas karaoke, and there’s even one huge surprise that I can’t tell you about yet, since we’re still too far away from the big day!”

“What? Dude, that’s no fair! Now you have to tell us!” 90s Kid insisted, looking like the thought of not knowing the surprise would kill him.

“Nope. Sorry, 90s Kid, but you’ll just have to wait until the week before Christmas to know about that one, so everyone keep your schedules open.” Linkara smiled playfully at the others, thoroughly enjoying how he could tease them with his mystery plans. “But I can tell you about most of the other plans, like cooking contests for our resident chefs,” he paused here to smile at Harvey and Ninja-Style Dancer, “and how we’re going caroling around the neighborhood!”

“Hold it right there!” For the second time that day Linksano dropped his bundle of bags, but this time deliberately, so that he could fix Linkara with an irritated stare. “I might be willing to put up with some of this Christmas-nonsense you have planned, but there’s no way I am going to go off singing to the neighbors! It’s bad enough you force me to attend karaoke, but at least there I can remain at our table and enjoy a beverage while the rest of you crow away like trained roosters.”

While Harvey and Ninja-Style Dancer looked offended by this insult to one of their favorite pastimes, 90s Kid turned to the scientist with a pleading expression.

“Aw, come on, dude, caroling is totally fun! And you’ve got a rad voice, so you should totally come with us!”

“90s Kid, you know very well that I am not one for singing,” Linksano said, crossing his arms and looking annoyed with the very suggestion.

“That is not true, Linksano,” Pollo, who now wore a sprig of holly on his chest plate, said as he hovered into the room. “Just this morning Boffo and I heard you performing a song in the shower. Boffo thought you had a lovely voice worthy of performing on stage if you’d choose to do so.”

Boffo nodded and honked his horn enthusiastically until he realized Linksano’s whole face had turned as red as a tomato.

“Y-you did what? You heard me? W-why were you listening in on me in the first place?!”

Boffo looked down as he meekly honked an apology. “No, it is my fault, Boffo,” Pollo said, landing on the clown’s shoulder to face Linksano. “I wanted to check on the security systems and one happens to have a control panel right next to the bathroom. I asked Boffo to assist me and that’s how we happened to overhear you. I apologize for any unintentional acts of spying we performed.”

“So you can sing, huh?” Harvey teased, enjoying how flustered the scientist was growing. “Come on, doc, belt out a tune for us.”

“No! I-I must be leaving now, so good day to you all!” Linksano grabbed his packages for the last time and stormed off into his lab, slamming the door loudly behind him.

90s Kid frowned at the still chuckling Harvey. “Dude, that wasn’t cool. Now Linksano’ll never come sing with us.”

“Don’t worry, 90s Kid,” Linkara said, patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sure Linksano will get bitten by the Christmas bug in no time and help us out with all our reindeer games!” 90s Kid noticed Linkara’s bizarrely wide smile and tilted his head as he studied him.

“Uh, dude, are you okay? You seem, like, really happy right now.”

“Why wouldn’t I be happy? The best time of the year is almost here, and I can’t wait to celebrate with all of you!” Linkara surprised everyone by pulling 90s Kid into a quick one-armed hug before he shifted his boxes back into both arms. “Okay then, let’s get to work turning our building into a winter wonderland! After that, we still have Comicron-1 to decorate, and I have to install that Christmas music feature into Nimue’s programming! Come on!”

Linkara hurried outside before anyone could comment further, leaving the rest of the team to stare at each other in confusion.

“Dude… what was that?” 90s Kid wondered after a moment.

*Linkara certainly seems to be enjoying himself.* Ninja-Style Dancer agreed.

“Yes, although I don’t remember ever seeing him quite so excited about doing chores,” Pollo noted.

“Did he, like, eat a bunch of candy or something? Cuz sometimes I get totally excited after I do that.”

“I think you’re all exaggerating things,” Harvey told them. He set down the boxes he held to reach for his cigarettes and pulled one out with ease. “You know the Kid can’t get enough of Christmas, and this year we don’t have to worry about kooky villains trying to pull anything on us. Plus I don’t have any tours until next year, the ninja’s not going on one of his ‘special retreats’, and everyone’s getting along hunky-dory, which is a big change for us. So are you really surprised that he’s excited about us all getting to celebrate together for a change?”

“I guess you’re right, man,” 90s Kid said while the others agreed. “This year we’re going to have the most awesome celebration ever!”

“That’s the spirit,” Harvey said with a smile. “So, let’s not keep the Kid waiting any longer.”

He watched the others pour out of the base before he took a long drag of his cigarette and sighed softly. While Harvey had sounded convincing to the others, he wasn’t entirely sure he believed his words. Linkara was definitely acting more hyper about celebrating this year than he usually did. The stress of Thanksgiving seemed to have vanished completely from him, and that list of activities was something he’d never come up with before. Harvey couldn’t put his finger on it, but he felt like there was something more to Linkara’s happiness than just the upcoming holiday. He wasn’t sure what, but he was certain he’d find out soon enough, since no one on the team knew Linkara better than he did.

\-----

The days passed by quickly, each one filled with a new activity spear-headed by an eager Linkara. At first the team, save for Linksano, the perpetual Scrooge of the group, responded with just as much enthusiasm to Linkara’s plans as he did, but by the end of their second week of holly-jolly hijinks, only 90s Kid and Ninja-Style Dancer didn’t seem to be tired out by their leader’s gung-ho attitude toward celebrating.

“This is awesome!” the teen cried as he clinked his glass of eggnog against the ninja’s. “I think you should totally win the contest for best nog, dude!”

*I am pleased to see the results have turned out so satisfactory.* Ninja-Style Dancer replied before casting a smirk at Harvey’s mostly full eggnog bowl that the singer could see even behind his mask. *I suppose this round in our culinary competition goes to me.*

Harvey would have replied with some snarky retort, but he was starting to grow weary thanks to all of Linkara’s many plans. Just the previous night, he had participated in an all-night holiday karaoke session, and as much as he loved singing, even he had started to grow tired of it by four in the morning.

“Aw, don’t worry, Harvey,” Linkara replied as he sat down on the arm of Harvey’s chair. “I still like your eggnog best personally.” He brought a cup of said drink to his lips and gulped it down before licking his lips happily.

“Thanks, Kid.” Harvey tried to smile at him, but he found his face muscles were a bit stiff, and managed only a slight grimace. Linkara noticed and bent down to kiss his boyfriend softly, Harvey enjoying the sweet taste on his lips.

“You’re looking like you need a bit of energy,” Linkara said, his voice low enough that only Harvey could hear him. “Would you like me to come up to your room tonight and… help revitalize you?” He wiggled his eyebrows at Harvey, but the singer merely yawned in response before shaking his head.

“Thanks for the offer, Kid, but I think I’ll take a rain-check on that tonight. I’m exhausted, and I’ll need a good night’s rest if we’re still going caroling tomorrow.”

Linkara’s face fell at once and he took Harvey’s hand into his own. “Harvey, are you okay? I haven’t seen you this tired in a while. Maybe I should just cancel caroling. I’d rather stay with you tonight and make sure you’re not sick or anything.”

“Kid, don’t worry about me,” Harvey said, trying to sound reassuring while fighting back the urge to yawn again. “I’m healthy as a horse, I promise. I’m just tuckered out from last night still.”

“I guess we were out late,” Linkara conceded, still looking at him with worry. Harvey squeezed Linkara’s hand gently and tried again to smile, this time managing one for a few seconds.

“Yeah, but I had a blast doing that duet with you. I wouldn’t have passed up on that chance for anything, Kid.”

“Me either,” Linkara admitted as he leaned in to press their lips together again. He chuckled when Harvey couldn’t hold back any longer and yawned into his mouth. “Sorry to be so boring,” he teased, eliciting a soft laugh from Harvey as well.

“Well, I guess that’s the signal that I should hit the hay. I’ll have these million-dollar pipes in perfect condition for tomorrow, Kid, so don’t give it another thought.”

“All right. See you tomorrow then.” Harvey kissed Linkara goodnight before slowly making his way upstairs. He was so sleepy he didn’t even notice that Linksano, who had somehow been lured out of his lab for the competition, had been watching him and Linkara quite closely.

\-----

The following evening, the team delighted everyone in the neighborhood with their beautiful renditions of classic Christmas songs. Linkara was as excited as ever as he ran from house to house followed by an elf-hat sporting 90s Kid and Boffo, who had traded in his horn for sleigh bells he could shake in time to the music. Harvey and Ninja-Style Dancer followed behind them, talking about which songs were their favorites, while Linksano grudgingly brought up the rear.

“Aren’t we about finished yet?” he grumbled, running a hand across his goggles to wipe away the snowflakes which had landed there. “I believe my blisters are starting to grow blisters of their own.”

“We’re almost at the last house, doc,” Harvey said, slowing down so his stride could match Linksano’s. He studied the ruddy-cheeked scientist curiously. “I’m surprised you even came with us, considering the fuss you made when the Kid first came up with this idea.”

“I was subjected to so many flattering compliments from 90s Kid and Boffo that it felt wrong to disappoint them,” Linksano admitted, looking down in slight embarrassment. Harvey grinned and chucked him on the shoulder.

“You know, doc, you’re all right.”

Linksano peeked back up and flashed a sly smile that made Harvey suddenly feel uneasy. “I also wanted to continue my observations to see if my hypothesis was correct.”

Harvey rolled his eyes at the scientific talk Linksano always slipped into casual conversation, but he couldn’t help asking, “And what were you observing, doc?”

“Linkara.” Harvey’s eyes widened and he turned to Linksano, giving him his whole attention. “I’ve been trying to determine for quite a while just why our esteemed leader has been acting more like 90s Kid than 90s Kid himself,” Linksano continued, still bearing that smile which left Harvey uncomfortable for some reason.

“I said it before, it’s nothing. He’s just happy about us all celebrating together.”

“Ah, but I believe the reason is deeper than mere seasonal delight,” Linksano continued, fiddling with his gloves a little as they walked. “You see, although I am a scientific genius who also possesses an impeccable understanding of mathematics and classic literature, I also took quite a few psychology courses to help me better understand and relate to my fellow human beings.”

“I can see they worked wonders for you,” Harvey replied as sarcastically as he could. Linksano ignored him.

“Are you familiar with the theory of sublimation, Harvey?”

“Can’t say that I am.”

“I figured as much.” Linksano cackled softly before continuing. “That is a theory which follows the belief that one transforms certain, let’s say impulses, into more socially acceptable actions. For example, one who is haunted by feelings of extreme rage may turn to drawing or painting instead of beating the tar out of someone. Do you comprehend that, Finevoice?”

“You’re saying the Kid is fired up because he’s angry?” Harvey asked, sounding somewhat bewildered.

“Oh, no, no,” Linksano quickly answered. “It doesn’t have to be rage which is plaguing the individual, that was merely an example. It could be one of several impulses, such as fear, depression, or even… insatiable lust.”

Harvey stopped walking and Linksano did as well. “Oh, did I perhaps touch a nerve there?” Linksano asked, still bearing a grin more fitting of the Cheshire cat than a scientific advisor. “Pardon my lack of discretion, but wouldn’t you agree that, considering the circumstances, my hypothesis certainly bears consideration?”

Harvey remained still a moment, staring straight ahead as if frozen in place. Then he blinked and slid his cigarettes out of his pocket, quickly lit one, and took a few, long drags of it. Linksano watched him curiously, a bit taken aback by this response, or lack of one, until Harvey slowly swiveled his head in Linksano’s direction.

“You know, doc,” he said in a calm tone as he pulled his cigarette from his lips and tapped it so the ash fell upon the snowy street. “You’re a real smart guy. You got a smart noodle in that smart noggin of yours. You got bright, big eyes behind those swirls, and you’ve even got a sharp nose. But what I’ve noticed is that the smartest thing about you is your mouth.” Harvey’s eyes narrowed and flashed with fire. “And if you don’t learn to control that smart mouth of yours, then I am going to introduce your sharp nose to my dull fist. Many. Many. Times. Do you… comprehend that, doc?”

Harvey’s smile was of pure satisfaction when a trembling Linksano squeaked out a quick affirmation that he did indeed understand and then bolted ahead to stand safely between 90s Kid and Boffo for the rest of the evening. Still, as they sang their last melody of the evening, and Linkara eagerly invited everyone out for a late-night bite at Dairy Queen, Harvey couldn’t help but wonder about his boyfriend’s feelings regarding their relationship.

\-----

“Look out, 90s Kid, I’m gonna get you!”

“No way, Linkara-dude! You can’t match my awesome skills!”

The two giggled wildly as they darted after each other atop the smooth, glassy surface of ice. Skating was today’s activity of choice and one that most members of the team could get behind with complete support.

*It has been a while since I’ve had a chance to test my skills. I am grateful for this opportunity.* Ninja-Style Dancer wrote before they left. Now he was gliding across the pond with ease, performing triple lutzes and triple axels and all sorts of tripled moves that wowed the other skaters who were out enjoying the frozen pond that day as well.

Boffo was also having a grand time on the ice and managed to perform a few jumps and spins of his own to the delight of the others as well. Soon he stopped performing, though, and went around helping some of the younger children learn to keep steady as they took their first tentative steps onto the ice.

Harvey almost wished he could have his own personal clown tutor as well, regardless of how embarrassing he knew it would look. Despite being a master of many pursuits, he was not the strongest ice-skater, and he was found more often sitting on one of the park benches than out on the ice.

“Hey, what are you doing all by your lonesome?” Harvey looked up from his people-watching to find Linkara standing next to him and holding out a cup of hot coffee. “I thought you might be getting cold.”

“Thanks, Kid.” Harvey took a sip and sighed in content. “That really hits the spot.”

“So you’re ready to come back out there then?” Harvey frowned at Linkara’s eager expression and set his cup down.

“I don’t think I’m really cut out for this, Kid-” he tried to say before Linkara cut him off with a warm hug.

“Of course you, are Harvey! You’re amazing! You can do anything if you put your mind to it! Come on, just try it once more, please? You can hold my hand if you feel unsteady at all, even though I’m sure you won’t be. Pretty please, Harvey?”

His grin was so wide now that Harvey was afraid Linkara’s cheeks must be in pain. “All right, Kid, I give. Just promise you won’t let go.” Harvey stood and slipped his hand into Linkara’s, and Linkara squeezed it happily.

“Of course I won’t! I’d never let go of you.” Linkara leaned in for a kiss and Harvey complied before he felt himself being tugged back out onto the pond. He sucked in a breath and tried to keep his knees from shaking too badly as he skated along with Linkara, who glided across the ice with ease and seemed perfectly content with the world. “See, this is fun, right?”

“Y-yeah, sure.” They continued to skate along the outer ring of the pond and soon passed Linksano, who was without a doubt the worst skater in the world. He couldn’t even stand on his skates for more than five seconds before falling flat on his face or his rear.

“Oh!” Linksano cried out as he slipped while trying to pick himself back up. “C-cursed contraptions! Why did I even agree to-ah!” Linksano slipped again, his body contorting as he fell, until he landed face-first in a snow bank on the side of the pond. Harvey couldn’t help snickering at his helpless flailing which only ended when Boffo seemed to take pity on him and offered to hold his hand until he’d gotten used to the skates just as he did with the children. Linksano had blushed and stumbled over his refusal for a few moments until he sighed in defeat. “I suppose it’s the only way I’ll ever complete one rotation around this wretched pond and I would like to prove those incompetent gym teachers from my past wrong, so… all right, I accept your offer.”

“Serves him right,” Harvey muttered as the embarrassed scientist was led around the rink by the clown.

“What’d you say?” Linkara looked over at him curiously.

“Eh, it was nothing, Kid, never mind.” Linkara shrugged and returned his focus to helping Harvey complete a few laps around the pond. That is, until 90s Kid came gliding over to them.

“Dudes! I just had, like, the most extreme idea ever! Let’s play Crack-the-Whip!”

“Sure!” Harvey goggled at Linkara, who didn’t seem to notice as he reached out with his free hand to take the teen’s. “Let’s see how fast we can go!”

“Kid, wait-” The rest of Harvey’s words were sucked from his mouth, along with most of his breath, as Linkara and 90s Kid started skating at a pace he couldn’t have kept up with on his best day. Harvey gasped and tried to pull his hand free, but Linkara, true to his word, refused to let him go.

“This is so great!” Linkara shouted as they moved even faster. The world was becoming a blur to Harvey and he quickly shut his eyes as he started to grow dizzy. He didn’t think he’d be able to hold on for much longer.

He was right.

Harvey felt a cool rush of winter air sting against his cheeks as he and Linkara were pulled apart when the younger man took too sharp a turn. He kept his eyes and mouth closed as he careened uncontrollably across the ice, though his arms were outstretched as he attempted to shove people out of his path. Finally, he ran out of pond and Harvey tumbled forward into his own snowbank.

“Oh God! Harvey! Are you okay?” Linkara zoomed over to the fallen singer as fast as he could and quickly helped pull him up into a sitting position. Linkara stared in horror at his snow-covered face and, unable to find anything else, he grabbed the end of the scarf he was wearing and tried to rub it over Harvey’s skin. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Harvey! I didn’t realize I was going so fast! I’m such an idiot! Please say you’re okay!”

Harvey coughed a little before scrunching up his face from the scarf attack. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” he quickly said, moving his hands up to Linkara’s so he could still them. “It’s all right, Kid, honestly. I’m tougher than I look.” Harvey attempted a carefree chuckle, but it quickly became another bout of coughing. Linkara patted his back tenderly, still looking worried.

“Come on, let’s get you back home, Harvey. I think you’ve had enough of skating and my idiotic behavior for one day.” Linkara put his arm around Harvey and helped him stand, but he gasped when Harvey pulled him into a hug.

“Enough of that talk, Kid,” he murmured into his ear. “You’re not an idiot. You just made a mistake, like everyone does. It’s okay, I’m not mad.” Linkara gently wrapped his arms around Harvey as well and nuzzled his cheek.

“You should be, though. I was acting too reckless with you, and going way too fast. You have every right to be mad at me, Harvey.”

“It’s okay, Kid,” Harvey repeated. “I’m not mad because I think I know the reason why you’ve been going so fast lately. It’s because… I’ve been going too slow.”

“Huh?” Linkara pulled back to stare at Harvey in confusion. “What do you mean, Harvey?"

“When we get back to the house, Kid, I think it’s time we had a talk.” Harvey leaned in close to Linkara and let their foreheads touch as his voice dropped to a whisper. “If you’d like to, then I think it’s time we… took the next step with our relationship.”

Linkara’s eyes widened and his cheeks instantly grew crimson.

“Y-you mean...”

“Yeah, Kid. I think I’m ready to share more than just my bed with you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated NC-17.

After they’d decided they’d had enough ice skating for the day, the team returned home to the base and started getting ready for dinner. Harvey and Linkara kept glancing at each other and smiling, their earlier conversation weighing heavily on their minds. Linkara was just about to excuse himself and Harvey when he was chucked on the shoulder by 90s Kid.

“Duuuuude, are we still gonna roast marshmallows in front of the fireplace tonight?” 90s Kid was still bouncing around with seemingly boundless energy despite racing along the ice for hours.

Linkara, very eager to find some privacy for himself and Harvey, gave 90s Kid a playful punch on the shoulder in response.

“Sure! Why don’t you get everything set up for us, 90s Kid, and after we eat I’ll light the fire, okay? Ask the others to help you too if you need help finding anything. For now, I’m just gonna get out of these snowy clothes.” 90s Kid nodded and bounced over to ask Boffo about toasting sticks while Linkara helped Harvey up the stairs.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m still really sorry-” Linkara started once they were safe in Harvey’s room, but a finger on his lips stilled his words. He eagerly kissed the pad of his boyfriend’s finger and melted at Harvey’s smile.

“Really, Kid, I’m okay. I’m a tough guy, remember?” Linkara swallowed as he recalled the night he’d first seen Harvey’s scar and how his idea of Harvey being a tough guy was somewhat shaken, but pushed that down and smiled back.

“I know, Harvey. You’re the toughest guy I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks, Kid. Anyway, back to what we were talking about.” He gestured for them both to sit on the bed before he looked at Linkara seriously. “You’ve really been going gung-ho on all this Christmas business, and while it’s been fun, it seems like you’ve been trying to distract yourself from something. The doc was flappin’ his lip about it earlier too.”

Linkara scrunched up his brow in confusion. “Well I don’t really know what you’re talking about, or Linksano for that matter, but I guess I have been a little - okay a lot enthusiastic this year,” he admitted.

Harvey nodded. “Yeah, that seems to be the consensus around here. No one was really sure why you were so worked up until the doc started yapping about some sublime thing to me.”

“Oh, the sublimation theory?”

“Am I the only one who doesn’t know about this crap?”

“I took a psychology course in college.” Linkara said before chewing his lip in thought. “Well, actually, that does make an odd sort of sense. You know I get excited about Christmas, but never this much. I didn’t even fully realize it, but I was kinda trying to distract myself from something.” Linkara suddenly went red. “Oh God. If Linksano came up with that theory, than even he could tell that I-that we haven’t-”

“Relax, Kid, I told him I’d punch his lights out if he didn’t keep his mouth shut. He won’t make trouble for us, I promise.” This didn’t do much to reassure Linkara but he tried to push the scientist’s snickering face from his thoughts.

“I’m really sorry about all this. I guess I just didn’t want to pressure you into things before you were done courting me, and yet I still went overboard…” Linkara looked down, still blushing.

Harvey sighed, growing rather irritated with himself. He had never meant to make Linkara wait so long he was going stir-crazy and he was eager to make up for this. Harvey placed a hand underneath Linkara’s chin and tilted his head up, claiming his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. Linkara was surprised at first, but eagerly wrapped his arms about his neck and kissed him deeper, feeling the heat from his body start to rise.

“You don’t gotta be sorry, Kid. I was going too slow before, but I’m ready now. I want to show you just how crazy I am about you. I want to show you everything. If you’re ready, that is.”

Linkara nodded eagerly, looking deeply into Harvey’s eyes. “I’m ready, Harvey. I… I want to be with you. I’ve been thinking about it and I-I want to do this with you.” Harvey smiled and kissed Linkara again, feeling his boyfriend melt into his arms. “When can we do it, Harvey?”

“Tomorrow night, Kid. Give me a chance to get these turkeys out of here and I’ll make it just as good as the night I first took you out – better, even.” Harvey cleared his throat. “So, uh, Kid…how far do you wanna go?”

“I was hoping to go all the way,” Linkara mumbled, fiddling with Harvey’s bow tie nervously. “I’ve, um, been curious about what it’s like…but if you don’t want to-” Linkara broke off when he felt Harvey reaching for his hand. Then he gasped when Harvey placed it over his crotch, finding his boyfriend extremely hard beneath his dress slacks.

“Does that answer your question?” Harvey asked him, his voice a husky whisper. Linkara nodded, rubbing the lump with his fingertips a few times before letting go. Harvey could barely suppress a moan as he leaned over to kiss him again. “Tomorrow night, Kid.” He repeated before standing, taking a moment to regain control of himself, heading to the door, and walking downstairs to help with dinner. Linkara flopped down on Harvey’s bed for a few moments, also trying to take control of the throbbing erection in his jeans, thinking that tomorrow night couldn’t come soon enough…

\-----

The next day, Linkara made sure the others were all preoccupied with something before he locked himself in his bedroom. He couldn’t get Harvey out of his mind and his heart fluttered whenever he thought of their plan for that night. Linkara felt excited and happy and nervous all at once and his head kept spinning as he imagined what it would be like to share himself completely with his singer. Honestly he wasn’t sure how two men managed such intimate situations, and not knowing made his nerves grow worse with each passing minute. But Linkara was never one to let fear stop him and he refused to back away from a challenge, especially one he had no knowledge of. So, to try and alleviate his nervousness, he decided his only course of action was to research this very important topic to learn how it worked and, more importantly, how it felt.

After triple-checking that his room was properly secured and not host to a swarm of spies, Linkara nervously typed his query into a search engine and scanned over the list of results.

“Boy, there are a lot more sites on this than I thought,” he muttered, his cheeks already starting to heat up just from reading the names of these webpages. “Well, I guess there’s nothing to do but dive right in.” Linkara clicked onto a few educational websites about anal sex, where he looked at instructions and tips for first-timers, including what you were supposed to do and how to make it pleasurable.

“Okay, so it looks like he’ll need to get me ready by… opening me up first. Oh jeez.” Linkara blushed worse as he tried to imagine Harvey inserting a finger into his body. A small bout of goosebumps arose on his arms and chest. “I-I wonder how that’ll feel. It must feel weird at first, but then good, right? Yeah, it must feel good. If it hurt too much, nobody would do it then, right?”

Linkara kept reading, picking up all sorts of new pieces of information.

“They say don’t be afraid to stop if it hurts too much. That makes sense, you even do that with girls. I’m sure Harvey would stop if I wanted him to. But I don’t think it’ll hurt too much…will it? Hmm. Harvey would never want to hurt me, but what if he can’t help it? Maybe he’s so big it’ll… I wonder how big he is?”

Linkara had not yet gotten a great look at Harvey’s body, and he knew the reverse was true as well. Even if they didn’t mind undressing or changing in front of each other, there was some unspoken rule not to stare at each other yet, as if it would violate Harvey’s rules about courtship. Linkara had obeyed that rule as well as he could, but still he couldn’t help wondering and so he spent a good ten minutes fantasizing before finally returning to his research.

“Remember to breathe during it, that’s a good one. Plenty of lubrication, hmm, I guess Harvey must have that. God, it must be embarrassing to have to buy that in a store. I’ll try to get some online in case we run out, hehe. Take things slow. Well, duh. But it’s actually going to be really hard not to want to get right too it. Hmm, must remember to work on patience more. What else is here… huh, apparently the prostate stimulation is one of the best parts. Could it really feel that good? Well, all of the sites pretty much say the same thing about it, so it must. Oh jeez, I bet it feels amazing. Maybe I should check some more, just to be sure.”

Despite starting his search from a purely educational standpoint, Linkara’s curiosity got the better of him and he typed in a new set of words to search and quickly started clicking around on entertainment sites, making sure the volume was extremely low on his computer first.

“Wow. Oh wow. They certainly look like they’re having a good time. But they’re going so much faster than I could take it…at least at first. I’m sure in time I can-oh wow. Harvey’s going to do that to me? This is… wow.” Linkara managed to tear his eyes away from the videos and started picturing him and Harvey doing everything he’d just witnessed. He quickly became excited and extremely hard from all these fantasies and shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

“No, no, stay calm,” Linkara ordered of himself, trying his best to ignore the lump in his jeans. He knew he would get to relieve that pressure later and now was a perfect time to work on that patience thing. After a good while spent staring at his Star Trek desktop and imaging the least sexy thoughts he could, Linkara felt much better. He made certain his search history was deleted, since he never knew when Pollo or Linksano would ask to use his computer, shut the device off, and decided to distract himself by joining the rest of the team in some winter activities. Linkara was going to put his trust completely in Harvey, just like he always did, since that course of action had never steered him wrong before. He went downstairs to the kitchen to try his hand at paper snowflake making with the others and soon became engaged in a ‘snowball fight’ that left the room and its occupants giggling and covered in bits of paper.

\-----

Harvey wanted everything to be perfect.

Tonight was the night, the night he and Linkara would make love for the first time. Harvey was busily preparing his bedroom for the event and went over the mental checklist he’d made for the night. Freshly laundered sheets, check. All the shelves in his room straightened, check. A fresh bottle of lube and some condoms on the nightstand, double check. Ballet ticket, circus tickets, behind-the-scenes science museum tour pass. Hotel reservations. Triple check for each. These items had cost Harvey a pretty penny, but they were worth it to ensure the rest of the team would be occupied that evening and unlikely to pass up free room service to come home to before the night was over. And, what he wanted most for that night, a bouquet of roses in water on the dresser. Harvey took a whiff of their fragrance and sighed happily.

Even knowing how the night was going to conclude, not mention how eager they were for it to reach its conclusion, Harvey still refused to rush things. Tonight was going to be special. He had romanced many a woman in his day, but he was feeling something new and strange. For the first time since he had acquired his reputation as a Casanova, Harvey Finevoice was feeling nervous.

Harvey was confident in his skills and ability in the bedroom, and he knew Linkara was eager to do this with him, but he wanted to be absolutely, positively, one hundred percent sure to bring him pleasure, and he’d never forgive himself if he hurt him. He’d never dreamed this day would come and now it was only a few hours away. He was finally getting a chance to be with the person he loved most in this world and the thought both overjoyed him and terrified him. But Harvey was determined. Tonight was the night!

Now, he only had a few more things to complete.

\-----

When Linkara returned up the stairs, the dishes done and the rest of team gone for the night, he found a long box lying on his bed with a note on top. He eagerly went over to it and ripped open the letter.

_It’s just you and me tonight, sweetheart. Let go of all your worries._

_Get undressed, slide on your early Christmas gift, and meet me in the bathroom._

_Tonight’s gonna take your breath away._

_Harvey_

Linkara felt butterflies in his stomach as he carefully tucked away the letter. He opened the box and reached inside to reveal a dark blue silk bathrobe, so soft that the material gently glided through his fingers, bearing a white L monogrammed on the pocket. He smiled at the wonderful gift and quickly worked to get his clothes off before sliding on the robe and tying the sash around his waist.

Linkara wasted no time arriving at the bathroom and pushed open the door, gasping softly at the sight that greeted him. A hot bath had been run, with rose petals scattered along the floor and inside the water. The glow of a dozen candles radiated from the bathroom counter as soft trails of steam wafted throughout the room, inviting Linkara in with soothing, wispy fingers. To cap off this warm vision, Harvey stood before him in his black silk bathrobe, his arms outstretched. Linkara shut the door to the bathroom and eagerly moved into his embrace, pressing his lips to Harvey’s.

“Oh, Harvey…” Linkara whispered as he felt Harvey’s strong hands on his back. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this excited, this delirious, this in love, this…this nervous. It made for a beautiful mixture. “I love you.” Harvey bent down, his lips pressing against Linkara’s neck.

“I love you too.” Harvey’s hands tugged at the sash and Linkara’s robe slithered to the floor, leaving him nude in Harvey’s arms. The comic lover blushed, but stood back and placed his hands at his sides, allowing Harvey to admire him. Before he did so, Harvey undid his own robe and let it slide off his shoulders, and Linkara’s eyes roved over the older man hungrily.

Their bodies seem to glow in the faint light, and Linkara licked his lips unconsciously as he took Harvey in. He was very lean and surprisingly toned for his age, his body sinewy and muscular in all the right places. The scar on his abdomen was still visible to Linkara in the candlelight and he couldn’t help but study it a moment before his eyes traveled lower. He looked to Harvey’s manhood and swallowed, noting with slight surprise Harvey’s size, quite a bit larger than his own. Adding this to his charming personality, handsome face, and sweet singing voice, Harvey’s Casanova background definitely made sense. But Linkara couldn’t help feeling a bit worried. Putting fantasies aside, would he be able to handle that?

Harvey’s eyes also journeyed over Linkara’s body, several times in quick succession, as he was not be able to get enough of his boyfriend’s physique. He felt his breath grow short and his arousal increase as he looked at the creamy-skinned body of his lover, a sight he’d longed to see but felt sure he never would for so long. Harvey longed to touch him, to explore every inch of pale skin and soft muscle, to learn what type of contact Linkara liked, and what type he loved, but he refused to rush. He could see that Linkara was just as eager as he was for their evening to begin, so he moved back into his arms and kissed him once again. “I thought you might want to join me in a bath, Kid. Just to get you nice and relaxed for tonight.” Linkara sighed happily as Harvey’s lips traced along his neck.

“That sounds perfect.” Harvey nodded and gently let Linkara slip out of his embrace before he eased himself into the tub. He sighed in content and settled himself in before casting a half-lidded look at his boyfriend.

“Care to join me, Kid?” Linkara eagerly complied and mimicked Harvey’s sigh when his body slid into the hot water, hot enough to make his skin tingle. It was a tight squeeze for the two of them, but Linkara managed to maneuver himself so that his body was draped against Harvey’s, his head pillowed on his shoulder.

Harvey took a moment to take this all in, almost unbelieving that this moment was actually happening. He was actually holding a nude Linkara in his arms, in a nice hot bath, the two of them cuddled up closer than ever. Once he had convinced himself that it wasn’t a dream, he reached a hand out and gently placed it on Linkara’s bare shoulder, trailing it down his arm. “You look beautiful, y’know that?”

Linkara blushed and even in the candlelight, Harvey saw his cheeks glow. Linkara let his hands roam too, placing a hand to Harvey’s chest, letting his fingers play in the older man’s chest hair while he traced his lips along his neck. He moaned when he felt Harvey’s hand on his thigh, beneath the water. The water and the press of Harvey’s warm skin on his were exquisite. “You feel so good, Harvey…”

“I know how to make it feel even better,” Harvey whispered into his ear, letting his hand brush against Linkara’s abdomen, just directly above the point of no return. Linkara gasped as Harvey trailed his fingers there, feeling his heartbeat quicken. “You want me to go lower, Kid?” Linkara nodded eagerly, ready to finally feel Harvey’s touch where it counted.

“Oh!” he cried as he felt Harvey’s fingers brush against his rapidly stiffening manhood. Harvey couldn’t help but catch his breath as well; he was in absolute awe of being able to touch his beloved. He brushed against it again and again until Linkara had grown to full hardness. Feeling encouraged, he slowly moved his hand to explore a new area. “H-Harvey!” Linkara cried out as he felt slippery fingers sliding through his crack. Nobody had ever touched him there before, but he had a feeling this was going to be the first of many touches he’d have there tonight.

“Y-you like this, Kid?” Harvey couldn’t help but stammer, feeling slightly nervous. Linkara looked up at him suddenly, concerned.

“Harvey, are you okay? Of course I like it, I love it even, but you sound sort of weird.” Harvey shook his head, moving his hands back up to Linkara’s arms, rubbing gently.

“Just… getting used to this, Kid.” Harvey tried to find the words to say. “I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time; it’s a doozy now that I finally can. I just wanna make sure I’ve still got it, Kid, and that I make this good for you is all.” Linkara’s heart melted and he kissed Harvey deeply, his fingers deftly stroking the back of his neck.

“Harvey, I’m a little nervous too. But you know I trust you more than anyone else, so why wouldn’t I trust you completely about this too?” Harvey stroked his cheek, looking at him in awe once again. “You’re already making this perfect for me, Harvey. I can’t remember the last time I felt this good, and I know it’s only going to get better.” Linkara smiled at him.

At Linkara’s words, Harvey’s nervousness began to evaporate until he finally felt like the experienced lover he had always been, always known he could be. He tilted Linkara’s chin up and claimed his mouth passionately, relishing the vibration of the moan against his lips. His confidence rising, he touched Linkara again, tracing his fingertips along the shaft. He shifted slightly. “Don’t be afraid to touch me too, Kid.”

Linkara reached out a shaking hand beneath the water, feeling Harvey’s thick erection beneath his grip. He wrapped his fingers around it and gave a tentative stroke, encouraged by Harvey’s deep moan. “H-how’s that?” he asked breathily.

“That feels great, Kid.” He did the same for Linkara, wrapping his fingers around his cock and kissing him again. They stroked each other beneath the water for a few moments before Linkara suddenly moved, straddling Harvey in the bathtub. Harvey’s hands traveled to Linkara’s hips, rubbing up and down as Linkara started to glide their cocks together, panting slightly. “See, you’re getting the hang of it just fine.”

Linkara trembled all over as he felt their cocks slide against each other under the water. He could feel Harvey’s hands travel to his backside, spreading his cheeks apart gently. “Oh God…” he moaned as he felt Harvey’s fingers start to explore, not pressing inside, just tracing delightful patterns along his sensitive flesh.

Harvey saw the delirious look in his boyfriend’s eyes and he felt that hunger well up deep within him, a hunger to have Linkara in his bed, to make love to him. He removed his hands and reached to let the water out of the tub. Linkara got out of the bathtub on shaking knees, taking a moment to control himself, before he held out a hand to help Harvey up.

“Let me dry you off, sweetheart.” Harvey grabbed a towel and started to rub all the droplets off Linkara’s skin.

As Harvey dried him off, Linkara could feel his lips following along, suckling on his neck, kissing at his chest. “Harvey…” he moaned as he felt Harvey’s lips wrap around his nipples, leaving each one good and stiff, before they traveled lower, not letting up for a moment. Harvey’s soft kisses were trailing down his stomach, and Linkara’s hips bucked as he felt a kiss on the tip of his cock. “Harvey!”

The older man stood up and wrapped the towel around him, drying off his back, finally toweling off his hair, and then claiming his mouth in a kiss once it was over. “Your turn, Kid.” Linkara swallowed and grabbed a dry towel from the rack before rubbing it all over Harvey’s body. Once again he mimicked what had come before, utilizing all the touches that Harvey had used on him, loving how Harvey groaned when his nipples were teased. Linkara slowly sank to his knees, ever-so-gently running the tip of his tongue along the long, raised scar. “That feels good, Kid,” Harvey reassured, gazing down at him lovingly.

Linkara dried off Harvey’s legs and gazed up at the large hardness before him. He pressed his lips to the head gently, hearing Harvey’s breath hitch in his throat. He licked his lips and kissed it again, this time letting his tongue sneak out to lick it curiously. “Oh, wow…” Harvey moaned, grabbing hold of Linkara’s shoulders to keep steady.

Linkara didn’t take it inside his mouth, just let his tongue explore, marveling at the velvety soft feeling of it. Finally, he rose back up to dry the rest of Harvey’s body, and when he was finished, Linkara was pulled into the older man’s embrace once again. “Take me to bed, Harvey…” Linkara breathed heavily. Harvey bent to blow out the candles before opening the door and sweeping Linkara into his arms.

“As you wish.”

\-----

Somehow, they managed to stop kissing each other long enough to get the door locked and the sheets pulled down before they tumbled onto the bed together. Harvey lay on top of Linkara, wanting to touch every inch of that beloved body. His lips wandered down to his neck, sucking and nibbling until Linkara was squirming around beneath him. “God, Harvey, I want you. Please…”

Harvey moved up to silence him with a kiss, then pulled Linkara down beside him and into his arms. Linkara responded eagerly, and soon their arms and legs were entwined as their tongues battled aggressively, darting in and out as they touched and tasted each other. Finally, Harvey sat up, letting a hand trail down Linkara’s chest. “Kid, you sure?”

“Never been surer of anything, Harvey. I want to feel you inside me. It’s been driving me crazy wondering what it’s like. I’ve been doing some research and I just have to know before I go crazy.” Harvey chuckled, his hand rubbing softly along Linkara’s thigh, and reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. Linkara watched him with interest. “You look like you already know what to do.”

“I’ve been with a few wild dames who liked it this way. You’re in good hands, Kid.” Linkara smiled and felt any nervousness he was still holding onto depart. Harvey let his fingers wander further south, sliding over the hardness and smiling as Linkara let out a quiet moan, before letting them slip behind. Linkara spread his legs further apart. “Pull your knees up. Feet flat on the bed. Yeah, that’s good.”

The movement rotated Linkara’s hips just enough to give Harvey easy access. He let his finger trail over the tight pucker, rimming it, pushing in ever so slightly. He could hear Linkara’s breathing change with excitement.

“You like that?” Linkara nodded breathlessly. Harvey smiled and positioned himself more comfortably between his legs. “Okay, Kid, I’m gonna start warming you up. Just one finger at first, and plenty of lube. Okay?"

“O-okay...” Harvey got his middle finger nice and slick and then poured a little more lube directly over Linkara’s entrance, using the finger to spread it around.

“I’m going to come in now, Kid.” Harvey looked at Linkara, glad to see the eagerness on his face. Harvey watched that face intently as his finger slipped inside, just up to the first knuckle. Feeling little resistance, he slid the rest of the finger in slowly, watching Linkara’s expression of delight.

Linkara smiled at him, breathing a little heavier at the strangely wonderful sensation but enjoying it thoroughly. He only wished he could touch his lover. “Harvey? Can you do that if you sit up here where I can reach you?” Harvey thought about it a moment and nodded.

“Lift your right leg, will you?” Linkara did as requested, allowing Harvey to squirm around so that his legs pointed up toward him. “Just drape your leg over me.” Linkara sighed happily.

“That’s perfect.”

With his leg draped over Harvey’s middle, Linkara’s hand could caress the calf beside him. Harvey smiled and kissed the inside of his boyfriend’s thigh, while the finger buried inside him started moving slowly. “Oh!” Linkara whimpered as that digit found his prostate. It felt just as incredible as he was told it would – no, better.

Harvey kept it going for a good long while, letting Linkara get used to it. “You want some more, Kid?” At Linkara’s nod, he added more lube. On the next thrust, he brought his index finger in as well, again stopping at the first knuckle, then slowly resuming his thrusting when he heard Linkara’s soft moans of approval. “You okay?”

“More than okay, Harvey.”

“Good. I’m going to stretch you – this might hurt a little.” He watched Linkara carefully as he spread his fingers apart, pushing gently against the muscles, but there wasn’t even the tiniest flicker of pain in those blue eyes. Harvey kissed his thigh again. “You’re doing so good, Kid. Nice and relaxed.”

“I trust you, Harvey. I’m excited, but I’m not afraid.” Harvey’s heart melted at the words. He let his fingers get a little more aggressive. Linkara moaned appreciatively.

“One more?”

“Okay.” His ring finger joined the party, drawing a sharp gasp from Linkara. Harvey stopped immediately. “N-no, keep going. Just surprised me, that’s all.” Harvey watched Linkara’s face carefully as he continued to thrust into him. Linkara was rock hard and his expression was of pure bliss. He was definitely enjoying this new stimulation. Harvey’s left hand reached out and started stroking Linkara’s erection while his other hand kept up its thrusting motion. “Oh God!”

Linkara was definitely loving this, but Harvey knew he wanted the rest to be done properly. As much as he enjoyed this, finishing Linkara off this way would have to wait for another time. He let go of his cock, causing Linkara to whimper softly. “Can’t give you the real thing from here, sweetheart. You ready for the main event?”

Linkara’s heart was pounding and every nerve ending in his body felt like it was on fire. He had never wanted anything so much in his entire life. He looked up into Harvey’s eyes. “I’m ready. I want you.” Harvey smiled and slid out from under his leg. Before getting into position, he crawled up beside Linkara and kissed him, long and sweet. “Mmmm, Harvey…”

Harvey settled into place between Linkara’s legs and rolled a condom on, giving himself a generous lube job before using some hand wipes to clean the stickiness off. The two had decided that they’d use condoms during sex, not only for cleanliness but because Harvey had definitely been around in the past. But that was the past, and as Harvey gazed down into Linkara’s face, he knew that he was his future, the only one Harvey would love for the rest of time.

“Put your legs up on my shoulders, Kid.” Linkara complied and was lifted up to a better angle. Harvey pressed his cock head against the tight pucker. “This probably will hurt just a bit. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle. We can take it as slow as you want.”

Linkara nodded. The feeling of Harvey pressing against his opening was driving him mad. “Do it, Harvey.” Guiding himself with one hand, Harvey pushed the head into the tight space. Linkara let out an inarticulate gasp of pain, glad that Harvey held still after the first push. As the stinging calmed, he’d realized what had just happened. Harvey was inside him. Linkara felt like his heart was going to burst as the pain rapidly mutated into pleasure.

Harvey saw the look of joy on his face and took it for permission to move. He began gently thrusting, deeper and deeper with each stroke, both of them moaning in unison. “So tight…” He bent down and wrapped his arms around his beloved, kissing him deeply as Linkara moaned into his mouth. “Oh, Linkara…”

The hero felt a flutter in his heart, as he always did when Harvey said his name. “Oh God, Harvey… oh yes… f-feels so good… I… I love you so much…” Linkara whimpered incoherently as Harvey moved in and out of him, rubbing his prostate with each stroke. Harvey felt the tight, hot channel clamp down on him, wanting to lose himself inside Linkara forever.

“I love you too, Linkara… oh baby, you’re amazing… oh, wow…” It had been so long since Harvey had felt anything like this, a feeling that blew all of his past conquests and one-night stands out of the water. Linkara started pushing back against him, their hips quickly finding a rhythm, and Harvey began to speed up as Linkara cried out loudly. Harvey wanted the feeling to last forever, but Linkara had other plans. He was going as fast and hard as he could as he crashed back to meet Harvey’s movements every time.

Harvey laughed softly, knowing Linkara was extremely eager, so he let one hand trail down the thigh he was holding onto to explore his balls and cock. The combined stimulation drove Linkara ballistic.

“Oh, Harvey! Oh… oh God… OH!” Linkara’s orgasm squeezed Harvey so hard he followed only moments after, panting and moaning into Linkara’s neck.

When they were both still, Harvey slid out and took the condom off. He tossed it into the wastebasket before flopping down on the bed and pulling Linkara close as they both gasped for breath. His heart was singing with joy as he thought about what they had just done together, how they were truly one with each other now. Harvey thought of how his stomach had been twisted into knots after he’d bared his soul to Linkara a short time ago, and now all he could feel was an overwhelming sense of joy and inner peace throughout his body.

After a kiss that seemed to go on forever, Harvey caressed his boyfriend’s cheek. “So, was it anything like you imagined?”

Linkara shook his head. “Not even close. It was so much better…”

“You might be a little sore tomorrow…”

Linkara smiled. “Worth it.” A few moments later, Harvey reached for the wipes again, cleaning the sticky mess from both their bodies. Then he shut out the light and pulled Linkara to his chest, tugging the covers up over them. Linkara nestled his head happily on Harvey’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Harvey’s fingers carded through his hair. “Thank you, Harvey.”

“What for?”

“Everything. For being my partner in saving the world all these years. For being honest with me about your feelings. For convincing me to take a chance on us. I never thought I could be so happy…” Harvey felt like he heart could leap from his chest with each word Linkara spoke and he soon felt himself misting up a bit. Linkara was also looking at him with teary eyes and an adoring smile. “I love you so much, Harvey.”

“I love you too, Linkara.” He tilted the younger man’s chin up to kiss him once again, feeling his head grow light as he realized this wasn’t some beautiful dream. Sure, he’d eventually wake up, but when he did, Linkara would be beside him and they’d still be in love. “I always will. Forever.”

“Mmmm…” Linkara sighed dreamily as he rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder again, feeling himself growing drowsy. Harvey closed his eyes and yawned softly, drifting off as well. After Harvey’s soft snoring could be heard, Linkara gently slipped down the bed and pressed soft lips to his abdomen, kissing the singer’s scar.

“No matter what, Harvey,” he whispered softly. “I’ll always take care of you. I’ll repay you for always standing by my side and taking care of me. Even if it takes me the rest of my life, I’ll prove to you that you are the rest of my life.” He moved back up and slid back into Harvey’s arms, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him. “Forever…”


End file.
